


Serious Symptoms, Simple Solutions

by JayStories



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2020-09-06 07:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 47,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20287321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayStories/pseuds/JayStories
Summary: What happens after nearly 8 years has gone by and the love of your life returns with a secret?Josie, Lizzie, and Hope own a popular restaurant and bar that makes for good business. However, due to certain events, a ghost from their past returns. Hope and Lizzie's best friend, and Josie's ex-lover, Penelope.Penelope fled the city 8 years ago, leaving Josie with only a letter and a broken heart. Truth is, there's only more to the story than any of them could have anticipated.





	1. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wait, but I'm excited about the storyline. Here we go, again!

Red Peaks, the hottest new spot that sits on the outskirts of Downtown Los Angeles. The restaurant and bar serve as family-friendly space throughout the day. While the night hours cater to the bustling nightlife patrons, who are willing to hear new music and enjoy drinks. It was a trendy spot that stayed active from open to close. The amazing food, service, and entertainment allowing it to meet the needs of many in the surrounding area. 

The restaurant was owned by Hope Mikaelson, her wife Lizzie and her sister-in-law Josie, as they all had a hand in making it the success that it was. Lizzie handled the business from behind the scenes as Hope managed the kitchen and the servers. As for Josie, she managed and worked the bar. Her kindness was a tool for sure tips, bringing in high revenue for their weekend show nights. 

It’s been eight years since they’ve graduated high school, Hope and Lizzie have been dating since their junior year, decided to bite the bullet and wed after graduating college. The former high school sweethearts were now wives, who also partially own a popular restaurant. Their lives were playing out rather beautifully as they both can see. 

As for Josie, Josie, for the most part, has been single since her senior year. She’s dated and had a few hookups here and there, but nothing with actual substance. The closest she’s got to a potential anything was when she dated Rafael. He wasn’t a bad guy, just that he lacked character, boring. It lasted a whole three months in her third year of college. Since then, her love life has been dull, missing the color it used to have. 

The business had a great kickoff thanks to their friends back in their high school and college days. MG and Kaleb helped serve and manage the bar, along with Josie. The duo made a good pair when it came to getting things done and entertaining the bar attendees. They’ve been friends with the girls since their sophomore year in college. As the three ladies were inseparable, so were MG and Kaleb. It was a package deal that led them to help their friends run their business but allowing them time to do their own thing too. 

Then there was Jed, he is basically a big brother to the three, seeing as he’s known them since high school or even earlier. Jed supplied the talent for RP and coordinated the shows. Jed opened up a music label alongside his sister Penelope, which allowed him to get new artists exposure and experience. The talent he’s been racking in for the weekends has been the restaurants busiest nights, nearly doubled the bodies from their usual nights. 

As for his sister Penelope, she left town as soon as she graduated high school, leaving everyone else behind. The only contact she kept was with Jed and Hope. Penelope and Hope have been friends since the age of six, they were sisters at this point. Penelope’s leaving caused an uproar amongst the groups, mainly Josie versus everyone else. 

Josie and Penelope had started dating a few months before Hope and Lizzie had, and were together for almost two years. They shared a deep love that was filled with so much passion, people make movies out of. They fit well together, strengthening each other’s weaknesses and supporting each other’s ambitions. Everyone’s money was on the pair to become a power couple that would thrive into their old age. However, it didn’t happen. 

Penelope fled, only leaving a note behind for Josie to read when she was already gone. Josie tried to go after her but every person she went to for help was a dead end. No one knew where she went but they knew she left. Jed and Hope were the only two to know why but still didn’t have an idea where she had gone. Josie begged and pleaded but both parties said it wasn’t their business to tell. Josie quickly declined into a heartbroken wreck afterward. She took all the pain and anger she felt and lashed out to her sister, Hope, and Jed. Jed was the common victim to Josie’s anger, seeing as his sister broke the girl’s heart to pieces. 

Close to five months later, Josie started to rebound and get her bearing back. She apologized relentlessly to those closest to her and was easily forgiven in return. Since then, Penelope has been a topic that wasn’t discussed in the presence of Josie. For eight years, that plan had worked effectively. 

Hope was greeting the guests and making everyone feel welcomed as she did her rounds. She stops by the bar to check in with the crew and to do a quick inventory check. 

“I have a Pinot Noir, a Chardonnay and a Moscow Mule. Kaleb, can I get you on the Mule, please?” Josie asks as she swiftly makes her way around the bar. “Got it, boss!” 

“We holding up, Jo?” Hope asks Josie who is still multitasking. 

“We always do,” Josie tosses over her shoulder with a playful grin. 

“All thanks to you,” Hope retorts. 

Hope looks to the front doors as she sees it open up and sees Jed walk in. Jed immediately spots the girls at the bar. As he walks over, he’s standing awkwardly and tense. Hope and Josie immediately notice and look at him with concern. 

“Hey, Jed. Are you okay?” Hope asks as she stares at him pensively. He stares at Hope and keeps giving quick glances in Josie’s direction. 

“I actually need to talk to you. Like, now,” Jed says softly but assuredly. 

“Of course,” Hope responds as she looks back to Josie, sharing an exchange. 

“What was that about?” MG asked from beside Josie as he was shaking a mixer. Josie shrugs as she turns back to MG. “Who knows?” 

Hope and Jed were in one of the stockrooms, away from any of the workers and Jed looked nervous. Hope was watching him, patiently waiting for him to speak. 

“So, it’s a two-parter,” Jed announces and Hope gives a single nod. 

“The first part is… um, well, I, uh-,” Hope interrupts, “Jed, tell me the second part.” 

Jed took a calming breath, knowing who he was talking to. 

“Penelope’s moving back,” he states. Hope’s hand flings up to her mouth, excitement and hesitation hitting her all at once. 

“Are you serious?” Hope asks and Jed nods with a big grin on his face. Then the realization hits Hope and her face falls. “Why, what about-,” 

Jed interjects impulsively, “They found a mass, Hope.” Hope shakes her head, not fully understanding what’s happening. 

“What do you mean a mass?” 

“I went to the doctors for a physical, and well, they found something. I don’t know whether or not if it’s benign or malignant,” he sighs heavily, “That was the first part I wanted to share.” 

Hope immediately hugs him and they embrace for a moment. 

“You’re going to be okay, y’know?” Hope encourages. Jed pulls away with a polite smile and nods his agreement. 

“So, Penelope is coming back for you?” Jed nods again. “I found out a couple of days ago and told her. She messaged me earlier saying she was moving back. She wants to be here for me and the business will need her now, too,” he concludes. 

“Makes sense. She’s been out on her own. At least with her back, I’ll have my best friend and you’ll get your sister back,” Hope admits with some relief. Jed pauses again, as if he’s making a decision in his head, lips pressed in a tight line. 

“Hope, you need to tell Lizzie,” Jed says with finality to his tone. Hope only looks at him with doubt. He gives her an encouraging smile, “Tell her all of it, Hope. That way when the time comes, maybe she’ll be able to help us when it comes to Josie.” 

Hope nods her understanding before he hugs her again and he walks back out. Hope rubs her palms against her jeans, her nerves getting the best of her. She begins to walk towards the shared office down the hall, trying to process all the information still. When she walks in, she’s greeted by a brilliant smile that’s reserved solely for her. 

“Hey, baby. Everything going alright out there?” Lizzie asks as she turns her attention back towards her computer. 

“All good out on the floor, love. I actually need to tell you something, do you have a minute?” Hope asks as she sits on the desk, facing Lizzie. 

“Of course. What is it?” 

“Jed stopped by and he mentioned that the doctor’s found a mass from a recent physical. They’re not sure what the outcome of that is yet, but it’s a waiting game.” Lizzie looks to Hope with sad eyes and reaches for her hand. “That being said, he dropped another bomb on top of that.” 

“What else is there?” Lizzie asked gingerly. Hope gave a little smile back to Lizzie and responded, “Penelope’s coming back.” 

Lizzie’s eyes grew wide as she sat back in her chair, still holding onto Hope’s hand loosely. 

“Whoa.” 

“I know.” 

“I’m assuming it’s because of Jed?” Lizzie questions for clarification. 

“Yes. For him and the company actually.” Hope reiterated. 

“That’s good. Jed needs her and I know you’ve missed her. The weekly FaceTime calls can only do so much. I miss her, too,” Lizzie mentions as she squeezes Hope’s hand. Hope nods with a sad smile. 

“There’s something else I need to tell you, babe,” Hope announces, anxiety running through her body. Lizzie sits forward in her chair, placing a kiss on Hope’s knuckles. 

“You can tell me anything. What is it?” Hope takes in a deep breath, the feeling of anxiety making its way through her body. 

“Lizzie, I need you to think before reacting, okay? Because what I’m going to tell you is not something anyone knows. Besides Jed and I,” Hope nearly pleads desperately. 

“I’m here and I’m listening. You’re making me nervous, just tell me,” Lizzie assures. 

Hope takes another deep breath, about to reveal one of the heaviest secrets she’s had to keep. One that included keeping her wife in the dark. She decides to finally rip off the bandaid and let it all out there. 

“Penelope has a son.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're all willing to join along for the ride! It's going to be a different rhythm compared to my last fic.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts, they're welcomed! See you soon.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I like seeing y'all squirm.

The room fell into a tense silence. The occasional sounds of dishes and workers roaming the kitchen and storage places echoed into the room. Hope was sitting on her spot on the desk, uneasy by the tension that instantly sparked once the truth was out. Lizzie scooted away from the desk and began pacing the room. Knowing her wife, Hope remained silent until Lizzie was ready to speak. Lizzie was walking circles, processing the truth bomb that blindsided her. 

“I’m sorry... a son?” Lizzie asked skeptically as she continued to pace. 

“Yes, a son.” 

“Jed knows?” 

“Of course, he does. That’s his sister. He’s the one who suggested I tell you,” Hope explains conscientiously. 

Lizzie stopped pacing and faced Hope with a bothersome expression, mouth set in a frown, “and you knew?” 

Hope took in a deep breath and released it with a heavy sigh. 

“Yes, I knew.” Lizzie’s body went stiff, arms crossed and thoughts pensive at the secret that has her mind reeling. 

“How long have you known?” 

Hope takes a moment to respond, knowing that the extent of Penelope’s secret will further leave questions for the blonde girl before her. 

“About her son?” Hope started, looking into Lizzie’s eyes, “nearly eight years now.” 

Lizzie’s face instantly falls to one of shock and disbelief. Her body went limp, questions began to bombard her, too quickly to comprehend. Hope noticed Lizzie was becoming overwhelmed and she goes to stand in front of Lizzie, her presence there if Lizzie needed her to be. 

Lizzie finally snapped, letting out all the thoughts that flooded her mind. 

“Eight years!” Lizzie exclaimed, “how, Hope? Granted, I may not have spoken to her as much as you have, but I have and never noticed. I feel like an idiot after all this time. Not even that, but she left eight years ago, and broke my sister’s heart in the process. And now I find out, she has a son who is eight? It’s not adding up! Which only leads me to believe that she cheated and ran-,” 

“Baby, calm down,” Hope soothes, trying to shut down Lizzie’s accusations. 

Lizzie’s eyes are dark, a firm blue. A sure sign that her anger was present. 

“Calm down? Hope, you just told me that someone, who was a best friend to me, and used to date my twin sister, has a damn son! A son who is around the age of when she left us all behind. She came to visit during the weekend of our wedding, where was her son then? During the FaceTime calls and all of it, you knew she had a son and all of us were left in the dark about it. Why? Why couldn’t she just tell us? Why didn’t she tell me? Why couldn’t you, my own wife, tell me?” 

Hope knows there’s no winning this battle, but she tries her best to smooth over the situation anyway. 

“Lizzie, it’s not that simple. It’s also not my story to tell.” 

Lizzie scoffs, “Of course not. Am I pissed at Penelope? You’re damn right. You want to know what else I’m mad at?” Hope only hangs her head low, having an idea of what was to come. 

“I’m more upset that you, who’ve I’ve exchanged vows with, felt like she couldn’t trust me with this sooner. I had to sit and watch my sister cry every day for months, feeling her pain and taking her anger because Penelope left! I sat there a few nights, talking to Penelope, with you next to me, knowing the truth as to why she left, and I sat there oblivious. Whatever the reason, it would have been nice to know something, anything, as to why one of my best friends, a sister, left. Maybe I’m not mad at you Hope, but I’m hurt. I feel like a damn fool,” Lizzie shares with a sad laugh. 

“Look, baby, I’m sorry-,” Hope reaches for Lizzie’s hands, only to be responded back with Lizzie taking a step back, hands up to prevent Hope from getting closer. 

“Not now, Hope. I just need… time. I’m going to stay over at Josie’s tonight,” Lizzie says as she grabs her belongings from the desk drawer. 

“Lizzie, wait,” Hope pleads, sadness resonating in her tone. Lizzie makes her way to the door of the office, as Hope is left standing at the desk with glossy eyes. 

Lizzie turns back around, before opening the door, “I may not be happy with you right now, but I still love you. I just need time to think. I won’t tell Josie either. That’s something you, Jed, and Penelope will have to do,” with that, Lizzie left. Hope remained motionless, knowing that this was going to be a long ride for everyone. 

Lizzie meets up with Josie at the bar, as Josie is working on tabs. 

“Hey, Jo,” Lizzie greets melancholy. At the tone, Josie immediately gives her attention over to Lizzie. 

“Hey, Liz, what’s wrong?” 

“Hope and I had a bit of a disagreement. Can I stay at your place tonight?” 

Josie gives Lizzie an inquisitive brow, “Must’ve been bad if you’re staying over.” 

Lizzie shrugs with a frown, “We’ll be okay. It’s just... fresh. So, is it okay?” 

“Of course. You have a spare key anyway,” Josie jokes with a tender smile. 

“Thanks. I guess I’ll see you there then,” Lizzie suggests as she begins to make her way out of the restaurant. 

Not too long after Lizzie’s departure, Hope reappeared. She starts to make her way towards the bar, checking in with staff and customers as she does so. Once she shows up to the bar, the boys are quickly working their way around the counters, and Josie is leaned up against the back wall, clipboard in hand. 

Hope goes to stand next to Josie, following her position against the back of the bar. Josie makes light tsk noises, and Hope lets out a sad sigh of frustration. 

“Whatever it is you’ve done, you better fix it,” Josie advises as she gives Hope a side glance. 

“I can’t fix it. What happened already happened. It’s just a matter of if she’ll forgive me,” Hope shares openly. 

Josie sets the clipboard down against the counter and gives Hope her full attention. Hope follows suit, turning to look at Josie, sadness written on her face. 

“Care to share?” 

Hope shakes her head, not willing to drop two major truth bombs in one day. Josie nods her understanding, letting Hope handle the situation her way. 

“There is something I do need to tell you though, Jo,” Hope mentions, “let’s go to the office.” 

Josie nods, suddenly feeling anxious at the tone the conversation was turning into. 

“Kaleb, MG, be back in a few, manage the bar for me, yeah?” Josie announces before she makes her way out, earning salutes from the two. 

They step back into the office and Hope shuts the door, drowning out the sounds behind it. 

“Isn’t this just the office of bad news today,” Hope whispers to herself as she goes to sit down at the desk. 

Josie finding refuge in the chair across from Hope and frowns from her spot, “Hope, what is it?” 

“When Jed stopped by, he came to announce that his doctor had found a mass. There is no word yet on whether it’s cancer or not. We’ll know more once he shares with us what he knows. For now, we’re hopeful, but I think he is going to take a step back from handling weekend nights.” 

Josie’s face falls, “Of course, his health is more important. He’ll be okay, he has to be. As far as weekends go, is he going to have one of his associate's takeover?” 

Hope sucks in her lips and tilts her head at Josie’s question, “Um, something like that.” 

“What do you mean something like that?” 

Hope only looks at Josie, hesitant on telling her the news that can potentially rock Josie off balance. The longer she lets the silence go, the more antsy Josie gets. 

“Hope!” Josie raises her voice, bringing Hope back into reality, “what’s going on?” 

“Josie,” Hope says quietly, her nerves taking over, causing her to go quiet again. 

“Yes, Hope?” 

Hope looks into Josie’s attentive eyes, “Penelope is moving back.” 

That was the last thing Josie heard when the world fell into a deafening silence. The girl that nearly shattered her was returning. She knew that Jed, Hope, hell even Lizzie, still spoke to Penelope often. But to her, Penelope no longer existed in her world. Who was she kidding, she thought about the girl every day. She felt the void for eight years and did everything she could to fill it, but nothing and no one could replace Penelope Park. The thought of Penelope returning made Josie’s heart pick up speed and she hated it. She hated the thought that after all the years that have passed, the mention of her name can stir so many emotions within her. She doesn’t even know what the older girl looks like now, or what Penelope had going on in her life, but she forces herself to not care. 

Anger and bitterness start to quickly replace her curiosity, leaving her to feel the hurt that stuck with her since the day Penelope had left the letter. 

Hope was in front of Josie, as Josie’s intense stare was off in the distance, deep in her thoughts. 

“Josie,” no response, “Josie!” Hope yells with a clap in front of Josie’s face, causing the girl to startle. 

“She’s coming back,” Josie repeats, her tone slightly precarious. “I think I’ll get back to work now.” 

Josie stands up and leaves the office hastily, trying to get back to work to help keep herself from spiraling. 

“Good job, Mikaelson, two for two. You got your wife and your sister-in-law upset,” Hope mutters to herself as she takes her phone out of her pocket. She stares at it for a moment, trying to conjure up the right words to say. 

** My Love: Hey baby, I know you’re upset and want time away from me. I get it. I really am sorry I kept it from you. I can try to explain my stance on why I kept it hidden, but it really doesn’t matter at this point. I told Josie that Penelope is coming back, but not about the son part. Just, keep an eye out for her tonight. I’ll miss you; I already do. I love you****. **

A moment passes and Hope hears her phone ping, her anticipation deflating at the name from the message. 

** Penelope: Jed has made me aware that he shared that I will be moving back into town. Surprise! He also mentioned that he told you to tell Lizzie the truth. Did you? **

** Hope: I did and now my wife is bunking with someone else for the night. So, thanks for that. But I guess I’m glad you’re coming back; it's been hard without you. **

** Penelope: Don’t go getting all soft on me now. Trust me ****when I say this**** has all been hard.**** I know when I get there, hell may break loose but at least there’s you and Jed. Maybe Lizzie? **

** Hope: To be honest, she’s mad at about it. I told her it wasn’t my business to tell,**** but I’m sure she’ll come around. **

** Penelope: I’m kind of surprised you didn’t tell**** her.**** I always expected you would sooner or later, but I guess you proved me wrong. **

Hope’s mouth opens, slightly offended and caught off guard. 

** Hope: Well, damn, you’re welcome. **

Hope decides to start working on the scheduling on the computer, trying to catch up in the background as she waits for a response. 

** Penelope: And Josie? **

** Hope: What about her? **

A moment passes. 

** Penelope: Does she know? **

** Hope: She knows you’re coming back, but she doesn’t know the**** extra detail. Lizzie said that either I, your brother, or even you, need to tell her. **

** Penelope: I see. **

Hope decides to bite the bullet, wanting answers for the questions she has, too. 

** Hope: You know you will be seeing Josie often, right? You can’t just avoid her easily around here. **

Hope waits for a minute or two, awaiting a response. 

** Penelope: I know. **

** Hope: What are you going to tell her?**** What do you want to happen? **

Hope watches the three dots come and go. She waits. 

** Penelope: The truth,**** but only**** when the time is right.**** And what I want doesn’t matter. **

** Hope: Why not? **

** Penelope: Damnit, Mikaelson, because what**** I want isn’t written**** for me.** **Isn’t that obvious by now? **

Hope can sense the heartbreak through the texts. She decides from this point on, she won’t let them break again. No matter how messy and painful the journey may be. 

** Hope: ****I’m sorry, Pen.****I’m in your corner always. You know that, right? **

** Penelope: I know and I'm grateful.**

** Hope: ****When do you and my best bud**** move back? **

** Penelope: A few days****. ****We don’t have a place set up yet, but Jed said we can crash at his place for now. **

Aside from the slight drama Hope had dealt with prior, she smiles to herself knowing that Penelope will be back. The last time she saw her was at her wedding, nearly four years ago. She was hidden in the background of the ceremony, leaving once it was over. She was a mere ghost, only seen and known by Jed, Hope, and Lizzie. Hope had spent time with Penelope at Jed’s house, before the wedding, soaking in their brief time together. 

** Hope: I’m really glad you’re coming back, P. **

** Penelope: ****Me too,**** Hope. **

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How we feeling?? I'm serious this time when I say I'll update in a few days. This was just to get you somewhat relieved. Maybe?
> 
> Haha! Anyway, let me know your thoughts! Also, if you're new to my stories, I usually post a song that helped me write the chapter. Have a good weekend!
> 
> Song: Nao - Bad Blood


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in a good mood, so why not?

The rest of Josie’s shift was worked through in a hazy fog. She was still able to do her job well, but the usual pep she had was gone. Her thoughts were focused on Hope’s words, “Penelope is moving back.” It rang throughout her ears and she went down every avenue her mind had played out. Is she married now? Does she know the effect of her leaving had? Did Penelope ever care? All these questions came running into her mind, trying to keep her thoughts at bay. It didn’t work. Her fear is what her reaction would be when she runs into the girl. She wasn’t ready to face that reality yet. 

Josie heads home after closing the restaurant with the guys, still finding herself lost in her own world. When she arrives home, she’s greeted by Lizzie, who is sitting in an armchair with a blanket, a book and a cup of tea. She sets her things down on her foyer table, letting out a long breath as she shuffles her way over to couch, and slumps down on it with a loud huff. 

“I take it you heard the news?” Lizzie asked lightly as she bookmarks her page and sets the book on the side table. 

Josie just lays there, still reeling from the truth she’ll have to face. 

“Lizzie, why?” 

“Why, what?” Lizzie inquires, not understanding the vague question. 

“After eight years, why do I still feel this way?” Josie scoffs embarrassed at herself. “She left me, Liz. She left and here I am, after healing a broken heart for almost a decade now, still wondering ‘what if’. Still craving a love that is only destructive. I fought for her, and with her, and I got dumped in the end. I’m just so tired of trying to find answers,” Josie’s walls start to break, as tears start to leave her eyes. Lizzie places her tea on the side table and makes her way over to Josie. She kneels in front of the couch, brushing away the tears that Josie shed. 

“Jo, it’s normal to feel the way you do. You have the right to feel that way. What happened rattled all of us. But can I tell you something?” 

Josie sniffles lightly, “What?” 

“I’ve only talked to Penelope here and there, only because of Hope. I’m still hurt I lost a best friend, too. When Hope told me earlier, that Penelope was coming back, I got a little excited at the fact. I’m still mad, not just because of her leaving but because I saw what it did to you.” 

Josie starts to cry again, hurt tears residing on her face. Lizzie continues to do her best by soothing her twin. 

“When Hope and I spoke earlier, I found out things that made me angry because it left only more questions. Having time to reflect and think on it, I guess I’m just ready to hear what Penelope has to say. I’m still pissed, don’t get me wrong, but maybe now you can get the closure you need, Josie.” 

Josie sat there, hearing what Lizzie had to say. She didn’t know what Lizzie meant when she said she found things out, but she didn’t want to pry in her sister’s marriage. 

“I’m still so angry,” Josie admits. 

“You have every right to be. But I’m here for you and I think her return is going to cause a whirlwind to hit, but you’re strong, Jo.” 

They sit there in silence, Lizzie sitting against the front of the couch as Josie continued to lay there, on her back, tears hitting the cushion beneath her. 

“Are you and Hope okay?” Josie asked, breaking through the quiet. 

“We will be. To be honest, I’m hurt. But I may or may not have been a little dramatic,” Lizzie confessed. Having time to think about why Hope didn’t mention Penelope’s son still left her frustrated. Knowing her wife, the truth is that there must be a significant reason as to why it wasn’t mentioned. 

“What happened?” Josie decides to pry anyway. 

“Just found out some stuff I wish I would have known. I don’t like feeling oblivious. I mean I’m her wife, she could talk to me.” 

“Did she do something?” Josie questions suggestively. 

Lizzie instantly shakes her head, “No, no, she’s perfect. Fine, except for this poor lapse of judgment. I’m mad but I miss her.” 

Josie lets out one loud cackle, Lizzie’s expression not amused. “And what exactly is so funny?” 

“Lizzie, it’s only been maybe five hours since you’ve seen her. If you would like to go home, you’re more than welcome to.” 

Lizzie scoffs, “Are you trying to kick me out?” 

“No. I’m only saying if you’re going to mope all night, go home to her.” 

Lizzie breathes in a deep breath and releases it with a smile. 

“I think I’d rather be here for you tonight. I’ll just send her a text.” 

Josie gives Lizzie a nod. 

** My Mrs: I saw your text and I’m sorry, too. I could’ve handled it differently,**** but I still meant what I said. We can talk about that tomorrow.**** As far as Josie goes, it’s going to get rough. I miss you and love you, too. **

“Want to have a movie and a cuddle night?” Lizzie offers, earning an honest smile from Josie since she’s returned home. 

“Okay. I’m just going to take a shower first,” Josie says as she gets up off the couch. 

“Thanks, Lizzie.” 

Lizzie gives Josie an encouraging smile as Josie walks to her bedroom. Lizzie lifts herself off the floor as she turns on Josie’s TV and begins scrolling through for movies to watch. She receives an alert from her phone, signaling a text message. 

** Unknown Number: Hey, Lizzie. **

Lizzie stares at her phone warily, not sure as to who was texting her. 

** Lizzie: Do I know you? **

** Unknown Number: It’s Penelope. I asked Hope for your number. **

She was stunned to know that after keeping herself at arm's length, Penelope willingly reached out to her. Anytime she’s talked to Penelope, Hope was always there to guide the conversation, but now she wasn’t sure how to enter this conversation. 

** Lizzie: Oh. Hey. **

** Penelope: Wow, rendered Lizzie Saltzman speechless. Impressive. **

** Lizzie: I can just see your cocky grin through the text, spare me. **

** Penelope: Ah, there she is. **

** Lizzie: Yeah, where I’ve always been through the years. **

Okay, so maybe Lizzie was still harboring some pain. 

** Penelope: I deserve that. I just wanted to tell you that I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about my son. It’s a long, messed up, and heavy story, but I’ll save the details for later. It’s more of an in-person thing. Just, don’t be mad at Hope for this. She said she couldn’t sleep without you. Quite frankly, it was an overshare, but whatever. **

Lizzie wasn’t sure how to go about the response. She wanted to demand answers then, but given the brief history of the story, maybe it was best not. She decides to wait. 

** Lizzie: Does “son” have a name? And I’m not mad at her. Initially, I was, but I’m starting to sense there’s a justifiable reason why some of us were left in the dark. **

** Lizzie: And she told you that? **

Knowing Hope was missing her made Lizzie feel butterflies. She’s wanted and cared for. 

** Penelope: I promise I will explain it to you when I get there. You might be someone who is able to help me. And yes, she said that. **

Lizzie goes back to the messages with Hope, unable to stay upset for long. She knew there was chance Hope may still be awake, based on the texts with Penelope. 

** My Mrs: Hey love, coming home around 8 tomorrow morning. I think the sooner we talk the better. But any chance I can still get my good morning kisses? **

She hops back to the messages with Penelope. 

** Lizzie: Help with what exactly? **

A moment. 

** Penelope: Telling Josie... **

Instinctually, Lizzie gets defensive. Although she may be forgiving to Penelope’s leaving, her protectiveness over Josie was winning out. 

** Lizzie: Penelope, I may be able to forgive you, but for Josie, it’s not a game. You didn’t see the effect you left behind. She broke. I don’t think any of us will really be able to help her once it comes to the time of your arrival. She’s going to have to figure it out for herself. **

Lizzie hears Josie get out of the shower, trying to rationalize everything that’s happened in the last few hours. Another alert shakes Lizzie out her thoughts as she looks back at her phone. 

** My Mrs:**** Baby, you can have them all. I consider myself to be a ** ** pretty independent person****, but I’m missing you terribly. **

Her heart beats rapidly at the thought of her wife missing her. No matter how long they’ve been together, Hope had the ability to unintentionally make her swoon. 

** Lizzie: I love you and I’ll see you soon. **

** My Mrs:**** Love you, too, my love. **

Josie makes her way back out to the living room, joining Lizzie on the couch. 

“Find anything?” Josie questions as she gets comfortable on the couch. 

Lizzie didn’t have any success searching for a movie, too distracted by her phone. 

“Yeah, I thought we could watch The Great British Bake Off,” she lies. 

Josie laughed at the suggestion, “Lizzie, you don’t even know how to bake.” 

“Exactly. I figured why not watch people who can do it better than I can. Plus, it’s an easy blackhole to binge-watch it all.” 

“You’re lucky we go in later tomorrow or this would be a different conversation,” Josie mentions as she settles closer to Lizzie. They start a random season as the show begins to play. 

Another alert. 

** Penelope: I may have been the one to leave, but it hurt me too. I know no one believes that, and that’s fine. But it was never a game. Never. **

Lizzie reads the message, her heart softening at the reply. 

“Let me guess, Hope texting you to say she misses you.” 

“Actually, yes,” technically it wasn’t a full lie, Lizzie thought. 

** Penelope: And my son’s name is Pedro. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting really close to Penelope's return. Like, really close. Are y'all ready? 
> 
> Hope everyone has a good week! See you soon!
> 
> Song: Jordan Rakei - Wildfire


	4. Chapter Four

It’s been three days since Josie heard about Penelope returning. She didn’t know when, or how soon she was returning, but she knew it was happening. She spent the last three days crying, excessively working out her anger, and reading the note Penelope had left. She wasn’t sure how many times she’s read the note, but she wouldn’t be surprised if it had exceeded the thousandths. Her heart and her mind were constantly in a state of war, often her mind winning out. She still loved Penelope, and it tortured her everyday. The hurt and the emotional damage she was left with, it always prevailed.

  
Josie wasn’t ready. She wasn’t ready to see how Penelope moved on; she wasn’t ready to see the girl who still had her heart. Josie hasn’t fallen in love again, nor could she. She’s tried meaningless sex, leaving her to feel nothing. In the three days Josie’s known about the return, she’s realized that she wasn’t as healed as she so hoped. If everything with Jed gets better, will Penelope easily leave again? It was the same thought that multiplied and kept her up at night, leaving her tired – she wasn’t enough.

  
Lizzie and Hope had a conversation, Lizzie understanding that Hope was in an impossible situation at that time. Lizzie shared how she didn’t want there to be secrets between the two, sharing she felt like she wasn’t trusted. Hope agreed, vowing to never withhold anything from her again. When it was all said and done, it was an easy communication fix they needed to work through, and they did.

  
Lizzie and Hope have been opening the restaurant, prepping for the day. They’ve aceepted that Josie needed time, knowing that her mental well-being needed rest, and time. Lizzie and Hope were assigning tasks for the morning shift crew, and they began to busy themselves. Hope and Lizzie were helping to set up tables, fine tuning the atmosphere for the day, when they heard door open.

  
“Good morning, Jed,” Hope and Lizzie greet, used to him stopping in for a coffee before the morning crowd arrived.

  
“Morning,” Jed mutters, with a hint of nervousness, or excitement in his voice. The girls didn’t know which.

  
“Hey, you okay?” Hope questions, gaze soft but attentive.

  
“Yeah-yes! I’m fine. Um, is Josie here?” Lizzie and Hope give each other a look, due to his curiosity.

  
“No, you know she hasn’t been coming in early for a couple of days now. What’s up?” Lizzie pushes. Jed just nods firmly once, and smiles before he goes to exit the restaurant.

  
“Huh. That was weird,” Hope mumbles as she shrugs, returning to the task she was working on prior.

  
“Tell me about it,” Lizzie tags, helping Hope finish up before the restaurant opens.

  
They had about twenty minutes until the restaurant would be kicked into full gear, when Jed walks back into the restaurant. Hope and Lizzie both seemed unamused by his coming and going that they didn’t pay him any mind. Not too long after, their backs were towards the door, not paying attention to whatever Jed was up to.

  
“What does a girl have to do to get some service around here?”

  
Hope instantly turns around, knowing who the voice belonged to immediately.

  
“Park!” Hope yells ecstatically. She practically runs over to Penelope, hugging her best friend.

  
“Hey, Mikaelson,” Penelope says softly, indulging in the warmth of the hug. Penelope allows herself to remain in the hug that spoke of a comforting support.

  
“Welcome back,” Hope whispers to Penelope, earning a final squeeze and for them to separate with kind smiles. Penelope looks over to Lizzie, her expression unreadable.

  
“Hey, Lizzie,” Penelope starts, and Lizzie walks over towards her slowly. Penelope gives her a smile, only for it to be lightly smacked away. Hope and Penelope both stared, wide-eyed by Lizzie’s reaction. It wasn’t a legitimate smack, but one that took Penelope off guard. Before she could even comprehend the action, she was pulled into a tight embrace by Lizzie, who was sniffling in her ear.

  
“You’re such an asshole, Penelope,” Lizzie cries softly in her arms. Penelope only looks over to Hope who gives a supportive head nod.

  
“I’m sorry, Liz. For all of it,” Penelope mutters, sadness seeping through and Lizzie just holds onto her even more.

  
“Now that you’re back, you can’t run again. Okay?”

  
Penelope nods into her shoulder, and Lizzie is content with the response. She pulls away, and the three girls all stand, watery eyed, trying to piece themselves back together again. Hope and Lizzie noticed that Jed had officially left once Penelope entered and that the restaurant was to open soon.

  
“Why didn’t you tell me you were back?” Hope questions.

  
Penelope shrugs and lets out a small laugh, “Because I just got back, maybe an hour ago.”

“And Pedro?” Lizzie quizzes.

“I had him wait outside; Jed took him out. I actually wanted to talk to you both before I officially introduce him to you both,” Penelope explains, uneasiness written on her face. After eight years, they were still able to read one another easily.

  
“Are you okay?” Hope asked carefully.

  
“Let’s talk, yeah?” Penelope requests. Sensing the shift in their somewhat emotional reunion, Lizzie begins to walk Penelope to their office in the back, as Hope pulls aside one of their hostesses.

  
“Hey Evelyn, Lizzie and I need to take care of some business, would you mind opening?”

  
The short brunette with blue eyes politely smiles, “Of course.”

  
“Thank you. We’ll be out as soon as we can.”  
Hope claims and begins to walk towards the back of the restaurant, when she hears Evelyn speak up again.

  
“I have to say boss, she’s pretty hot.”

  
“Do your job, Evelyn!” Hope yells from the back, earning a few chuckles from the staff.

Back at Josie’s, she decides to stop sulking and get back to work. She desperately needed to busy herself to stop thinking of Penelope. After another night of restlessness, she decides to stop giving power to the girl who isn’t even there. She puts on a brave face, hiding away the emotions she truly felt – confusion, heartache, and hatred.

  
“Refocus, Josette. Don’t feed into it,” she mutters to herself, trying to give herself a pep talk. Letting out a final long breath, she gathers her belongings before heading out the door.

  
She makes her way to the restaurant, listening to music with the windows down, enjoying the subtle warmth. She always felt safety in music, it fed into every mood and emotion she had, healing her.

  
Music was a common bond Penelope and Josie shared. Both were talented vocally, and Penelope was also a talented pianist. More times than not, Penelope would play and Josie would sing along with her. They shared new music with each other and created CDs for the other, consisting of love songs and a hopeful future.

  
It was no surprise to her when she found out that Jed and Penelope built a record label together. And she’d have to admit that they had solid musicians signed, too.

  
She rolls up to the back of the restaurant, parking her car before heading inside. When she walks in, she notices Evelyn running the front of the house.

  
“Hey, Josie,” Evelyn greets kindly.

  
“Morning, Evelyn,” Josie acknowledges, her face holding a hint of intrigue, “where’s Lizzie and Hope?”

  
Evelyn adjusts the menus in her hands, before giving Josie her full attention, “They’re in the office with a new hire I think. They’ve been in there a while though.”

  
Josie scrunches her brows in bewilderment, “A new hire?” she mumbles it more to herself, usually knowing if there were interviews, or even positions that needed to be filled ahead of time.

  
Evelyn just shrugs, “Don’t know. She’s a looker though, so good luck with the staff,” she laughs lightheartedly and saunters off.

It’s been ten minutes since Josie’s arrived at the restaurant, checking in with the staff, making sure everyone was settled, and making sure the environment was a positive one. She was in the middle of setting up inventory for the bar, prepping it before happy hour later in the afternoon, when she hears Lizzie’s surprised voice, “Josie.”

  
Josie looks back to Lizzie and her face falls seeing Lizzie’s complexion red and blotchy, she’s been crying.

  
“Lizzie, what happened, are you okay? Where’s Hope?” Josie walks over to Lizzie and pulls her towards a corner of the bar, out of immediate contact from customers.

  
“I’m fine. You’re here early,” Lizzie mentions, struggling to remain calm.

  
“Yeah, I decided to stop having a pity party,” Josie says easily, still not content with how Lizzie looks.

  
“Lizzie, what’s going on?”

  
Lizzie does her best to regain her poise, “Josie, there’s something you should know.”

  
“Tell me, Liz,” Josie presses sternly.

  
“It was unexpected, but-,”

  
“Penelope,” Josie whispers, her eyes looking passed Lizzie’s shoulder. Lizzie immediately senses the air around her change and she turns around, seeing Hope and Penelope in another embrace. She turns back to Josie and she sees the haunted look on her face. Josie’s staring, and she hasn’t moved.

  
“Jo,” Lizzie mumbles, taking a small step towards Josie. Josie still hasn’t looked away.   
When Lizzie turns around again, Hope catches the two looking first, her face expressing the same uneasiness Lizzie felt.

Penelope notices Hope’s change in posture and follows her line of sight. Josie. It’s the first time she’s locked eyes with the other girl in eight years, and Penelope’s world stops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re about to get into the nitty-gritty soon! So I hope y’all are ready! Let me know your thoughts! 
> 
> Song: James Vincent McMorrow - Evil


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Anxiety attack in this chapter
> 
> Sidenote: Important topic is discussed at the end note.

Time was still. Penelope and Josie’s eyes were locked, searching for answers in a populated room. Life around them was proceeding, but they were in a trance. They were different but the electricity from their gaze still palpable to their surroundings. It was mundane, even after all this time. However, they were both riddled with baggage from past hurt, they both didn’t know if they could recover. 

Lizzie moved to rest a hand on Josie’s shoulder, causing Josie to break eye contact. Josie’s eyes link with Lizzie’s and they’re pleading. Lizzie hears footsteps walking towards their direction and she can see the rising panic flooding Josie’s face. Lizzie turns around, doing her best shield Josie from an approaching Penelope and Hope. Lizzie tries to communicate with her wife with her eyes — this isn’t going to go well. 

Penelope does her best to look composed, but the devastation was seeping from her heart. The girl that kept her thoughts preoccupied daily, was in front of her. If she could walk the five feet that separated them just to be in the same space, she’d be content. 

Penelope decides to take a risk, “Hi, Josie.” Before she knows it, Josie storms off passed them, leaving Penelope to deal with the guilt that was chipping away at her. 

Penelope knows she has no right to be disappointed, she was the cause of this rift. Penelope’s expression goes stoic, hiding the pain she’s used to covering up. Lizzie soon follows Josie to the back of the restaurant, smiling her way passed customers, remaining professional as she does so. 

“Pen, give it some time,” Hope says from beside her, trying her best to be supportive. 

Penelope chuckles sadly, “No, Hope. I’ve made my bed, now I have to lie in it.” Penelope does her best to keep her head high, brown eyes that used to shine so bright looked bleak – drained. But she was still so beautiful. 

“I’m going to get back to Jed and Pedro,” Penelope addresses as she makes her way to the front doors. Hope follows her, stepping outside with Penelope for a moment, needing a breath of fresh air. 

“Hey, come over with Pedro tonight for dinner, yeah?” Hope requests gently. 

“Okay,” it was a strained response, urging Hope to hug her friend for the umpteenth time. And to her detriment, she begins to cry. She allows herself to release some of the heartaches she has, still withholding herself from losing it completely. 

Penelope pulls away, wiping away the tears that escaped and sucks in a shallow breath. 

“Love you, Park,” Hope admits with a sympathetic smile. 

“Love you, too. I’ll see you tonight,” Penelope confirms as she turns to walk down the street. Hope watched Penelope until she rounded the corner, and let out a heavy sigh before going back to work. 

Back inside, Lizzie had followed Josie into their office and Josie was frantically pacing in the small space. She was waving her hands, signaling she was trying to calm down. Lizzie watched from the spot where the closed door was, unsure of what to do. 

“Lizzie, I c-can’t breathe,” Josie says as hot tears start to fall. An anxiety attack. Lizzie makes her way to Josie, stopping her in her tracks. Josie bounces up in down in her space, trying to relieve herself in some way. 

The only thought Lizzie had was to hug Josie, and she did. She wrapped her arms around her twin, holding her close. Josie was still fidgeting, trying to take in deep breaths. 

“Breathe with me, Jo. Take in a deep breath,” Lizzie advised. Josie did her best to suck in a deep breath but it was ragged and uneven. 

“Release it slowly,” Lizzie instructed, still holding onto Josie. 

A rushed breath exhaled. 

“Another deep breath in.” 

Josie sucks in another breath that had a little more control. 

“Good, and release.” 

A more even release 

“Deep breath.” 

Lizzie’s shirt is starting to absorb warm tears. 

“Release.” 

And Josie did. Sobs started to escape her body as she wrapped her arms around Lizzie, holding onto her tightly. She muffled the pain her heart had carried for eight years and released it all into Lizzie’s neck. Slowly, they both find themselves sinking down to the floor, and Lizzie continues to comfort Josie. 

“I can’t do this, Lizzie. I can’t,” Josie states with so much sorrow. Lizzie cries for the second time that morning, wanting both Josie and Penelope to find the peace they both deserved. 

“She lied, she lied,” Josie mumbles repeatedly, sobs still leaving her body as she uses Lizzie as a lifeline. 

Lizzie doesn’t say anything. What she knew now than what she didn’t know before, she couldn’t bring herself to say anything. 

They sat in the office for nearly twenty minutes, embracing one another. Josie’s sobs turned into small hiccups and sniffles. Her eyes were puffy, and they continued to shed small tears. Lizzie looked down to Josie, who adjusted herself to be cradled, and saw how wrecked Josie was. Lizzie wanted to fix it, but she knew she couldn’t. She makes a silent promise to herself to help both girls heal, whatever that meant. 

“I hate her,” Josie mutters unconvincingly. 

“I know,” Lizzie says to fill the air. A moment of silence passes before Josie speaks a thought she didn’t mean to share, “she’s still hot.” 

Lizzie lets a boisterous laugh out at the admission, edging away some of the tension. 

“Don’t you dare repeat that to anyone,” Josie says in a threatening tone. 

“Twin secrecy, I promise,” Lizzie crosses her heart to solidify her promise. 

Josie has calmed down enough to remove herself from Lizzie’s hold, and takes in another deep breath and blows it out. 

“How am I going to do this?” Josie questions, trying to find a quick fix answer. 

Lizzie shakes her head and shrugs, “I don’t know, Jo. I know you’ll find a way somehow. Now that you know she’s back, at least you know there’s a chance she may be around.” 

Josie nods, still not satisfied with the answer. “Would you mind if I took off? I can ask MG to cover for the night. I’m tapped out.” 

“Go. Hope and I will manage. Just, please, if you need me, call me,” Lizzie requests, still worried about Josie’s state of mind. They both begin to stand up from the floor and give each other one last hug before Josie gathers her things and heads out the front of the restaurant. 

Hope enters the office shortly after and sees Lizzie leaned up against the desk, staring at the floor. 

“Hey, baby,” she greets cautiously. Lizzie looks up and gives her wife a tired grin. Needing some comfort of her own, she walks towards Hope and leans her head down to rest against Hope’s shoulder. Hope soothes her hands up and down Lizzie’s back, massaging away any tension she had. 

“It’s not even noon yet and I’m already exhausted,” Lizzie confides sighing heavily against Hope. 

Hope places a tender kiss to Lizzie’s neck, earning a giggle, “It’s going to get hard, babe. But I’m not giving up on family,” Hope’s tone stern. 

Lizzie stands up, reaching for Hope’s hands, placing a kiss to the back of each hand. She lets out an exasperated huff, “Hope, I don’t know what we’re going to do. If this is how Josie reacts to Penelope being home, what’s going to happen when she finds out about Pedro?” 

“We’re not going to do anything besides be there for them both. They’re going to need us. If they can at least be civil, or even friends, that’s a win in my book.” 

Lizzie smiles appreciatively before leaning down to kiss Hope softly. Once content, they both pull away with shy smiles. 

“You always know what to say,” Lizzie admits with a content smile. 

Hope raises a proud brow with a sly smile as she pulls Lizzie closer to her, “Just because the world around us seems to be burning down doesn’t mean we have to, right?” 

“Mhm.” 

Hope places another kiss to Lizzie’s lips before she makes her way back towards the door, “Oh, babe, I invited Penelope and Pedro for dinner tonight. I thought it’d be nice to catch up, plus I’d like you to meet the nephew.” 

Lizzie smiles at the comment, “Nephew?” 

“Yeah! We’re like this,” Hope crosses her fingers tightly, expressing their closeness. 

Lizzie laughs lightly, “Okay.” Lizzie tilts her head to the side, soft eyes and a soft smile still on her face. 

“It’ll work out,” Hope says with certainty. Lizzie nods with a grin of her own. 

Hope tosses Lizzie a wink before opening the door to the office, “Time to get back to work, love you.” 

“Love you.” 

Before Lizzie hops on the computer and gets flooded with work, she shoots Penelope a text. 

** Lizzie: Listen here, Penelope, ** ** things are happening fast and are**** very intense.**** But I want you to know that I’m her e**** for you too. ** ** Hope and I both. ** ** You don’t need to do this alone anymore,**** I promise. **

Lizzie begins to consume herself with emails and paperwork before she gets a reply back from Penelope. 

** Penelope: ** ** Thanks, Saltzman. ** ** I’m glad you know the truth, it helps. See you tonight. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I just wanted to quickly discuss one of the main comments I have received throughout the short duration of this fic. To put it out there, no, it isn't rape. I don't like the idea of that being written, because, for me, rape isn't for entertainment value. As a woman who has had a traumatic close encounter, I can't bring myself to write that. However, I don't condemn fics that have written it. To each, their own and I respect other people's decisions. Anyway, just wanted to clear that up for everyone.
> 
> Moving on, I hope you have all enjoyed this chapter! Let me know if you're ready for the bumpy road ahead! Take care of yourselves and have a lovely weekend!


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Took a little longer to get this out, but here it is haha

The day was long and tiresome. From the exponential amount of work and emotional exhaustion exerted, Hope and Lizzie were ready to go home. They left the restaurant in the latter part of the afternoon, needing time to relax before Penelope and Pedro’s visit. Lizzie, who is quite invested in having good first impressions, wants her their home to be immaculate. Hope had asked if seven would be an okay time for the visiting duo, and Penelope approved. 

Hope was nervous. Sure, she could handle Penelope and it was easy between the two; connecting with Pedro was a different task. Yes, she’s talked to the boy on the phone, seen him on FaceTime even. But It was different to be present. She loves the kid wholeheartedly, she’s one, out of two, who had the privilege to watch him grow from afar. He was sweet, intelligent, and carried Penelope’s quick wit, unfortunately. 

Nevertheless, she was proud of what Penelope and Pedro had overcome and endured. She’s seen Penelope grow tender and even more protective in her surrounding relationships, and she’s done her best with her son.

Now, she wanted Pedro to love her like family, and to love her wife just the same. More than anything, she wanted Pedro to feel like he had family that will cherish and protect him outside of Penelope. She wanted them both to feel like they could have a family. No more running, hiding and growing alone. 

As for Lizzie, she didn’t have any idea what to expect. She’s heard Hope discuss the duo and praised Penelope’s parenting before their arrival. It was nothing but good things Hope had to share, and Lizzie was excited to meet the new member in their little group. Eight years of separation is long, but when there is a love and a connectedness there, it’s as if nothing's changed. Her conversation earlier only established that she had forgiven Penelope for her leaving. Lizzie still had questions, but it was already a tough morning, so she didn’t press. 

It was nearing seven, and the married couple fell into a natural cadence of hosting. Hope was prepping a meal for them all, while Lizzie decided she would finish setting up the table. Where Lizzie lacked experience in the kitchen, Hope made up for; Lizzie doing the same with her eye in design. It was domestic and they loved it. Hope was finishing the last of her plating when she hears three quick knocks coming from the front door. She meets eyes with Lizzie’s from across the room and they both freeze for a moment. 

A couple more knocks from the door shake them from their hesitance as Hope makes her way to their front door.

“Coming!” Hope yells from inside her house, leaving Lizzie to finish setting up the table for  them. As she goes to open the door, she takes a centering breath to calm herself. When she opens the door, she’s greeted first with Penelope’s soft smile, “Hey.”

Hope smiles in return, “Hey.”

The presence of a young boy by her side was evident and her eyes trail down to meet his gentle brown ones. He gives her a joyous grin before he steps forward to hug Hope, causing her to melt. 

“Hi, aunt Hope!”

His head was pressed against her waist and she looked up to Penelope with a swooning pout. Penelope shrugs her shoulders and nods her head in understanding. She backs away slightly, only to lean down and get eye level with him.

“Hey, kiddo. It’s nice to finally meet you,” she confesses, tears threatening to spill at the amount of love she already feels for him. He smiles again before hugging her once more, and her anxiety instantly dissipates as she soaks in the hug. 

“How about we take this inside, yeah?” Hope insists, guiding the two in.

Penelope’s eyes scan the living area, looking at the decorated walls, and the sense of life filled the place. There was a comforting feeling the house had, it was homey. Her observation was interrupted once Lizzie stepped into view. She looked conflicted, not sure on how to go about approaching the boy she’s never met. 

She took in his slightly darker complexion and a set  o f doe-eyes . She laughs internally at the feature that makes he r  think of someone in particular with similar brown eyes. His curly hair  that sat neatly on top of his head and a button-up shirt tucked  carefully into his khaki shorts.  He was quite the cute, young gentleman.

To her benefit, Pedro walked confidently towards her and greeted her, “Hi aunt Lizzie, I’m Pedro.” Lizzie was a goner. He referred her as an aunt, and she wasn’t about to deny the title. She knelt on the floor and looked at the boy with warmth in her eyes.

“Hi Pedro,” she greeted softly. Pedro walked up to Lizzie and hugged her. Lizzie hugs him back, a natural protectiveness sparked once they embraced. Lizzie looks up to Hope, who let a stray tear escape. She let go of Pedro and looked at him with tenderness.

“You hungry?” Lizzie asked. 

Pedro nods his head enthusiastically, “If aunt Hope cooks like my mom says she does, yes!” The ladies laugh at the response, allowing themselves to relax. 

“Luckily for you, your mom knows what she’s talking about for once,” Lizzie glances at Penelope who glares playfully, and Lizzie tilts her head proudly. Lizzie stands back up, only to greet Penelope in a hug, holding it for a moment in silent conversation. 

It wasn’t just a simple dinner between friends, but a homecoming. It was a moment that introduced and welcomed, not only Penelope back but her son, too. 

“ So, Pedro, what kind of things do you like to do?” Lizzie  quizzes. Dinner was comfortable, small talk abo ut Penelope and Pedro’s plans . Along with them sharing memories, too. 

Pedro ’s face lit up  at the question, “I enjoy literature and music. If I can listen to good music while reading a book at the same time, it sounds like a perfect  time for me.”

Lizzie’s face scrunches up, dissatisfied by the  response. 

“How uncanny. I wonder where  those characteristics come from,” Hope mentions looking at Penelope with an eyebrow raise. 

“ My mom, and for that I’m blessed,” Pedro rebuttals effortlessly. Lizzie and Hope both scoff, slightly taken aback by the quick response . Penelope only sits up a little straighter with a proud smile.  Pedro looks up to her and she tosses him a wink, and he grins.

Lizzie looks to Pedro with  a studying gaze and he notices,  face  expressed in curiosity.

“She’s been coaching you hasn’t she?” Lizzie asked . 

Penelope rolls her eyes at the question , and Pedro responds before she could shut down the question.

“Coaching in what way?” Pedro  questions with a pensive head tilt. 

“She means your mom tells you what to say,” Hope clarifies, getting Pedro to understand.

Pedro’s quiet for a moment, and  Lizzie and Hope feel guilty. They weren’t sure if they overstepped a boundary, but he answers them, leaving them speechless.

“No.  I’ve been taught that I have a mind of my own. When I say I’m blessed, I am. I don’t know much but from what I do know , I’m lucky to be like her than my actual parents. She’s the be s t. ”

His explanation surprised them all . Hope and Lizzie weren’t aware that he knew of his adoption , and Penelope feeling her heart grow a little more at his confession.

“ Um, he knows?” Lizzie double checks with Penelope and she nods. “Of course he knows, I wouldn’t keep the truth from him.”

“She’s never lied to me,” Pedro continues, “ I know I was adopted. I don’t  know  everything because mom says when I’m old enough to understand, she’ll tell me. But being blood doesn’t make you family.  She’s my mom and that’s all I know.  Just like you’re my aunts. So if there are things I can do like mom; or be like,  it makes me happy,” he finishes, causing all three girls to have glossy eyes.

“Wow,  ki d. You have a way with words don’t you?” Hope laughs  at his statement.

Penelope wraps an arm around his slim shoulders and places a kiss on top of his heads.

“ Love yo u , buddy,” Penelope whispers down to him and he responds, “Love you, too.”

“Alright, how about some dessert, yeah?” Hope  offers as she stands and begins to take their dinner plates to the kitchen. 

The night was finishing up, leaving them on the couch, watching  The Sandlot.  It was a favorite of theirs that Penelope made sure to pass down to Pedro. After they quoted the movie and laughed at the scenes that  never got old, they were  getting ready to close down for the night. 

“ Can I ask a question?” Pedro intrudes the quiet night air and the girls give him their undivided attention.

“Ask away,” Hope encouraged.

Pedro takes another moment,  looking back over to the wall that adorned picture frames. 

“Where’s Ms. Josie? How come she’s not here? ” The room fell silent. The three girls eyes pinged back and forth  between each other. 

“ Well, buddy, that’s hard to answer ,” Penelope started, unsure of how to really go about the  question. She’s always beat around the bush, saying she was special and leaving it at that. B ut now, she felt like it was a losing battle  to his interest.

“Why?” Pedro pressed.

“Because … it’s different,” Penelope  mumbles weakly.

“ You said she was special and I couldn’t call her ‘aunt Josie’. But if she’s special and aunt Lizzie’s sister, how come she didn’t come to  dinner?”

“ That’s because I only invited you two,” Hope interjects, trying to take some pressure away from Penelope.

“Then can w e meet her tomorrow?” 

“I don’t think so, bud,” Penelope responds somewhat defeated.

“Why?”

They sit there, talking in circles, clearly not getting away with the topic.

Lizzie sucks it up and reveals more information than Penelope wanted, “ Josie and your mom aren’t really friends right now, sweetie.”

Penelope looked at Lizzie , irritation was evident. 

Lizzie rolled her eyes, “Hey, you never lied to him right?  Don’t start now.” 

Penelope lets out a heavy, exasperated sigh, before looking Pedro in his  eyes.

“Josie is different than aunt Hope and  aunt  Lizzie ,” she starts inhaling another long breath.

“Mom, tell me,” he encourages kindly .

Time to move forward, Penelope thinks.

“Well, before I became your mom, Josie and I , we were in love .”

Pedro’s face  went through a series of emotions. From shock to the excitement and then sadness.

“ Because of me, she doesn’t love you anymore?” He asked, causing the three women’s hearts to break at his  self-blame.

“No, baby. There’s more to it than that ,” she comforts as she runs a hand through his curly hair .

Another quiet moment.

“Mom .”

“Yeah?”

“Is  that why you haven’t dated anyone? Because you still love her?”  His question caused both  Lizzie and Hope to go bright-eyed, not knowing the depth of her love life.  Penelope looks away from Pedro a moment, glancing to questioning and  compassionate eyes from her friends.

And the truth. 

“ Yeah, buddy, I still love her.”

The admission left everyone quiet. Little to the adults' knowledge, Pedro was  formulating a plan. Penelope had given him happiness and love, and he wanted to do the same for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there's some info for y'all! Trust me when I say I will explain everything but I'm not going to dump it all at once haha. 
> 
> Anyway, what do you guys think? Let me know!
> 
> Song: Peach Tree Rascals - Mariposa


	7. Chapter Seven

Three days. Three long days of trying to suppress all of the emotions that wanted to burst at the seams. Josie was trying her best to seem firm and overall over it. However, her fleeing the scene a few days prior proved anything but. Now, she remains going to work, knowing there may be possibilities of running into the girl who still held a piece of her. She had messaged Lizzie and Hope, practically begging that they’d inform her when Penelope would pop into the restaurant. It wasn’t to hide per se, but more so she could steel herself for the incoming wave of uneasiness.

It seemed to have worked for the last few days. Penelope wouldn’t acknowledge Josie and beeline to the back office, usually where Lizzie was stowed away, and Hope. As for Josie, she would hide away in corners and the back of the restaurant, trying to cover up her discomfort by simply being busy. It wasn’t an ideal situation. Penelope taking over for Jed and having to interact more with the place Josie co-owned. But it was what it was.

Hope and Lizzie were both being spread thin. Having a relationship with both girls meant handling each girls’ feelings and listening to both sides of the argument. In all reality, they just wanted the two to be civil. Hell, they were adults after all. If they were lucky, maybe the two clashing ladies would even be friends.

It was Friday afternoon when Josie found herself working her way around the front of the restaurant. Penelope had shown up and made her way to the back, discussing new talent for the weekend shows. Having been able to not make eye contact with the other, she did catch a glimpse of her profile as she hid behind the bar. Penelope, who always seemed put together, looked tired and seemingly distraught. Josie’s interest piqued quickly drowned out the feeling of caring and refrained from staring any longer. But a part of her wanted to know why she was cracking. She shook her head in frustration and proceeded to help host and oversee her staff.

As she was seating a crowd of teens in a booth, she sees a young boy standing by the host podium in the front. She quirks a brow at the curious brown eyes that seem to be investigating the inner walls. As she seats the group, she makes her way back towards the front of the restaurant, as the boy did a small turnaround. When he turned to face an expectant Josie, he gave her an impressed facial expression and nodded his head in delight.

“Nice place you have here. A nice balance if I say so myself,” he says, earning a chuckle from Josie.

Josie crosses her arms, a kind smile placed on her lips, “I’m glad you think so.” Josie glances around to see if any guardians were present with him, only to see him standing there carefree.

She quirks her head, studying him, “Aren’t you a little young to be wandering off alone?”

The boy only looked at her in surprise, and maybe in a little offense. “I happen to be turning nine soon. My sitter is just down the street. He’s the one I’m worried about being alone.”

Josie liked this kid’s spunk, “Well then, is there anything I can help you with?”

He smiled sweetly and placed his hands into his pockets as he stood a little straighter. “I’ve heard you sell magnificent milkshakes.”

Josie chuckles at his enthusiasm and begins to usher him to a small booth towards the front of the restaurant.

“And may I ask who told you such honest reviews?’ Josie quizzes as she watches the curly-haired kid sit at the table with his hands folded neatly on top of it.

“My aunts mentioned it to me and I thought why not test it for myself,” he explained simply.

“I think I like your aunts. They sound like wise women.”

“You like them.”

His response made her cock an eyebrow at his unrelenting statement. Now she was curious.

“Do I know your aunts?”

He looked at her with a mischievous grin, “You should. They’re here all the time,” he shrugs.

“You’re an interesting kid, you know that?” Josie mentions.

“My family never lets me forget.”

This kid is quick.

Josie grins, “Alright, what kind of milkshake would you like?”

He seems to light up, remembering the milkshake he suggested earlier.

“Cookies ‘n’ Cream, please. The best flavor ever,” he states, with a hand poised in the air for added confidence.

Josie lets out an airy laugh at his remark, “Coming right up, buddy.” As she goes to retrieve his milkshake, she hears him mutter a response. “Hey! My mom calls me that too!”

Whoever his mom was deserving of multiple high-fives, she thinks.

Josie goes to the back of the restaurant, tending to the kid’s milkshake. She has to admit, the short few minutes of conversation with him was bringing out a peace she hasn’t felt in the past week. He was polite, smart, and carried quiet confidence that was admirable. She finishes garnishing the top of his milkshake with cookie crumbles and makes her way back out. She spots him, still sitting at the table, tapping his fingers to the music playing throughout the building.

“Here ya go, one Cookies ‘n’ Cream shake,” Josie delivers to an excited grin. He takes an impatient sip and sinks into his seat. His brown eyes meet Josie’s as if she’s just hung the stars in the sky.

“My aunts were wrong. It’s not magnificent, it’s heavenly,” he confirms as he takes another long pull. Josie’s face is stuck in a smile as she converses with the kid and she’s thankful for the distraction.

She decides to sit across him at the small booth and he seems grateful for her company.

“So, tell me, what’s your name?” Josie presses lightly.

He places the glass cup on the table as he gives her the brightest smile, “I’m Pedro.”

Josie returns the smile easily, “Hi Pedro, I’m Josie.”

“I know.” Pedro picks up his cup again, drinking from it, savoring every sip.

Josie’s face turns into one of confusion. He’s alluded to her knowing his aunts and he knows who she is. She doesn’t recognize him, and she knows she’s definitely never seen him in the restaurant before. Her curiosity getting the best of her decides to find some answers.

“May I ask how you know my name?” she inquires.

He pauses for a moment, seeming to think over her question, “Your badge says so.”

Josie furrows her brows and looks down to the thin name tag that’s pinned to her shirt. She sucks in her lips, nodding her head as if she’s been duped.

“I see. And what about your aunts, what are their names?”

Pedro stops drinking his milkshake. He takes the questioning like a game of chess. You have to play smart and make the right plays. After the dinner he had at his aunts’ home, Penelope was honest with him. They were laying down Jed’s guest room, sharing a bed and Penelope was nurturing his somewhat wounded spirit. His mom was sad and Miss Josie wasn’t currently a part of their little family. Understanding for his age, Penelope mentioned because of their journey when Pedro was a kid, Miss Josie didn’t know she had a son. After an hour of explanation, Pedro came to understand that Penelope was simply protecting him.

After talking to Josie, Pedro has grown to like her gentleness. She was nice and very pretty. He approved of his mom’s past girlfriend. Maybe, just maybe he could make her a present one.

“Well you see, Miss Josie-,” he begins, only to be cut off by her.

“Please, just call me Josie. I’m not even in my thirties yet, don’t go aging me,” she laughs lightheartedly and he follows suit.

“Okay… Josie. I can’t tell you their names,” he responds.

She gives him a playful scowl, “And why can’t you?”

“Because… you’re technically a stranger,” he says in a faux menacing whisper. She lets out an all too loud cackle, causing onlookers in the restaurant to look in their direction. She holds up her hands in apology and begins giggling alongside Pedro.

“You’re quite something,” she quips, looking at Pedro with a softness.

Before he could respond, a guy frantically walks into the restaurant, eyes bouncing in every direction. Josie catches sight of him, on edge at his distraught.

“Landon!” Pedro calls from across the room and the curly-haired man turns to him, worriedness leaving his body. He walks over to him at the table and grabbing onto Pedro’s shoulders.

“Dude, you can’t take off on me. Your mom would have my head!”

“I’m sorry,” Pedro apologizes, seeming to understand that his decision wasn’t the safest or the smartest.

Josie watches the interaction and tries to comfort the adrenaline ridden man before her.

“Hey, can I get you a glass of water or something?” She offers as she places a hand on his shoulder. He finally takes a glance in her direction, and when he does, his eyes go wide. He stares, unmoving. Oh no.

Josie looks at his shell shocked face, not sure what the cause of his reaction is, “Um, are you okay?”

Pedro nudges Landon’s shoulder, causing him to snap out of his daze. Landon looks back to Pedro, and they’re in silent conversation; communicating through their eyes.

“S-sorry,” Landon speaks up, “Thanks for uh, watching out for him. How much do I owe you?” he asks, nodding to the milkshake on the table.

Josie gives a small grin, “No worries. On the house.”

Landon gives her a tight smile before looking back to Pedro, “Alright, dude, I think we should get out of here.”

And in a matter of seconds, Josie’s world gets flipped again. Penelope, Lizzie, and Hope all step out of the back of the restaurant, seemingly unaware until they see Josie, Pedro, and Landon at the front of the restaurant. Their eyes in shock and Penelope goes hard. Josie doesn’t understand the tension, but her questions quickly get answered by the young boy.

“Josie, meet my aunts and my mom, Penelope.”

What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a lot of fun with this. It's time to get this story rollin'!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this one. Tell me how you feel and I'll see on the next one! 
> 
> Song: Rex Orange County - Sunflower


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry...

Penelope. A mom. What? Questions were being thrown around in her head, a headache coming on with ease. She doesn’t move, and she can sense all participating parties eyes on her. She looks down to the boy who gave her company and he’s still beaming with pride. When she finally looks up to the girls who watched for Josie’s next move. It was as if the whole restaurant was oblivious of the looming information that just shook Josie to her core.

Josie looks to Landon, he looks nervous. Not so much nervous, but also scared. Pedro said he was his “sitter”, so he couldn’t be the father, could he? What felt like long, drawn-out minutes, was only a matter of seconds, a ferocity in Josie’s chest began to ignite. With an all too calm whisper, she looks to Landon, holding his gaze, “I suggest you two go. It seems I need to have a word with his _aunts _and _mom. _It’s still on the house.”

Landon was only capable of blinking a few times before bobbing his head in quick succession. “Let’s leave them to it. Come on, Pedro,” Landon instructs, and Pedro only holds a frown on his face. Pedro reached his hand to touch Josie’s forearm, and she jumped at the action. Before she could say anything, a tinge of guilt hits her when he looks at her, sad.

“I see. It was nice meeting you, Miss Josie.” Before the duo of boys could step out of the restaurant, Penelope meets them at the doors. Josie didn’t even see Penelope walking in their direction, but the close proximity of Penelope was causing her to short circuit. She sees Penelope lean down to whisper in Pedro’s ear, and he smiles softly, and she kisses his forehead before Landon leads him outside.

When Penelope straightens, she looks back to Josie, eyes artic. Josie only felt angrier, Penelope didn’t have the right to be angry, she did. Josie stuck her nose in the air slightly, jaw clenched as she did a rough head nod towards the back of the restaurant. As Josie walks to the back of the restaurant, where Lizzie and Hope hovered, she grabbed onto both of their arms and pulled them to the back office. Their associates only looking on dismissively.

Once inside the office, Josie lets go of both Hope and Lizzie, and soon after, Penelope joins them. The room was relatively small. A simple oak desk with paperwork askew an office chair, and an opposing chair for the other side. It was neat and organized, but the walking space from wall to wall was minimal. Josie was walking in circles, and the room felt dark and heavy. She had so many things she wanted to say, but it was as if her mouth wasn’t listening to the burdening questions on her mind.

Let it be known that old habits die hard because it was as if Penelope was aware of Josie’s trouble and she decides to thrust her own thoughts into the air.

“Surprise, I have a son,” Penelope states in monotone. Josie stops walking in her own little bubble and she looks back at Penelope. Their eyes met and the staredown was almost tangible. Lizzie and Hope watched from their spot next to the desk, not wanting to impose.

When Josie doesn’t respond but only looks at Penelope with disdain, Penelope decides to continue. “His name is Pedro, he’s turning nine in a little over two months-,”

“Nine?” Josie asked in disbelief. The shock and the realization of hearing his age hitting her like a truck. The room that already felt a considerable amount of tension only heightens.

“Yes, nine.” Penelope didn’t seem phased at the question, only getting under Josie’s skin even more.

“Wow,” Josie says in mock awe, “that explains a lot.”

Penelope’s back goes firm, her arms crossing and her jaw tight.

“Explains what exactly?” Penelope questions, tone dark but still composed. Hope looks at Lizzie, exchanging a knowing glance.

Josie laughs sarcastically, and begins pacing again, “Oh you know, why you left and lied in your letter.”

That damn letter. Penelope took in a long, shallow breath, her defense high.

“I didn’t lie.”

Josie’s head snaps back to Penelope. The anger starting to find its way up her spine and soon to spurt from her lips.

“Guys, maybe now isn’t the time for you two discuss this.” Hope mentions, taking a step forward, trying to simmer a soon to be fire between the two.

“What do you mean, Hope? Didn’t you hear, she’s not a liar,” Josie remarks, losing her sense of control. “I mean think about it, she’s been gone, what, eight years? But then again who was counting. Yet, her son is almost nine. And if I think back to the most painful day of my life, and the reason for her sudden departure, I mean… it’s all there.” Josie scoffs as if what she’s insinuating is factual.

“Josie, that’s enough,” Lizzie warns, sensing the ugliness that Josie began to spew.

“What’s wrong Lizzie?” Josie’s attitude was turning sour by the minute. “You used to be on my side.” Josie’s face turns into one of fake confusion, and she acts out a pout, “Ahhh, you’re an aunt now, no?”

“Josie that’s enough,” Hope voices sternly, hand on Lizzie’s back, anchoring her.

Josie’s eyes beam to Hope’s, and Hope’s were unshakable. Josie steps closer to Hope, slightly looking down at the other girl. All restraint Josie was hanging onto fleeing her. Hope didn’t move, although small in stature, she was able to hold her own. Thinking rationally, she knows Josie is simply acting out of bottled impulse and emotion. But that didn’t change the way she felt defensive for her best friend and her wife.

“What Hope? I’m not wrong, am I? Because it seems to me that I’m the only one surprised by any of this. Tell me, how long have you known?” Josie looks to Hope and tilts her head to the side and looks back to her sister. “How long have you known?”

The room goes silent again, and Josie laughs dryly as she runs her hands through her hair. The room feels stale with pain, and all three girls being lashed out at by Josie remain silent.

“You ran away,” Josie whispers, sounding slightly defeated. “You had a son and just left me in the dust.” Josie looks to Penelope then who still doesn’t say anything, but remains guarded.

“You leave me a note filled with false claims and intentions, for what? To laugh at me in the distance? You know Penelope, I always took you as one, to be honest. If you didn’t love me, you could’ve just said so — it’s better than running. Hell, it’s better than getting pregnant to run away from me and live whatever fantasy you wanted.”

“Josette, enough!” Lizzie strangles a shout, but her voice still fills the room. Josie looks to Lizzie in shock, her eyes leaving Penelope’s; allowing her to crack slightly.

“I get it, you’re mad. And yeah, maybe we’re all assholes for not telling you about Pedro, but you’re way out of line.”

Before Josie could even go to respond, Penelope’s voice interrupts.

“Tell me something Josie, is that really what you believe?” Penelope’s voice was rough, strained from trying to hold back the heartbreak that was chipping away at her already broken heart.

Josie looks back to Penelope and just stares at the green-eyed girl. “You tell me.” It wasn’t a yes and it wasn’t a no. Penelope only nods once, before puckering lips and taking in a deep breath.

“No.” She states.

“No?” Josie questions incredulously. Josie’s eyebrows are furrowed again in a harsh line, and Penelope’s body language turns sold again.

“No,” Penelope begins to turn around to the door of the office, gripping onto the doorknob. “You don’t get to hear the truth when you’re this… hateful.” When she finishes her statement, she opens the door to leave the office. A tear escapes her as she harshly wipes it away.

She never thought she’d use the word hate and Josie together. But in that office, that’s all she could feel and think. Josie created a false backstory that only painted Penelope in a manipulative light. When she heard Josie mention that there was even a chance she didn’t love her, she nearly broke down. Josie left the biggest impression on her heart and was the one who taught her how to love. It was the only motivation she had when she decided to adopt Pedro.

If she only knew, Penelope thought. As she walks to the parking lot to get into her car, she allows herself to let out a quiet sob. The pain of everything becoming too much at once. More sobs leave her body as she hears the driver’s door open. She feels arms wrap around her and hears Hope whispering into her ear, “it’s going to be okay.”

Penelope didn’t believe her words for a second, but even in this emotional wrecking, she wouldn’t change it. She wouldn’t give up being Pedro’s mother for a single second. No matter how badly her heart was hurting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you still love me! Real pain takes time to heal. Tell me how you feel and see you soon!
> 
> Song: Brotherkenzie - Treat You Right


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm here!

This damn office. For the last few weeks, it’s been nothing but bad news. The atmosphere in the tiny room felt heavier and dark. It was almost as if you couldn’t step into the room without hearing something, or experiencing an all-encompassing numbing. Josie and Lizzie stood in the stifling silence. Hope had gone after Penelope, leaving the twin sisters in an unbearable quiet.

Josie was fuming. Her mind was reeling by the sudden shift in Hope and Lizzie’s stance. Before, Lizzie and Hope would listen attentively and allowed Josie to speak her mind. But now, now, they were defending the girl who left her in shambles. The anger she was feeling wasn’t only for the sake of Penelope and Pedro, no. No, it was the fact that they were painting her to be the enemy.

Out of all people, she never expected Lizzie to take such a protective role over Penelope. Hell, Lizzie has seen the Josie at her worst. When Penelope left, yes, everyone knew the girl was a mess. But Lizzie knew the vivid details of that “mess”. Josie would go days without eating, allowing the hunger pangs to seep in and try to replace the void in her heart. Needless to say, if she couldn’t eat, she couldn’t really function and care for herself either.

Lizzie spent most of the first days, of Penelope’s disappearance, with Josie. She swore she would rip Penelope a new one if she ever got the chance. She watched Josie turn into an empty shell of herself, and it rocked her world. Lizzie often went to Josie for support, and vice versa. Although Lizzie was upset about losing her best friend, she had no room to add her pain alongside Josie’s. Lizzie feared that Josie would never be the same person she was. Over time, Josie started to heal, but she wasn’t fully the same.

So when Penelope returned, Lizzie tried to hold a piece of defensiveness for Josie, but when Penelope spewed her agonizing tale of motherhood, she couldn’t. The way Lizzie had cared for Josie when Penelope left, was the way she started acting towards Penelope. Yes, Penelope fled, but knowing now why Lizzie wanted Penelope to feel a sense of security. Where Josie had family, including Penelope’s best friend and brother, Penelope had no one but her newly adopted son.

Lizzie knew she could snap and bite back at the way Josie was throwing daggers at Lizzie from across the room. The look reeked of nothing but betrayal. Instead, Lizzie allowed Josie to speak her mind, patiently waiting for her opportunity to express herself.

“I can’t believe you,” Josie says venomously. “Out of all people I never expected you to side with her. I’m out of line? I’m out of line?!” Josie nearly yells, not caring that they were in their place of business.

“Tell me, Lizzie, what’s it like being an aunt? Hm? Let me guess, you found an area in your life where you could be needed and ditched my feelings for it. That’s some great loyalty. How long have you known?”

Lizzie stayed quiet, assuming Josie was going to continue to ask questions, not really looking for an answer. But that theory was quickly met with a firm, unwavering, “I asked you how long.”

Lizzie let out a slow breath, “I found out the night I stayed with you.”

Lizzie saw Josie’s jaw clench so tight, she was sure Josie was going to crack molars in the process. Josie puckered her lips sourly and began to nod her repetitively.

“What? Is that nearly two weeks now? And you didn’t even think to tell me?” Josie takes an accusative step forward, causing Lizzie to stand tall.

“I didn’t know how to bring it up. If anything, I was trying to digest the news myself,” Lizzie explained coolly, trying to keep a level head. “The thoughts you just yelled at her, I thought the same thing. I didn’t know what to say. I was shocked.”

Josie shakes her head, not amused by Lizzie’s answer. She begins to pace the small area once again, mulling over part of Lizzie’s explanation.

“You thought the same thing?” Josie repeats.

“Yes.”

“Were you correct?’

“No.”

Josie stopped, trying her damnedest to understand a hint of anything that is going. Instead of getting vague answers, and trying to drawl out answers, she opts for the straight forward approach.

“Pedro is her son?”

“Yes.”

“How?”

“That’s not my story to share.”

Josie lets out a frustrated grunt, through gritted teeth. It was as if they wanted to keep her in the dark, longer than she already was, and she was sick of it. She wanted to know what was keeping them so secretive, and even in her current state of anger, there was one question on her mind that was making her sick to her stomach to even think.

“Was she raped?”

“No. Thank, God,” Lizzie assured. Josie allowing herself to let go of the breath she didn’t even know she was holding. Finally getting tired of getting the runaround, Josie leans her back against the wall, sinking to the floor. Her knees are to her chest and she looks up at the ceiling, staring at the panels and the shapes they made.

Josie closes her eyes, and sighs in defeat, “Can you tell me anything, please.”

Lizzie watched her sister, looking defeated. She didn’t like being in the position she was in, of knowing and not being able to give the full story. Lizzie pushes her luck and makes her way to Josie. She follows Josie’s lead and slumps to the floor next to her. Surprisingly, Josie doesn’t move away from her. Lizzie tilts her head to Josie, and she can see the tiredness on her features. Her eyes donned dark circles, and her skin was a shade cooler than its usual tone.

The secrecy Lizzie was holding onto started to chip away as she saw her sister’s crushed demeanor. She reached a hand out to place on top of Josie’s knee, and Josie meets her eyes.

Lizzie nods slightly, and Josie mimics the action. “Pedro isn’t Penelope’s biological son.”

Josie’s eyebrows furrow, confusion evident. Lizzie goes to pat her knee, silently telling her to hold her questions.

“Dana is Pedro’s biological mother.”

“What?!” Josie yells in surprise, “Her evil step-sister? The daughter to the prude wife her dad married?”

“That would be the one,” Lizzie confirms.

Josie shook her head, bewildered by the small information dump, “How the hell did Penelope end up with him?”

“That’s the part I can’t get into,” as Josie goes to rebuttal, Lizzie continues. “Pedro is legally Penelope’s; she is his mother. But she didn’t cheat on you, Josie. If she did, you know I wouldn’t defend her like this. Give me some credit.”

Josie lets that seep into her head, Penelope wasn’t unfaithful. But that still doesn’t answer why she had to leave the way she did, no explanation. Against her bitter judgment, she knew the only way she would get answers is if she was willing to listen to Penelope. It was going to be hard. She was still angry, but she needed closure for the sting that ebbed at her daily.

“Lizzie,” Josie mumbles.

“Yeah?”

“Did you forgive Penelope?”

The question took Lizzie by surprise, not really expecting it. As she thinks about, she already knew she forgave her.

Lizzie nods beside Josie, “Yeah, Jo, I did.”

“Do you trust yourself for doing so?”

Lizzie thinks for a moment, thinking about the lengthy explanation Penelope had shared, and she knew there was nothing else to do but forgive her and help her move on.

“I do.”

“If I were to hear Penelope out, am I going to end up regretting it in the end?”

Again, Lizzie didn’t know what Josie was thinking about exactly, but she allowed herself to get lost in the conversation. “How do you mean?”

Josie let out a small sigh through her nose, before looking back up at the ceiling.

“I mean if I were to hear the story, and I did forgive her, which I don’t think I could, but if I did, would it be a mistake?”

“Why would it be a mistake?”

“Because… it might put me in the position of looking like an idiot. Again.”

Lizzie moves to wrap an arm around Josie’s shoulders, and Josie allows herself to be comforted.

“First of all, no sister of mine is an idiot. Secondly, just because you forgive someone doesn’t mean you have to let them in. If you choose to talk to Penelope, listen. Same goes for her, she deserves to hear how you felt. That doesn’t mean you have to go back to how things were. Just take it one day at a time, one step at a time. It’s not a problem that’s just going to disappear. She’s practically on the team now, until we know more about Jed. Might as well try to play nice, no?”

Josie’s eyes close, and no matter the fire that is still churning in her chest, she knows the only way to move on is by facing Penelope. She thinks about the events that happened that day, and the hurt she saw in Pedro’s face tore away at her. It wasn’t his fault; he’s a kid.

Then she thinks about their little conversation before everything went up in smoke. He was polite and confident. May not have been Penelope’s by birth, but his qualities replicated the green-eyed girls. He was smart, and his witty personality kept her charmed, more qualities he had from her ex. The only thing different was that Pedro allowed himself to show his expressions. Whereas Penelope often hid hers.

“Pedro, he seems like a good kid,” Josie confessed to Lizzie and she hears a little chuckle leave the blonde.

“Yeah, he is.”

So Josie found herself in that same office, with a little hopefulness to having clarity about the chaotic day she just had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I thought I'd give you a little some'in some'in, in terms of a little backstory to Pedro. I'm not trying to write a 50 chapter fic so, I got to get this out there haha. 
> 
> Tell me what you're thinkin' and see you soon!


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a longer chapter for y'all!

It was Saturday night, two days have gone by since the clash in Red Peaks occurred. It was back to business as usual, maintaining and managing the popular spot. Hope, Lizzie, and Josie established to move on from the catastrophic events that recently happened–in order to keep professionalism in the restaurant. Although they were able to keep a level of obscurity from their associates, they didn’t want to mix personal affairs with their business.

Within the last two days, Josie has had time to dwell on the little information she knows about Penelope and Pedro, thanks to Lizzie. Sure, she feels a little better knowing that Penelope didn’t completely betray her, but she still had resentment. Jed had randomly stopped by Josie’s house in the afternoon. Josie hasn’t seen him since Penelope’s arrival, and she didn’t know exactly how she felt towards him at the moment.

He greeted Josie with a nervous smile but tried to contain a level of coolness. He was fully accepting of getting the door shut on his face. To his surprise, Josie silently opened the door a little wider, allowing him inside. As he just stood shifting in her foyer, she gives him a once over, undoubtedly aware of where the conversation was to be headed.

“You know you can sit down,” Josie mentions lightly, face still expressionless at his presence.

“Uh, yeah. Yeah,” Jed responds as he clears his throat and makes his way to Josie’s couch. He sits down, elbows on his knees, and hands clasped. His face is studying the pattern on Josie’s rug, eyebrows knitted together. As Josie follows him to the couch, she sits on the opposite end. She sits on her couch, legs and arms crossed. Almost as if she’s protecting and comforting herself at the same time.

A moment of silence passes between the two. Although Jed was Penelope’s brother, Josie has grown to love him as one.

“Are you mad at me?” Jed questions. It was a genuine question, not filled with sadness or resistance. Josie took a moment to reflect on the question, not having pieced Jed together with the whole ordeal.

“Oddly enough, no, I’m not.”

Jed lets out a small noise as if he was confused by the response.

“Why not?”

“To be honest, I don’t know,” she admits. “Maybe because I subconsciously had the expectation that you would keep that kind of secret.”

“Hm,” Jed grunts back. “From what I understand, you weren’t too happy with Hope or Lizzie about it.”

Josie sucked in her lips, knowing that she lashed out in the office. But she didn’t feel like she could really be blamed for it. No, she knew she couldn’t be blamed for it. She thinks about her response to Jed before giving him an answer.

“True. I wasn’t. I think Lizzie was the one I was most upset with. I’m not anymore, but it still sucks to feel like the odd one out you know?”

Jed tilts his head a little, in response to Josie’s mini clarification. Jed may have not been present for a lot of Josie’s breakdowns when his sister had left, but he heard enough from both Lizzie and Hope to know the damage that was left upon her. Having been in his own bubble: dealing with doctors, going over possible scenarios of a negative outcome of the results from the doctors, he hasn’t been present much since Penelope came back.

––

When Penelope returned back to his place, after the feud in the office, he became worried. Penelope walked in, eyes slightly puffy and nose holding a red hue. Jed, who had been lying down on his recliner chair, shot up and walked over to Penelope, body poised in defense.

“What happened? Are you okay? What is it?” he bombarded.

Penelope shook her head tiredly and walked quietly passed him towards the kitchen. Jed followed her closely, as Penelope pulled open the refrigerator. She blankly stares into the fridge, before grabbing a water bottle–she shuts it.

“We need to go to the store. Your fridge is practically empty,” Penelope responds poorly.

“Penelope, what happened?” Jed asked again, not caring about the groceries, or the lack of. Penelope had made her way to the living room, sitting on the couch, snuggled into the corner with her knees brought to her chest. Jed had sat down next to her, leaving her some space.

“Penelope–“

“She thinks I’m this monster,” Penelope mumbles.

“What are you talking about?”

“Josie.”

Jed pauses, slowly understanding why the destroyed expression on his sister’s face is there. Then a thought crosses him.

“Where’s Pedro?”

Penelope takes a sip from her water, as her body continues to shrink into itself.

“He’s with Landon. I told Landon to bring him back in an hour. I needed some time.”

Jed watches Penelope face, it’s distant, vacant. She was always so well composed, hiding her emotions was her specialty. A survival tactic she had adopted. The only other time he’s seen her like this, was when she had to leave. It was worse then. He sees her, vulnerable, and doesn’t know what to do. All he can think to do is ask questions, so he does.

“Why does she think you’re a monster?”

Penelope lets out a sad scoff, “Because I have a kid.”

Jed understands the weight of the situation. He knew Josie didn’t know.

“Who told her?”

“Pedro,” Penelope snorts lightly with a smirk that doesn’t meet her eyes. “Can you believe that?”

Jed closes his eyes and shakes his head, trying to follow the events that have occurred.

“I’m going to need you to give me a play by play, I’m not following.”

Penelope sucks in a deep breath, before taking a small sip of her water. As she screws the cap back on, she continues to stare at nothing, recounting the things Josie was accusing her with. Tears threatened her eyes again, and she fought against them.

“Well, I went over to talk to Lizzie and Hope about the upcoming show, gathering paperwork and contracts, since I’m going to take over here now too. Nothing to it. As I was about to leave, I see Josie talking to Pedro and Landon. Next thing I heard was Pedro announcing me as his mother, which I always adore, but this time I felt numb. Josie didn’t know who he was, at least it didn’t seem like it. Pedro was being Pedro and when Josie didn’t reciprocate his enthusiasm, I saw how sad he got,” Penelope shrugs at the thought. She saw his shiny eyes turn sad when Josie flinched at his contact. It made her protective and melancholy at the same time.

“I told Pedro to go have fun with Landon and I’d meet him back here. I don’t remember walking to the back office, but I did. Once we were shut in there, I just let it out and said he’s my son.” Tears began to roll down Penelope’s cheeks, and she bit the bottom of her lip, trying to get it to stop quivering. “She thinks I cheated on her and left,” Penelope sniffs.

Jed shakes his head adamantly, knowing the absurdity to the accusation. If there was one thing he knew, it was that her love for Josie was authentic and true. When he found out what was to happen before she left the city, he watched her cry most hours of the day. Jed had tried to get her out of the situation, he did, but it didn’t matter. Even throughout the years, Penelope hasn’t moved on. Knowing this, when Josie brought dates around the restaurants and their little gatherings, he was bitter. Bitter at the fact that his sister, whatever decision that was to be made, would make her look selfish. Bitter that Penelope held onto any little hope of reclaiming her life back, which included Josie. But he had to let it go.

“Please tell me you told her the truth, Pen,” Jed practically pleads.

“No.”

“Penelope, you have to tell her,” Jed said sternly. Penelope shoots Jed a displeased look, one that held annoyance.

“She doesn’t want to give me the time of day. And frankly, I didn’t feel like unloading everything after she, not so subtly, insulted me.” Penelope’s voice had raised louder, and tears were streaming her face–filled with anger and sadness.

“I get it. I do. But if you want to get anywhere with her, for her to understand, you have to tell,” Jed presses, not letting it go.

“I’m not ready,” Penelope expressed.

“And when will you be?”

Jed didn’t know what was to come with him. Until he gets news, he’s playing the waiting game. All he did know was that he didn’t want his sister to live with guilt on her heart. He wanted to see her happy. Yes, Pedro brought her happiness and warmth, but she deserved more. He doesn’t know for certain, but he knows if Penelope would stop being stubborn and put away her pride, maybe just maybe Josie would be there. Even if it was just as a friend.

Penelope lets out a frustrated breath, “Pedro should be home soon. I don’t want to discuss this anymore.” Penelope had got up from the couch and went into the spare bedroom she shared with Pedro.

––

“I should have told you before she came back,” Jed mentions.

Josie lets out a dry chuckle, “That would’ve been nice.”

“I was just trying to protect her. To be honest, I haven’t done a good job.”

“Jed?”

“Hm?”

“Why are you here?” Josie asked curiously. Jed finally looked up and over at Josie. He gave her a tight smile, knowing that getting in the middle of his sister’s life isn’t a good idea. But he wanted to know that she’d be okay if things didn’t go well for him.

“She never cheated on you,” he blurted causing Josie’s eyes to go wide.

“I know. Lizzie told me.”

“What did she tell you?” Jed questioned, clearly not up to date.

Josie shrugs, “That Penelope adopted Pedro from Dana. That was about it.”

“That’s it, huh,” Jed says more to himself but Josie responds anyway, “That’s all anyone is willing to give me.”

“Still mad?” He asked. Josie reflects on her feelings, even though she knew that Penelope didn’t run away with some secret lover to start a family, she still had so many unanswered questions.

“Not so much after knowing some bits. I’m mostly confused and tired. I just want to know why. And if Lizzie can forgive her, I take it that that means something.”

“Would you listen to her?” Jed quizzes, attentively watching Josie as she responds.

“That’s all I can do to get some closure, isn’t it?”

Jed nods, “Can I see your phone?”

Josie scrunches her eyebrows, “Um, why?”

“Please,” Jed says, not giving her an answer. Josie rolls her eyes and plucks her phone from her pocket. She reluctantly hands it over to him, and he quickly busies himself on it before handing it back with the screen off.

“She’s not the same,” Jed admits, before standing up from the couch and Josie does the same.

“Neither am I,” Josie adds and Jed shakes his head with a lighthearted smile, and he goes serious again.

“Just… hear her out, please,” Jed requests and Josie nods once. Jed walks towards Josie’s front door, and looks back over his shoulder and gives her a smile before leaving. 

Josie’s left standing in her living room, thoughts overtaking her once again. No matter how hurt she is, she knows she has to face this, whatever it is. She flops back down to her couch, arm slung across her eyes as she tries to cleat her head. She unlocks her phone and the screen Jed was currently on pops up. Penelope’s name is staring back at her, along with her number saved in her contacts. “Damnit, Jed,” she says aloud.

When Penelope left, she left her old number behind too. All Josie wanted was a call, voicemail, anything but to be shut out. Unfortunately, she got the latter. The blue number staring back at her is taunting her. She wants to talk but doesn’t know how to go about it. She doubts Penelope would approach her. Maybe Jed knew what he was doing, because this way, Josie could hide behind a screen. If she were to be faced with rejection (again), at least it wouldn’t be in person.

As she looks at the screen, she taps the icon to send a text message and her nerves begin to make their way throughout her body. She bites her lips and her thumbs hover over the keyboard. With a final breath, she begins typing.

**Josie: Hey, it’s Josie. Jed gave me your number. Look, I’m sorry for what happened at the office. Can you blame me? It’s just, it’s a lot to take in. I know you adopted Pedro, Lizzie told me. I just need answers. I’m so tired of trying to figure it out for myself. We all see how well that’s turning out. Anyway, you have my number now, so if you feel like talking, I guess let me know. – Josie**

Feeling shy and embarrassed, Josie tosses her phone at the other end of the couch as she lays in silence for a while, ignoring the buzz from her phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're FINALLY getting there! Sorry, but I had to get through the reunion bit, no? Next chapter there will be Posie, so hold tight. I'm going to try and have that chapter done by Friday. Emphasis on TRY! 
> 
> Let me know what you thought and how we're feeling? Trying to lower the flame on angst. 
> 
> Song: Conan Gray - Comfort Crowd


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Slight topics of drugs and abuse are discussed.

Josie didn’t know how long she fell asleep for, but when she awoke, it was dark out. The dim light of the moon peeking in through her back patio doors. When Jed had stopped by, there was still enough light out. But now, she’s met with gentle darkness, mental exhaustion inviting her into an untimely slumber. It takes her a brief minute to realize what had happened before she fell asleep. She sits up on the couch, stretching her back and rotating her neck in small, slow circles. Her phone sits in the same position she had tossed it at the end of the couch.

Josie’s nerves started to rile up within her body, not fully understanding her own emotions. She didn’t know what she wanted from Penelope. The full story, and honesty, that was a definite. But after, she didn’t know. Would they still stay in their separate bubbles? Become friends? The unanswered scenarios were giving her a dull headache. Ignoring her phone for a little longer, she got up off the couch and walked into her kitchen. She pulls out a small, rounded wine glass from the cupboard, setting it down on the counter. Opening her fridge, she pulls out a bottle of Zinfandel. After pouring herself a small glass, she takes a small sip from it, looking over to the time on her oven with the numbers reading 10:47 pm.

With her glass in hand, Josie walks back over to her couch, picking up her phone and walks over to her bedroom. She flicks on the light switch, her eyes adjusting to the brightness. She walks across the room to her queen size bed, sitting on top of the covers, fingers tapping nervously on her phone. She takes another drink from her wine and places it on the nightstand beside her bed. A picture frame with her, Lizzie and Hope smiling wide in front of their restaurant also adorning the nightstand.

As Josie turns her phone to face her, the screen lights up and she sees Penelope’s name on the screen–_2 unread messages._

Josie’s heart picks up pace as she stares at her phone, biting her bottom lip, anxious. She taps open the notifications. Once the messages app opens, she looks away, feeling nervous, and unprepared, for the sudden (private) communication with the ghost from her past. With a final breath and a long exhale, she looks back to the screen.

**Penelope: Jed huh? Not surprised if I’m being honest. As for the office, fine. Is that all Lizzie told you? **

Then the second.

**Penelope: Ready to talk whenever you are.**

It was short and distant. Josie looked back at the time and it was already around 11 pm–too late. Ignoring all logic, finally being filled with the connection to the source of her past heartache, she taps out a reply.

**Josie: That’s all Lizzie mentioned. Not her story to share, so she says. I would say I’m ready to talk now, but seeing as it’s late, you probably won’t get this until the morning. **

Josie sends the text, grabbing her wine glass off the nightstand and is shocked when she sees alerted with a message back from Penelope. Not even one message from her but a string of them. Taking another sip from her wine, she places it in the same spot and reads Penelope’s reply.

**Penelope: It’s never good to assume. **

Reading that, Josie knew there was an undertone to the reply. Remembering what she accused Penelope of in the office.

**Penelope: And Lizzie’s right, it’s not. **

Josie lets out a small breath, prepping herself for the slightly longer text from the other girl.

**Penelope: I know it’s all sudden and coming back here threw everyone in for a loop, but I just need you to know that I wanted to tell you. For years, actually, but I just couldn’t. Circumstances have changed and now that I’m back, I owe it to you. I know I do. So if you want to talk tonight, fine. Maybe it’s best to do it sooner rather than later anyway. **

Josie wasn’t ready for the seemingly understanding response. Due to the time, the only ideal way to communicate would be through the phone, but Josie wanted it face-to-face. Josie looks around her room, pondering the thought, and abandoning all logic, she types back another response.

**Josie: I prefer to talk in person, so if you want to do this tonight, I can send you my address. If not, maybe tomorrow at the restaurant. **

“What am I thinking?” Josie mutters to herself before she hears her phone vibrate.

**Penelope: Send it. **

Josie’s heart starts to beat heavy against her chest, realizing that it will just be her and Penelope–alone. She grabs her glass again and downs the rest of the liquid before she types Penelope back her address.

“Shit.”

––

Time was ticking away as Josie paced around her house, not able to contain her jitters. The last few times she’s encountered Penelope, they’ve all been disastrous. Yet, here she is, inviting her over. Sure, may not be as unhinged as she was at the beginning, but she was still uneasy. However, she’s waited eight years for any type of information she could get and now was her chance. At some point, in the midst of waiting, she had refilled her glass of wine. Needing something to help take the edge off.

Josie’s phone vibrates.

**Penelope: I’m here.**

Josie’s stomach tightens and the beating in her chest hasn’t rested since her nap earlier in the evening. She takes a few composing breaths before heading towards the door. She flicks on the light switch to turn on the light outside her front door and opens the door. She sees Penelope walk up the small walkway, and couldn’t help but glance at her ensemble. Light blue jeans, a Stevie Nicks t-shirt that was tucked into said jeans, with the sleeves rolled up to her mid biceps. In an instant, Josie was hit with a wave of nostalgia to their youth. Penelope had dressed the same, but now, it fit her better, age doing her justice. Josie wasn’t blind.

Penelope had stopped in front of Josie, facial expression hard to read, but Josie just stared with wide eyes.

“Hi,” Penelope greeted quietly. Brought back from her own world, Josie awkwardly clears her throat.

“H-hi. Come in,” Josie welcomed. Penelope steps inside, passing Josie, who is shutting the door. She scans the small home. Like Lizzie and Hope’s home, there were pictures of the three placed around the house. A bookshelf neatly placed against one of the walls, coordinated by size and style. The furniture was homey and looked lived in. Neat and warm, just like Josie, Penelope thinks.

“Nice place,” Penelope comments, still looking around the house.

“Thanks.”

And with an air of curiosity, and for her own peace of mind, Penelope asks, “Us talking, will we wake anyone?”

Josie’s arms were crossed over her chest, not in defense, but for self-comfort. She shook her head, “There’s no one to wake. It’s just me.”

“Okay,” Penelope responds, finding calmness in the answer. She goes to study the bookshelf, recognizing some of the old books Josie used to have in her childhood bedroom, and some new.

“Would you like anything to drink?” Josie offers and Penelope turns around to face her. Penelope looks to the small coffee table, where Josie’s wine glass sits, and looks back at Josie, “Whatever you’re having.”

Josie nods before making her way to the kitchen. Penelope couldn’t help but feel the sadness that was placed upon her. Buying a house, having Josie’s mini library be a centerpiece for the house, family pictures strewn along the walls, a cat named Toulouse, and kids. It was their dream together. Now, Josie had already made it happen without her. The only thing missing was the cat and “their” kids. The only thing Penelope had was Pedro. Which was good enough for her.

A small clearing of the throat shook Penelope out of her thoughts, and Josie slowly walked towards her, arm stretched completely, keeping distance to hand Penelope the glass of Zinfandel. Their fingertips barely brush against one another, but they both felt an unwarranted warmth course through them silently.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Josie mumbles. Josie picks up her own glass off the coffee table and finds refuge in her armchair, as Penelope still stands. After taking a drink from her wine, Penelope takes a seat on Josie’s couch.

“It’s late,” Penelope offers, looking at the leather band watch on her wrist. It was nearly midnight.

“I know, I’m sorry,” Josie said.

“Sorry for what? I accepted,” Penelope rebuttals and Josie didn’t respond to the question. Instead, she asked a question that stayed embedded in her mind throughout the years. “Do you regret it?”

Penelope knew the conversation was coming, but it always made her apprehensive when she discussed the past.

“Regret what exactly?” Penelope questions. Josie seems to mule over the specifics to her own question before giving Penelope an answer.

“Leaving.”

Penelope takes another sip from her wine before leaving it on the coffee table. It takes her a minute to compose her internal thoughts, but she does.

“If you’re asking if I meant to leave you, the answer is no,” Penelope stated and looked into Josie’s eyes with such honesty, Josie had to look away.

“My leaving,” Penelope continued, “was not of choice but by force. I’m not close to my dad, you know that. Well, Dana ended up pregnant, by who, I don’t know. I didn’t know much about her past, or any of them once my dad left us. I rarely saw him, his pretentious wife, and a bitch of a step-daughter. Imagine my surprise when the lot of them showed up late one night to my house,” Penelope scoffs sarcastically.

“Unbelievable, all of them,” was all Penelope added to her explanation. Josie watched from her spot on the chair, legs tucked beneath her, cuddling into herself. She saw pain and anger trickle into Penelope’s eyes.

“What happened when they showed up?” Josie presses gently, “where was your mom?”

Penelope releases a harsh breath through her nose, “part of it.” Penelope reaches for her glass of wine gulping the remainder that was left in her glass.

“Part of what?”

Penelope looked at Josie, head tilted to the side, watching Josie’s expressive eyes look sympathetic. She loved her eyes. Penelope sucked in a breath, refocusing on the conversation.

“Have you ever heard Jed talk about mother?”

Josie was taken aback by Penelope’s formal wording for her mom, and when she thought about it, she hasn’t.

“No,” Josie answered honestly.

“She took my father’s money and ran. Well, abandoned me, really,” Penelope clarified. She was staring at the bookshelf, getting lost in the memory.

Josie’s face is set in a confused pout, “Penelope, I’m not following.” Penelope looks back to Josie and back to the bookshelf.

“Before graduation, mother had come into some money. I’m not talking about pocket money. I asked her where it had come from, sure, she had a well off job, but this money definitely didn’t come from it. She refused to answer and became distant and slowly started to drift away from me. I thought nothing of it,” she snorts pathetically, “I tried not to anyway. A few days later, my father, his mistress and Dana stumbled in one night, along with a newborn. A few months old only.”

“Pedro,” Josie whispers.

“Pedro,” Penelope repeats. “They were all talking, well, yelling amongst each other. My father just kept yelling to my mother ‘you know the deal, you know the deal’ and she just said ‘do what you need to’. Dana was fumbling over herself, strung out. When she was pregnant with Pedro, she was doing drugs,” Josie let out a gasp at the fact. “That’s why he’s small for his age, but he’s healthy otherwise,” Penelope adds, easing Josie’s concern.

“Anyway, step-witch left the stroller with him in it by the front door and her shrill voice yelling ‘we have to go’. I still didn’t know what was going. I went to my father asking him what the hell was going on and he pulled me into the kitchen. He told me that they had to go into hiding. Apparently Pedro’s father came from money, which Dana had stolen from. My father got involved and threats started being made. The less I knew the better, he said,” Penelope pauses, she shifts uncomfortably in her spot.

“What did that have to do with you?” Josie asked, shocked by what she was hearing.

“Everything,” Penelope answered, looking back at Josie. The emotions that she showed through them gave Josie a chill. “He said I was to take care of ‘him’. They hadn’t even named him, the doctors had. My mother, Dana, and his wife were all in the living room, shuffling things around and I didn’t even know what. I called for my mom, hoping she’d do something but she never came. I had asked my father why and he said this way they’d be safe. ‘His father will come looking for him and he won’t be with us to slow us down. He doesn’t know who you are,’ is what my father said. Fuck me and my safety though, right?”

Penelope leans forward hands rubbing her tired eyes and takes a few breaths before continuing. “The only thing I regret was telling him I wouldn’t do it.” When Penelope looked back at Josie, tears threatened her to leave her eyes and Josie froze. “I heard it get quiet in the other room and I freaked. I told him I wouldn’t care for Dana’s son and when I did, he lashed out.”

Josie was scared and in disbelief. The story still hard to follow.

Penelope had turned her back towards Josie and pulled her shirt from her jeans, slightly lifting it to half her back, Josie choked out, “Penelope.”

Josie had got up from her spot in the armchair and sat next to Penelope. She held the shirt and lightly trailed the white splotchy scars that were tattered on Penelope’s back with her index finger.

“My mother had boiled water for tea and it was sitting against the stove. When I had tried to go against him and whatever it was they were planning, he shoved me against the stove. I don’t remember much after that. Hope says I blocked it out. They all left, leaving Pedro in his stroller. I had called Jed and Hope at some point, again, I don’t really remember. They said I should give him up for adoption, but I didn’t. Both our families had left us and I couldn’t bring myself to let him go. My savings account, the one I had hoped would be for us,” she chuckles sadly, “went towards him. I didn’t feel safe knowing his father was out there somewhere, so I had to go. And I couldn’t tell you because I couldn’t even think to put you in any type of danger.” Penelope turns to look at Josie who also had tears in her eyes.

Penelope had grabbed her shirt that was still lifted behind her back and pulled it down, and before she could brace herself, Josie’s arms were wrapped around her neck, and she felt warm tears fall against her neck. She held her breath for a second, her body tense and the familiar comfort Josie was able to give Penelope washed over her and Penelope reciprocated, allowing her own tears to flow quietly.

Not knowing how long they stayed hugging each other, Penelope spoke through silent sobs, “I’m so sorry.”

Josie pulled away from the embrace, shaking her head, “I had no idea, Penelope. I’m the one who’s sorry. I didn’t even give you the benefit of the doubt when you came back. I was being selfish and only cared how I felt when you left, not even considering your feelings, I made you into this massive lie I believed you to be and—“

“Stop,” Penelope commanded softly, her thumbs wiping the steady streams from underneath Josie’s eyes. “You couldn’t have known. Jed and Hope told me how you were and it tore me apart. I loved you, you know that right? I loved you,” Penelope admitted, tears still filling her eyes. “I’m sorry I made you feel like I abandoned you. I didn’t want to, I didn’t. My whole family left me, and I know how it feels. I swear JoJo—“

“Shhh,” Josie shushes Penelope’s pleas for understanding. Penelope was still crying when Josie pulled her into arms again, resting against the back of the couch as Penelope continued to release the pent up heartbreak and trauma she had to endure alone. Josie’s heart seized momentarily at the nickname that only Penelope had given her and all her bitterness dissolved.

As Josie sat there, arms wrapped safely around Penelope’s vibrating body, she wished she could’ve protected her. Hearing the story was already heavy, but seeing the scars is what rocked her. The love of her life had been running to safety, betrayed by her own blood, and left to parent a baby when she was barely eighteen herself. While Josie was nursing her wound with Jed and Hope by her side, Penelope had to suffer alone.

Knowing that it ignited a whole new protectiveness within her. “You’re not alone anymore. I’m here, we’re all here,” Josie says sincerely. As Penelope’s emotions become controlled again, she sits up, wiping at her face, using the bottom of her shirt to help.

“I know there’s more to talk about, but you needed to know why I had to go,” Penelope sniffed. Josie nods, a sad smile on her lips as she reaches for one of Penelope’s hands. Their fingers intertwined as they sit in the silence, absorbing in each other’s comfort—their chemistry still undeniable.

“It’s late,” Penelope claims as she looks at the watch on her wrist—1:24am. “I should get going.”

“Are you okay to drive?” Josie asks, still holding onto Penelope’s hand.

“Yeah,” Penelope answers with a small grin. A small moment passes between the two before Josie lets go of Penelope’s hand, and they both stand from the couch.

Josie walks Penelope to her front door and opens it for her, as Penelope steps outside, Josie calls her name, ”Penelope.” Penelope turns to face Josie, who’s standing idly in the doorway. “Text me when you get home?” With a ginger smile, Penelope nods, “Sure.”

—

Josie had picked up their wine glasses and washed them before heading back into her room. She was getting ready for a hot shower, needing it to soothe her. She had reflected on the past few hours and found herself forgiving Penelope, as Lizzie had. Josie’s seen her cry before, but the vulnerability Penelope had just shown was new. She made a vow to herself that she would protect and keep both her and Pedro safe. And if she’s being completely honest, holding Penelope while she cried brought more feeling into her life than past dates and any other affairs. That’s when she knew and accepted that she still had deep feelings for Penelope Park.

Her phone vibrates and she quickly opens the message from Penelope, an image was attached. The picture was of Pedro, sprawled out across the bed they were sharing in Jed’s spare bedroom. His curly hair was splayed out across a pillow as his body stretched out like a starfish. The blankets and sheets tangled all over the bed.

**Penelope: I think he missed me while I was gone. **

Josie’s heart melted at the image and she couldn’t hide the wide grin that swept her face.

**Penelope: If you can’t tell, I made it back. Thanks for reaching out and listening to what I had to say. It meant a lot to me. I’ll be seeing you around. Goodnight, JoJo.**

**Josie: Thanks for being able to trust me and tell me. And yeah, guess I will be. Sweet dreams, Pen.**

Josie bit her lip, feeling lighter than she has in years. Her and Penelope were in a good place. The benefit of getting older was learning maturity (for them anyway) and moving forward. But the once dormant feelings she had for Penelope were awakening and she was already looking forward to seeing her again.

Before getting into the shower she taps out her last text for the night:

**Josie: I’m so fucked.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you love me yet? I hope this gave you some answers and some peace of mind. I think it's time we try to rekindle old flames, no? 
> 
> Tell me what you think, how you feel, all of it! See you soon!
> 
> Song: Haley Reinhart - Some Way Some How


	12. Chapter Twelve

It was early Sunday morning when Josie woke to the sound of her alarm— 7:30 AM. As she slowly stirred in her bed, trying to regain consciousness, she felt the crisp morning air lingering in her room. She took in a deep breath and exhaled it slowly as she turns off her alarm. As the screen goes to her home page, she sees multiple messages coming from her sisters. She opens the messages and almost immediately rolls her eyes at their dramatics.

**Lizzie: What did you do?**

**Hope: She finally woman-ed up.**

**Hope: Got a message from Park saying they talked. **

**Lizzie: Josette! Wake your ass up and discuss! **

**Lizzie: I need the details!**

**Hope: Don’t worry babe, I’ll fill you in on what I know.**

**Lizzie: Truly the best wife. **

**Josie: Yes, we talked. We’re cordial and that’s all it can/will be.**

Josie, forgetting she impulsively text the girls after Penelope had left, was now regretting her decision in doing so. She slowly gets up from her bed and reflects back on to the few hours prior. Penelope had left for her protection and Pedro’s, that she understood. What she didn’t understand, and couldn’t wrap her head around, was why her family left her the way did. That hurt Josie the most. Penelope didn’t deserve any of it. When Penelope tried to stand up for herself, she was left with scars.

The thought of seeing the discolored scars made Josie shiver. A surge of protectiveness took precedence within her. When Josie’s fingertips trailed Penelope’s back, the shockingly soft skin brought Josie a sense of comfort and familiarity. It shocked and amazed her that in the span of Penelope’s explanation, all of Josie’s resentment and anger had dissipated.

Josie wrestled with the thought of being too forgiving and maybe even naïve. But she couldn’t find it in herself to still hold a grudge against Penelope. Hearing the pain, seeing the emotions that expelled from Penelope, as she cried, Josie didn’t want to be a source of added stress. It also didn’t pass Josie when Penelope had said she loved Josie. Not currently, sure, but before leaving, Penelope loved her. Josie’s insecurities of Penelope’s loyalty went out the window hearing Penelope’s honesty. It made her feel good, but also sad.

Her phone buzzes with another text.

**Lizzie: Keep telling yourself that. **

She loved her sister, truly, but she was a pain in the ass.

——

It was brunch hours at Red Peaks once Josie had arrived. It was filled with the usual eclectic crowd and families that had just finished getting out of church. Josie always found Sundays to be entertaining for people watching purposes. It was a blend of people coming in to cure their hangovers, students who come in for last-minute studying, and churchgoers. To her amusement, it was a safe haven. Regardless of backgrounds, beliefs, and appearances, the atmosphere was always filled with politeness and respect between all.

As Josie was doing rounds, checking on the staff, hosting when she deemed fit, as MG and Kaleb held down the bar for bottomless mimosas.

“Hey Josie,” Kaleb called from behind the bar as Josie was hovering in front of it. Josie turns her head to face him and throws his head to the side, signaling for her to come behind the bar.

Josie makes her way to stand behind the bar with the guys as they both efficiently clean up and serve.

“Next Saturday, MG and I are having a kickback at our place. Want to come through?”

“What’s the occasion?” Josie asked.

Kaleb shrugs nonchalantly, “Nothing really. It’s just been a while since we’ve had time to hang out.”

Josie nods her understanding and watches the doors open from the front restaurant. Jed and Pedro had walked in together. Following Josie’s line of vision, Kaleb watched as Jed strolled over to the bar.

“What’s up, Jed? Hey, kickback Saturday night at my place, you in?” Kaleb invited. Jed held his palm out for a high five, “I’m down,” he replied as Kaleb smacked his palm in return. Pedro quietly stands by Jed’s side, observing the

“Alright. That leaves you,” Kaleb mentions as he faces Josie.

Josie rolls her eyes, “And who’s going to manage the restaurant?”

Kaleb lets out an annoyed exhale, just as MG walks over to their small pow wow.

“What’s up, little man?” MG greets Pedro, and Pedro smiles appreciatively at MG for being acknowledged.

“Not much,” Pedro replied and MG smiled kindly as Jed tousled Pedro’s hair. Josie watched as Pedro exchanged his small interaction with the guys as Pedro looked back to Josie, smiling sweetly.

“You act like you have to be here 24/7 and watch the place. You have shift managers, come on,” MG explained, and Josie knew he was right.

“Fine, I’ll go,” she accepts. “But if it gets too wild, I’m out.”

“Nothing crazy, promise,” Kaleb said assumingly, as he and MG went back to their tasks. Jed was left standing at the bar, along with Pedro still by his side.

“Your usual?” Josie offered Jed, who looked at her gratefully, and somewhat skeptically.

“Please,” he answered. As Josie went to get him his coffee, Jed had led Pedro to an empty booth, excusing himself in order to go talk to Josie.

“Hey Josie, can I talk to you for a minute?” Jed said from beside Josie, slightly surprising.

“Sure. Is everything okay?” she asked, as the coffee continues to drip into the mug.

“Yeah. Uh, I just wanted to apologize,” he mentions, hands digging deep into his pockets.

“Apologize for what?” Josie questions as her eyebrows frown in confusion. The coffee signals it’s done as Josie hands it to Jed, who then removes his hands from his pockets, accepting the warm cup.

“For last night. I realized I may have crossed a boundary, and although I know you talked to Penelope–and I think that’s great–I should’ve realized that you needed our own timing and shouldn’t have pressured you-“

“You didn’t pressure me, Jed,” Josie interrupted. “If anything, I already knew I had to talk to her and you gave me a reason for not backing out.” Jed listens intently, slowly nodding at her explanation.

“I mean, if you hadn’t left me with her number, I think I’d still be walking around with this heavy blanket of dread. But after talking to her, I feel… relief. So, instead of apologizing to me, I think I should be saying thank you.”

Jed smirked, seeming proud of himself suddenly. “Then you’re welcome. Now that that’s out of the way, I need to talk to Lizzie about some changes that are coming up. Do you mind if Pedro stays there while I run to the back real quick?”

Josie looked over to where Pedro was sitting contently, with a book laid out on the table as he read from it. She couldn’t help the small smile that crept up to her lips. He was a lover of reading, such as she was. As she looked back to Jed, he was giving her a certain look, a look she couldn’t quite pinpoint, but she knew he was being smug.

“Don’t look at me like that,” she demanded. “And he’s fine, go handle your business.”

“Thanks,” Jed muttered before walking to the back.

When Jed walked to the back, Josie eyed Pedro’s booth again before checking her watch. It was nearly noon, _good enough_ she thought.

A few minutes later, Josie has a Cookies ‘N’ Cream milkshake in her hand and is nervously walking over to where Pedro was sitting. Too lost in his book, he doesn’t see her approaching. Josie slowly sets the milkshake on the table and he looks at the milkshake with a huge grin. When he looks up at Josie, he gives her a gentle smile and she reciprocates.

“Thank you,” Pedro said as he reaches for the milkshake and doesn’t hesitate to enjoy it.

“You’re welcome,” Josie mentions. “Is it okay if I sit with you?”

Pedro nods enthusiastically.

“What are you reading?” Josie asked, trying to spark a small conversation.

“The Book Thief,” Pedro states, still sipping away at the milkshake.

“Oh yeah? That was one of my favorites.”

“I know,” Pedro confirms, his facial expression steady.

“And how do you know that?” Josie questions as she watches him curiously from across the booth. Deciding to take a breather from his milkshake, Pedro sits up a little straighter as he acknowledges Josie properly.

“My mom told me. She was the one who actually suggested that I read it,” he admits. Josie’s heart beats a little faster at the thought of Penelope remembering one of her Freshman favorites.

“Is that so?” she responds, trying to play it cool. She knows she shouldn’t but her curiosity gets the best of her, “Does your mom happen to talk about me a lot?”

Pedro puts his hands on the table, lightly drumming his fingertips against it in a rhythm. “Do you think she does?” Pedro asked honestly.

Josie was taken aback, but she was able to keep a composed expression.

“Seeing as you happen to know some tidbits here and there about me, maybe,” Josie confesses, as she leans back in the booth, settling in their conversation.

“Miss Josie, can I be honest with you about something?” Pedro quizzes as he looks to Josie—hopeful.

“Just Josie, remember?” Josie grins as Pedro nods with a smile of his own. “And I’ve always preferred honesty than lies, so please,” she instructs, waiting for Pedro to speak what’s on his mind.

“I knew who you were before you knew who I was,” Pedro admits.

Josie lets out a small laugh, “I know.”

Pedro takes another drink from his milkshake before continuing. “My mom has photos of everyone. She’s only told me so many stories before I was born, but I knew who you all were. But I knew you were special to her.”

Without much of an explanation afterward, Josie was intrigued to know how Pedro was aware. She sits forward on the table, mirroring Pedro’s posture. “What made you assume that?”

Pedro smiles brightly, “It’s not an assumption if it’s true.” He chuckles at his own response as he shrugs.

“You are an interesting kid, you know that?” Josie states with a look of sheer entertainment in her eyes.

“Yup,” Pedro confirms.

“Can I ask how you knew I was special?” Josie asked earning a smug grin from Pedro.

“You just admitted you were special, see?” Pedro laughs almost victoriously at Josie’s stunned expression.

“I can’t believe I just got duped,” Josie mutters to herself.

“My mom always carries a picture of you two,” Pedro confides, and Josie looks surprised at the fact.

“She does?”

“Mhm. I don’t think she knows I know. I found it on accident.”

“How?” Josie asked.

“It’s hidden in her phone case. I dropped it one day and it popped off. It was a picture of you and my mom,” Pedro shrugs, “If it’s hiding, it usually means it’s important.”

Josie doesn’t respond right away. The information that Penelope still carried Josie with her everywhere made her want to melt but also cry. They could’ve had it all but they never had the chance. Before Josie could speak again, Pedro continued.

“When I met Aunt Lizzie and Aunt Hope for the first time, I asked my mom who you were. She told me you two used to be in love,” Pedro admits softly. Josie looked at Pedro and he looked back at her patiently.

“Yeah, we were,” she whispers back. Pedro tilts his head at Josie’s quiet response.

“Miss Jo—, I mean Josie, can I ask you another question?” Pedro asked, seeming shy and nervous.

“Sure.”

Pedro bites his bottom lip nervously, almost as if he’s afraid of being scolded. But he needs to know.

“Do you, um, do you still love her?”

Josie’s sure her eyes nearly bulged out of her head at the question. She wasn’t expecting the boy to come out and ask such a personal question, but he did. She tries to bounce back from the abrupt comment, and Pedro seems to see her struggling.

“I-I’m sorry, Miss Josie,” Pedro apologizes nervously. Josie shakes her head at him, trying to calm the nervous eight-year-old.

“No more ‘miss’ please and don’t apologize,” she responds. “I just wasn’t expecting that.”

Pedro looks ashamed as he stares down at his hands that lay on the table. “I know, I’m sorry. My mom says my inquisitiveness is going to get me in trouble one day.”

Josie snorts, “She’s one to talk.” Pedro looks back at Josie and is met with a kind grin. “And to answer your question, Pedro, I don’t even know the answer to that right now.”

Pedro’s eyebrows frown in understanding and nods back in return. _It’s not a no, _he thinks. “Okay.”

“But I can tell you that I’m not mad at her anymore,” she adds. “Which is a good thing.”

“So your friends?” he asked.

Josie tilts her head side to side, “Mm, kind of, I guess.”

“Are we friends?” Pedro questions and Josie feels the little pang of guilt from their first meeting. She remembers reacting to his touch negatively and seeing the hurt in his face.

“We’re friends,” Josie says with certainty and the joy that illuminated Pedro’s face made her smile brightly. Pedro pulls out a phone from his pocket and begins to fiddle with it.

“Wow, already have a phone?” Josie quizzes.

Pedro shakes his head with a huff, “It’s Uncle Jed’s. He gave it to me to play games while I wait, but I brought a book.”

“Gotcha.”

“Would it be okay if we took a picture? I have one with everyone else, but not you,” Pedro claimed as he looked at Josie hopefully.

“Sure,” Josie agreed with a small grin. Pedro moved around to the other side of the booth and sat next to Josie before sticking the phone out, holding it with both hands.

“Ready?” Pedro asked.

“Ready.”

––

Josie would be lying if she said her day at work was uneventful. Pedro being the highlight of her day. He was careful around his crafted responses, but otherwise, he was calming to be around. Josie couldn’t help but notice some characteristics he had in common with Penelope.

After their picture was taken, they discussed The Book Thief with one another, before she excused herself to get back to work. Not too long after, Jed had finished in the back, and they were off.

It was nearing the end of the night when Josie received an unexpected text.

**Penelope: I heard some news today that made headlines in our household.**

Josie, not sure as to what she was referring to, tapped out a response.

**Josie: I’m not exactly sure what you’re talking about, but I plead the fifth. **

A brief moment passes.

**Penelope: Pedro tells me he made a new friend today. Happen to know anything about that?**

Josie smiles.

**Josie: Ah, that. Well, yes, I’m the friend. **

**Penelope: I thought so. He couldn’t stop talking about your “reunion”. A lot of talk about the book too.**

**Josie: All good things I hope. Also, good book choice you recommended. **

Josie bit the bottom of her lip.

**Penelope: Someone I know thoroughly enjoyed it, so why not? **

**Penelope: Thank you for talking with him today. I think he blamed a lot of the strife on himself and you, considering him a “friend”, meant a lot to him. **

**Josie: No need to thank me. He’s a good kid, Penelope. **

**Penelope: He is.**

A few minutes pass by before Josie gets another response.

**Penelope: Would you maybe want to grab a coffee sometime this week?**

Josie’s heart jumped at the invite and all signs were telling her to say yes. But she still had fear and didn’t want to move forward in their newfound friendship. Well, whatever it is. She was scared, the question Pedro asked earlier, _“do you still love her” _ringing in her ears. The truth was she didn’t know, but Penelope asking her out for a simple coffee had her reeling, knowing that yes, she still did.

**Penelope: I’m sorry. It’s too soon, I understand.**

_Damnit Josie, focus. _Sucking in a deep breath she responds, taking the leap of faith that terrified her.

**Josie: I’d love to. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's looking like I'll be updating once a week, maybe twice if we're lucky. 
> 
> Let me know what you think! 
> 
> Song: Omar Apollo - Kickback


	13. Chapter Thirteen

“Sooo, my dear sister, a coffee date, huh?” Lizzie was filled with nothing but devilish smiles and deliberate pestering. She’s heard the bits and pieces that Hope had shared with her previously. For the last few days, the three businesswomen haven’t seen one another much. The storm Penelope had originally brought back with her, caused them to take a break in their respective regards. For Josie, it was to be away and govern her emotions.

Originally, when Penelope had filled Josie in on her timeline and reason for being gone, Josie hadn’t mentioned the details of the conversation to the other two women. However, Penelope had texted Hope enough to warrant Lizzie’s overzealous assumptions. Josie wasn’t too sure the extent of Penelope’s explanation, but it was evident that Lizzie and Hope both knew that the two were cordial.

Josie hadn’t expected to be interrogated once she walked into the office of the restaurant, but there she was, being inspected by two sets of eyes in anticipation. Lizzie had jumpstarted the conversation with faux bitterness for not being filled in immediately by her own sister. Soon enough, Josie recounted the events that happened, filling in all the blanks to the past day and a half. Lizzie, Hope, and Josie filled with sadness when Josie briefly mentioned Penelope’s trials. Not wanting to dive into the topic heavily again, she mentioned her conversation with Pedro and how she enjoyed his company. Hope and Lizzie both sharing a quick glance and secretive smiles.

After feeling like she was already oversharing, Josie wanted to withhold the invite Penelope had extended to her the night before. Initially, the invite truly did catch her off guard. But as she was weighing out her options of a yes or no, she kept feeling the pull to say yes; in which she had accepted. Josie, not one for being able to hide her emotions too well, was quickly pressed by Lizzie if there was anything else she had wanted to share. After a pause in silence, she reluctantly told the awaiting two about Penelope inviting her out for coffee. Which lead to this current moment of Josie trying to keep her hard blush at bay as Hope smugly grins, looking proud, and Lizzie’s eyes were shining with a playful glint. _Big mistake, _Josie admits internally.

“No, it’s not a date. We’re just… talking,” Josie rebuttals, trying to get the other two to relax.

“Right,” Hope draws out, “we all know what the potential is of two willing participants who are ‘talking’ can transform into.”

“That’s right, baby,” Lizzie agrees easily, earning a wink back from Hope.

“Guys, really, it’s just talking,” Josie convinces. “Besides, there’s still a lot of wounds that need healing.”

“I thought you already forgave her?” Lizzie asked.

Josie lets out a deep breath, knowing that she has forgiven Penelope. “Just because I forgave her doesn’t mean I’m healed and ready for round two. It was eight years of concealed emotions and living with insecurity of not being worthy. Hell, I’ve tried having relationships and bouncing back from it, but I never could.”

“Because they’re not the love of your life, Josie,” Lizzie stated matter-of-factly. “You were both pulled away from each other when you both weren’t ready for it.” Josie started to get teary-eyed at Lizzie’s explanation because it was the truth.

“You know, Penelope is just as scared,” Hope intervened. “It’s not just her anymore, she has Pedro now, too. If anything, she misses you just as much as you miss her. Maybe she wants to know if you’d incorporate her back into your life, along with Pedro.” Josie’s tears were sliding down her cheeks now, not from the hurt of Penelope, but from the circumstances that ripped them apart, to begin with. It was unfair and cruel and damn did she really miss Penelope. Hope goes to kneel next to Josie, who is sitting in one of the office chairs, quietly sniffling.

“Jo,” Lizzie spoke softly, “It’s okay to be nervous. But don’t live in that fear. You want to know how I see it?”

“How?” Josie asked.

“I think you’re being given another chance. I mean, she’s back. We all thought it would never happen. I know it was mainly for Jed. But given all the information we know about why she left, I’d be scared to come back, but she still did. I’m sure Jed wasn’t the full reason. If all you end up being is friends, in the end, that’s better than nothing, no?”

Josie let Lizzie’s words soak in, and a spark ignited in her heart at the thought of Penelope being brought back to her. Being friends, she could do that. But the dormant chemistry and passion that they still had scared her. The night of Penelope’s confessional, they were intertwined in comforting embraces and the feeling of safety was intoxicating. Josie didn’t want to risk a possible second chance of enduring the monumental heartbreak she once encountered. She’d be lying if she said she hadn’t thought about having another chance with the other brunette since.

“I don’t know who she is now,” Josie tried to justify.

“Then get to know her,” Hope said easily.

Josie rubs her eyes, sucking in a deep breath and letting it release slowly. She nods agreeing before getting up and excusing herself from the office. Hope and Lizzie watch her exit and wait a moment after she closes the door.

“I give it a month,” Hope claims quietly as she stands next to Lizzie, her hand on the small of her back.

Lizzie lets out a sarcastic, “Ha!” before looking over to Hope. “I give it the day of their coffee date.”

“Is that so?” Hope says playfully, finding herself turning towards her wife with a flirtatious grin.

“Yes,” Lizzie said with a confident eyebrow raise. Hope just shakes her head at Lizzie’s unwavering response before leaning in to kiss her wife chastely on the lips.

––

“Mom! Can Landon take me to the pier?” Pedro shouts from their shared room in Jed’s home.

Penelope was currently going over the normal ground rules with Landon in the living room, trying to shake the nerves in her stomach. She was going to see Josie again since the previous Saturday, nearly a week later. Her usual overly-confident demeanor seeming to be non-present at the moment she truly needed it.

“Do you mind taking him?” Penelope questioned Landon.

“Not at all,” Landon responded coolly.

“Mom?” Pedro shouted again.

“Yes, buddy! It’s fine!” Penelope hollered back and Landon laughed in amusement.

“I don’t need to tell you much, you already know the drill. But Landon, I swear if you let him wander off alone again-“

“Penelope, relax. I won’t let it happen. Last time he was just… adamant.”

Before Penelope could respond, quick footsteps entered the room and Pedro was standing alongside her with a cheery smile.

“You all set, dude?” Landon asked, starting to head towards the front door to wait for Pedro. He’s grown accustomed to their little pep talks before they separate. Giving them some privacy, he gives a little distance for the two to have their moment.

“Almost,” Pedro stated surely. Penelope bends down, to look Pedro in his eyes, giving him her full attention. “Mom, are you ready?”

“I am,” Penelope responded.

“Good. Are you scared?”

Penelope frowns slightly, “Why would I be scared?”

Pedro’s eyes widen slightly, “Because you’re going to be with Miss, uh, Josie.”

At the mention of Josie’s name, Penelope felt a familiar twist in her stomach. She was nervous, there’s no denying that. But she was also hopeful.

“No, buddy, I’m not scared.”

“Okay,” Pedro goes to hug his mom and she easily reciprocates. As they pull away, she gives him a kiss on the forehead before he walks towards Landon.

“Behave yourself and listen to Landon. Love you!” Penelope called as Landon opened the door to lead them out.

Pedro turned back to his mom before exiting the house, responding, “Love you, mom! Hopefully, Josie will again, too!” Pedro turns to leave down the porch steps, towards Landon’s car as Penelope’s eyes go wide and Landon meets her eyes with a humorous laugh before shutting the door behind him.

––

It was close to three in the afternoon when Penelope had arrived at the quaint coffee shop she found online. Luckily for her, the place was a cute spot that seemed to be more for casual coffee goers. There was artwork hanging on the walls from local artists, soft Indie music played through the overhead speakers and the furniture didn’t match. There were couches huddled into quiet corners with coffee tables, your standard table and chairs, and even shelves that carried a variety of board games. It was also quiet and intimate.

Penelope had arrived earlier, taking refuge in a corner of the café, on a dark green love chair. She was the master of having a poker face, but she felt like her nerves were about to reach a boiling point. When she had invited Josie for coffee, she truly meant the invitation. However, she wasn’t expecting to get a yes back. When she had, she was both caught off guard and pleased. She didn’t know what she was expecting of their meeting, but she was selfishly aware that she’s missed Josie’s presence.

Penelope hadn’t felt a sense of vulnerability and care in years. That was until she confessed everything to Josie.

Before she could get too deep into her own thoughts, she saw Josie enter into the café, and she audibly heard her own breath hitch. Luckily, Josie hadn’t seen Penelope yet, allowing her time to gather herself. It wasn’t that Josie was wearing anything breathtaking, no. She was dressed casually in a pair of jeans and a black top that hugged her just right. Penelope always found Josie beautiful, but again, Josie’s presence was so much more. When Penelope saw that Josie actually came, she felt her heart jump that maybe, just maybe, Josie wanted what she wanted too.

At her wishful thinking, Josie just so happened to make eye contact with her and the smile she’s missed for eight years was shining in her direction. Just like clockwork, it immediately made Penelope smile just as easily.

Penelope had got up from the spot she had reserved for the two and walked over towards Josie, who was standing away from the front counter.

“You made it,” Penelope stated.

“I told you I would,” Josie responds quietly.

“Yeah, you did,” Penelope smirked.

They were staring at each other when the barista behind the counter broke the spell between the two.

“If you ladies have any questions about our beverages, please let me know.”

They shook themselves out of their little stupor, smiling like teenaged fools that had a crush.

“You ready?” Penelope questioned after they’ve regained some of their composure. Josie looked Penelope in her eyes again, and when they met this time, Josie felt parts of her heart slowly mending at the sight of green eyes. Two simple words asked, and Josie felt a sense of courage. Penelope had to lose everything and willingly raised a neglected boy as her son. She knew Penelope had to be brave as a single mother, having no one. As she continued to look into her favorite pair of eyes, she found the answer easily making its way out of her mouth.

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is... POSIE! Who's excited?? I hope everyone is doing well if not, that's okay too. Keep truckin'!
> 
> Also, the show is closely among us! (Not relating to Posie, but the Supercorp angst that happened too, ugh!) 
> 
> Time to give this fic some fluff because here comes Josie and Landon 🙄
> 
> See you soon! 
> 
> Song: I don't have anything for this update.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

A stomach filled with nerves. That’s all both girls felt as they had placed their coffee orders with the barista behind the counter. Gary, so his name tag stated, was friendly and helped ease some of their initial uneasiness. He took their orders, observing the two ladies across from him, and smiled pleasantly. Penelope and Josie were side-by-side but allowing a respectful space between the two of them. Josie found Penelope’s presence comfortable and familiar, but the question of what this moment meant, what it could mean, it made her nervous. As for Penelope, all she could feel was gratitude. Josie forgave her and she was given a chance if at the very least, to build a friendship with the taller woman beside her again.

After the night she spoke with Josie, she felt the sense of possibility and hope to ignite within herself. What she was once so sure of, living a mundane life, Pedro being her only sense of pride and joy, and living a quiet, isolated life; it had all changed in a matter of days. Here she was, ordering coffee with the love of her life, the one she was so sure she’d lost for good, wanted to spend time with her. She showed up. Penelope would be lying if she said she didn’t think Josie would show, so when she did, that hope grew bigger within her.

Penelope and Josie had moved to the section of the café, where Penelope had saved for them, as they waited for their coffee orders to be called. Penelope had found herself back in the armchair she was currently occupying as Josie found herself sitting in a yellow one across from her. They settled in with shy eyes meeting one another and coy smiles as they both tried to will their anxiousness to calm down.

“How has work been?” Penelope asked, kick-starting the conversation. She watched Josie relax and make herself comfortable in their surroundings.

“It’s been good. Business is doing well, especially our weekends, thanks to you and Jed,” Josie mentioned with a grin.

“Glad to hear our artists can actually perform and rally a crowd,” Penelope smiled in return and Josie chuckles lightly.

“And what about you? How has it been since you’ve been back?” Josie asked.

“Order for Penelope!” Gary, the barista, called out into the café before Penelope could answer.

“Give me a second and I’ll be back with our coffees and an answer for you,” Penelope stated with a wink. The wink hit Josie right in the chest, remembering the moments Penelope had down the action in their past. She sucked in a breath, letting out a soothing exhale to steady herself for this un-date date. As Penelope had gone to get their coffees, Josie did a once over and couldn’t help but notice Penelope had left her always “well put together” ensembles in their teen years, and seemingly preferred the more casual wear. But to Josie’s appreciation, she loved the softer look to Penelope. Sneakers, form-fitting jeans, and cotton tees were becoming Josie’s new favorite aesthetic.

Josie was still staring in Penelope’s direction, soaking her in as Penelope turned around and met eyes with a now blushing Josie. Penelope cocked an eyebrow at Josie who looked away and acted as if she was scanning the small shop. Once Penelope had returned she handed Josie her drink, who took it shyly, and Penelope resumed her position on the chair.

“Glad to see you you’re no longer drinking that ice blended sugared coffee,” Penelope said with a playful smirk as Josie let out a small scoff.

“I’ll have you know I still drink at least two a month,” Josie admitted as she took a drink from her latte. Penelope only laughed, simply enjoying her black coffee; the way she has always preferred it. “I’ll get you to come over to the dark side of coffee one of these days,” Josie stated and Penelope only shook her head with a laugh.

“Whatever you say, JoJo,” Penelope said, the nickname finding its place back in her vocabulary. Josie bit her bottom lip at the nickname. Penelope had said it so effortlessly, and Josie couldn’t help but feel endeared. Sure, Penelope let it out during the night of her confession, but now, it almost felt like coming home.

“I’ve missed hearing that name,” Josie confessed quietly as she slowly looked up and met Penelope’s shining eyes. Her eyes against the dark green love chair she was sitting on made her eyes illuminate and Josie’s breath caught slightly. Penelope’s heart picked up at Josie’s admission and she felt her body buzz as Josie stared into her eyes.

“I have to admit, I’m surprised no one else has coined it,” Penelope mentioned softly, still holding eye contact with the other woman across from her.

Josie shrugged and her mind answered before she could even think, “They’ve tried but it wasn’t the same as it is from you.” Penelope’s breath hitched, and her usual cool demeanor broke and Josie toyed with her lip, hiding the smile that wants to break out as her cheeks flush.

“Yeah?” Penelope asked faintly, still honed into Josie.

Josie looked Penelope square in the eyes, and Josie could see the insecurity within them. “Yeah.”

The smile that overtook Penelope’s face made Josie’s heart flutter. For the second time that day, there they were just staring at each other, lost in their own world. Just like last time, Gary had pulled them out of their intense gaze.

“Sorry to interrupt, ladies. Just wanted to drop this off for you,” Gary had a small plate, with a heart-shaped donut placed on it, and set it on the coffee table between Josie and Penelope.

Josie glanced down at the donut and looked back to a smiling Gary with a confused expression. “Um, sorry, we didn’t order this.”

“I know. It’s on the house. Enjoy, ladies.” Gary gave them both a knowing look before he made his way back behind the counter.

“Huh,” Penelope voiced, bewildered by the sudden action of the barista.

“That was odd,” Josie voiced as she sat forward a little in her seat to look at the donut.

“Got a free donut out of it,” Penelope admitted with a shrug, as she too sat closer to the coffee table. Penelope saw Josie eyeing the donut and couldn’t help the smirk she easily got around Josie.

“You can have it,” Penelope insisted and Josie looked to Penelope with an “oh really” expression. “I know how to share you know?” Penelope gave her a challenging brow and Josie rolled her eyes as she grabbed the donut and tore it in half. She smiled triumphantly and handed Penelope half–the smaller half.

Penelope snorted slightly with a laugh at the half she was given and Josie gives her an innocent look, “I shared.”

“Some things never change,” Penelope mumbled as she took a bite of the donut and Josie blushes for the umpteenth time.

Josie swallows down the last piece of her donut and tries to lead the conversation in another direction. “So, how are you adjusting to being back?”

Penelope took a sip from her coffee as she contemplates the question.

“To be honest, it’s been fifty-fifty. I mean I know the area, where everything is, it’s almost like how I remembered it. But then again, it’s all different,” she admitted with a wide smile. Josie watched Penelope’s demeanor change into one she couldn’t quite read.

“Are you scared?” Josie asked. Penelope’s eyes fell to the floor and Josie heard her release a quiet breath.

“As much as I don’t want to be, yeah, a little. I have no reason to be. My family is long gone and I’ve been gone long enough, and no one remembers me.” Penelope feels herself needing to express her insecurities and she easily finds herself doing so with Josie. “Even in knowing all that, what if my family comes back? What if somehow Pedro’s biological father suddenly appears? It’s not them I’m scared of; I can’t lose Pedro.” Penelope’s voice wavered as she finally admitted her true concern. Josie saw Penelope’s eyes brim with quiet tears and she shuffled the chair she was sitting in closer to Penelope.

Instinctively, Josie reached out to grab Penelope’s hands in her own. She felt the slight tremble and she slowly smoothed her thumbs against Penelope’s knuckles, doing her best to soothe the other brunette.

“Pen, you’re not going to lose him. He is yours. You raised him and loved him since he was placed into your life. You battled against all odds to shape into a bright, kind, and with an uncanny wit,” Penelope chuckled and it made Josie smile. All sense of hesitation and guardedness was stripping away from Josie. The shock of it would have made her cling to her built up walls, but with Penelope being so transparent, Josie could only do the same. So, with a deep inhale and slow-release, she decides to let it all out in the open.

“I’m going to be honest with you, okay?” Penelope nodded her as she continued to stare down at the floor and tears trickled down her face. “Okay. When you left, without even a proper goodbye, but a single note, it rattled my world. To be honest, I was a disaster.” Josie felt Penelope’s hands tighten their hold against hers and she continued her ministrations against Penelope’s skin. “It was hard losing you and if I’m being completely honest, I even hated you for a while.”

“I am so sorry,” Penelope interjects, her voice filled with sorrow and her eyes fighting back the tears that desperately wanted to run freely. Josie saw her trying to hold herself together and given their current setting she thought maybe it was a better fit to move the conversation elsewhere. Without saying anything else, she stood up and Penelope’s gaze followed her, scared, and Josie’s heart broke at the sight. She held out her hand to Penelope who silently took it.

“Grab your things,” Josie instructed softly as Penelope retrieved her belongings, along with their coffee, and Josie held Penelope’s hand out the café with Gary yelling a, “Have a beautiful day, ladies,” as they left.

“Where are we going?” Penelope asked, finally having some control over herself again.

“Just to my car to talk,” Josie answered. Once they reached Josie’s car, she unlocked it, allowing them both to slip into the front seats. Once inside, Penelope’s demeanor was somewhat stiff, and Josie reached over again to intertwine her fingers with Penelope’s. At the contact, Josie visibly saw Penelope relax and felt secure enough to talk freely.

“You don’t need to apologize to me anymore, Pen.” Josie was so sure of it now. The doubt of Penelope’s loyalty, trust, and integrity fled from Josie’s mind. She forgave her, and she understood.

“I know, but-“ Penelope started, only to be cut off. “No. No, buts. I’ve forgiven you. But I’m going to tell you how I felt and what I think now, but because I’m telling you now it doesn’t mean you need to apologize again. I just want you to listen. Is that okay with you?”

Penelope nodded, “Yes.” Josie turned in the seat to face Penelope, as Penelope mimicked the movement. Their hands were still clasped in the center console as if they were both anchoring each other.

“The hardest part about you leaving was when you said you’d be back. In the note you left, you said you would be back to me by my twenty-first birthday. I held onto that promise since you left. It didn’t mean that I wasn’t grieving what we lost, but I still had a little hope in that. When Lizzie and I were planning our birthday, I kept telling her to leave a spot for you at our table. It was this big elaborate birthday party and I the thought of you returning had me in good spirits. Honestly, it was probably the best spirits I had been in since you left. When you didn’t show,” Josie shrugged, remembering the gut-wrenching feeling she had that night. “I gave up. I decided to leave you in the past. Then when I found about you coming back, that was even worse. The confliction was unbearable.” Josie had reached over to Penelope, who couldn’t force herself to look in Josie’s eyes and cupped her cheek to guide her eyes to hers. Penelope melted into her hand and Josie smiled at the intimacy, and the comfort the action brought the both of them.

“But you know what?” Josie asked.

“What?” Penelope all but whispered.

“What I know now, I would go through it all again because I know you were destined to be that little boys mom.” That broke the dam behind Penelope’s eyes. Although crying, she was smiling through it feeling her heart swell at the thought of her son and the confession of the girl she’s been secretly devoted to since her youth. “You are an amazing mother, and no one will ever take that away from _you.” _Josie’s admission held so much conviction, Penelope wanted to say the words that’s been on her heart for over eight years, but restrained herself. She leaned over to pull Josie into a hug, and Josie easily reciprocated.

“You were always something special, JoJo,” Penelope whispered and Josie only clung tighter to Penelope. “I won’t say sorry, but I will say thank you. Thank you for forgiving me, for talking with me, and for telling me. If I had to do it again, I would change it.” Josie backed away at Penelope’s admittance and Penelope held up a hand to Josie’s worried expression.

“I would have taken you with me,” Penelope said softly and Josie could see the honesty pouring out of Penelope’s eyes. It was a moment filled with vulnerability and it was freeing. It took everything in Josie’s power to not kiss Penelope. _It’s too soon, _she thought. She pressed her forehead against Penelope’s and just soaked the moment in with her. It was quiet, but comfortable. They held each other’s hands and remained close, almost as if it’s an unspoken promise to each other.

“I’ve really missed you, JoJo,” Penelope muttered into the quietness of the car.

“I’ve missed you, too,” Josie responded. As their foreheads stayed pressed together, they were playing with each other’s fingers, watching the movements between the two. Josie felt more color, and mor alive in this moment than with anyone else she’s tried to connect with. It was always, and only Penelope who could brings this into her life. Having already confessed, most of her heart, she decided to confess one last thing.

“Pen?”

“Yeah?” Their fingers still mingling with one another.

“Come over for dinner tomorrow night?” Penelope had slowly peeled her head away from Josie, but still hovering close to her, not letting go of her hands.

“Are you sure?” Penelope asked nervously. Josie smiled her reserved smile just for Penelope, and Penelope smiled in return. “I’m sure. Bring Pedro with you too.” At the mention of her son, Penelope’s face lit up at the invitation being extended to him too.

“Are you positive you want two Parks over?” Penelope asked jokingly and Josie giggled.

“I’m sure.”

“Okay.”

Before they were about to go their separate ways, Penelope had her hand on the handle, but turned to look back at Josie, the question that’s been bubbling in her chest the whole time, making itself present.

“Josie?”

“Yes?”

A small pause.

“Would it be presumptuous of me to have hope… for us?” Penelope looked to Josie, and the grin that was on her face made Penelope’s heart rate pick up pace.

“No,” Josie answered honestly, and Penelope felt the heaviness and the darkness, that she’s carried for years dim. The smile Penelope was wearing was Josie’s favorite, it was genuine happiness. Penelope leaned over the center console and placed a kiss on Josie’s cheek before turning to exit the car. Confidence suddenly taking over her, Penelope leaned down to look back in the car with a red-cheeked Josie.

“By the way, I think we have a fan,” Penelope nodded in the direction of the garbage cans in the parking lot, and Gary waved at the two of them like a proud dad, before slipping back into the backdoor of the café.

“See you tomorrow night, beautiful,” Penelope said and Josie’s cheeks grew even hotter, feeling the butterflies that have been dormant for nearly a decade.

“See you.” Once alone in her car, Josie leaned her head back against the headrest. She touched the cheek Penelope had kissed and the widest smile spread across her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at my babies go! Hoping everyone survived the season 2 premiere. Is everyone okay? Haha.
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you think and I'll see you all next week!
> 
> Song: Vistas - Calm


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Later that evening, Josie was at home, uncannily swaying around her house to the music that was blasting through her Bluetooth speakers. Since returning home from her little social with Penelope, she felt herself lighten. It felt like a fresh breath of air. A long, refreshing, lung-hitting breath that she’s so desperately been gasping for. All her guards fell and her desire to be cautious left once she felt Penelope’s arms around her in the confines of her car. But the part that made her want to try again with Penelope; was that Penelope also craved a new start with her. Josie could feel the years of grief and heartbreak mending itself back together and she was on a high.

In the privacy of her own home, she was looking up recipes with a glass of wine in her hand, tidying up areas that needed a quick once over and let the music vibrate through her. She let herself loose, singing and dancing to her heart’s content, the smile never leaving her face once she returned home.

“I love a free show!” Lizzie yelled as both Hope and she entered in the home unannounced. Josie’s bliss was quickly replaced with a startled yell.

“Lizzie! What the hell?!”

Hope couldn’t help but laugh from beside her wife, as Lizzie looked at Josie with a teasingly proud smile.

“You could have at least told me you were coming or knocked,” Josie said, feigning slight annoyance at the disruption to her little bubble.

“I did knock but it seems you were preoccupied,” Lizzie responded as Josie turned off the speakers, gathering herself after the slight scare.

“What do you two need?” Josie asked.

“Lizzie here wanted to be nosy,” Hope stated as she walked further into Josie’s house before plopping herself down into the couch. A scoff leaves Lizzie’s lips, much to Josie’s amusement.

“Not true. We were… in the neighborhood.”

Josie rolls her eyes and laughs at the weak excuse. “You want to know how it went with Penelope.” Lizzie’s excited smile confirmed Josie’s suspicions as she goes to sit in the armchair.

“We both do but some more than others,” Hope mumbles, feeling herself relaxing deeper into the cushions. Lizzie makes her way to the couch, looking down into her wife’s eyes as Hope goes to sit up, earning a grateful grin from Lizzie. Lizzie takes her spot, guiding Hope to lay back down, but her head rested comfortably in Lizzie’s lap.

“We’re all settled now,” Lizzie claimed.

“What if there’s nothing to share?” Josie rebuttals, taking a sip from her whine with a quirked brow.

Hope snorts, “I think you forget I’m Penelope’s best friend. There’s stuff to spill.” The comment made Josie sit up a little straighter at the thought of Penelope already sharing their… un-date.

“Oh? And um, what did she have to say?” Josie questioned in a faux calmness.

“My lips are sealed,” Hope said as she mimics the motion of zipping her lips shut.

“They really are, Jo. She won’t even tell me, give me something, please,” Lizzie practically begged.

“If Hope’s quiet, then so am I,” Josie remarked and Lizzie immediately began to pout from her spot on the couch. Josie didn’t know how much Penelope had said to Hope and didn’t want to divulge in all the details. At the moment, at the café, Josie wanted to savor that time just between her and Penelope.

“All I will share is that it went well, better than I thought it would and…” she trailed off, causing Lizzie to sit in anticipation. “I had asked her and Pedro over for dinner tomorrow.”

Lizzie’s eyes lit up, as she bounced up and down on the cushion, causing Hope’s head to bob around.

“It’s funny,” Hope spoke up, “that’s all Penelope really shared with me too.” The glint in Hope’s eyes made Josie believe Hope was saying something more than what she had.

“Already connecting to Miss Park again, Josette?” Lizzie asked with a playful look in her eyes and an all too smug smirk.

“I was thinking the same thing, babe,” Hope mentioned as she looked up at Lizzie and their eyes connecting with adoration. Josie watched their little moment and couldn’t help but think of Penelope. The woman who singlehandedly put her life into chaos was now bringing restoration. It was also nice to think that, yes, she and Penelope are still connected after all this time. Josie remembered the kiss Penelope placed on her cheek and she cherished the feeling, along with the tenderness.

“You’re smiling to yourself, Jo,” Hope spoke softly, no sense of teasing in her words. Even as Hope called her out, Josie’s smile never wavered. The girls sat in comfortable silence as Josie was stuck in her reverie. A few minutes have passed as Lizzie stroked Hope’s hair in her lap, before Josie spoke up, “I want to try… with her.”

Lizzie’s hand stilled itself and Hope took the opportunity to sit up, giving Josie all of her attention.

“It feels different and the same at the same time,” Josie began, “our chemistry, it’s there. It always has been. I’m comfortable with her. Except now, there’s more maturity—on both parts. We’re communicating more honestly and openly. But not even just that, we’re more vulnerable. To be honest, her being a mom, it doesn’t deter me away either. If anything, it wants me to pull closer to her. The gentleness she has now, it’s beautiful. If I’m crazy for even considering pursuing something with her again, I need you to tell me.”

Lizzie and Hope listened intently and saw the passion in her words as she spoke of Penelope. It was a breath of fresh air for all of them. For years, it was an unspoken dark cloud that loomed over them. Life kept moving on, but Penelope was a big part of them and who they were as individuals. They all felt the loss and it affected them all in separate ways. However, the forgiveness they’ve all given towards Penelope seemed to erase the stormy sky. The burden of pent up anger, hurt and confusion was gone and they were able to reconcile.

Lizzie had leaned forward on the couch, giving Josie a tender smile. “Jo, you’re not crazy. I think you were given a second chance and you should pursue it. She’s been nothing but honest since being back and it’s clear you two are like magnets that can’t stay apart.” Josie laughs softly and smiles at Lizzie’s simple explanation.

“You know, during those years she was gone, she’s always asked about you,” Hope mentioned, as Josie looked at her with piqued curiosity. “Even when you weren’t aware, she cared about you. I agree with Lizzie, I think it’s a second chance. But Pedro is in the picture now. If you do want something with Penelope, you have to know that he’s front and center of her life-“

“I know that and I’m glad he is. In a way, I already kind of love him because he’s the only one that motivated her to keep going after,” Josie’s eyes began to swell slightly at the overwhelming sense of protectiveness she felt for the Park duo. “After everything. How self-entitled was I to hold a grudge to a woman who had no choice.” Josie began to cry as tears rolled down her cheeks at the thought of a scared and lonely Penelope.

“Josie, stop. I will not have you beat yourself up over something that’s in the past now. All is forgiven across the board and it’s your time to start fresh—do it.” Lizzie commanded in the overly sisterly way.

“Do you love her?” Hope asked suddenly, catching both twins off guard.

Josie let the question sink in before answering easily, “I don’t think I’ve ever truly stopped.”

“Then my dear sister, go for it,” Hope mentioned with finality and a look of pride. Josie’s response was a bright smile and a determined fire in her eyes that spoke volumes to the married couple.

———

Hope and Lizzie had left not too long after talking with Josie. Josie had finished her night by drinking her wine and made a decision on what to cook for the next evening. She was alone with her thoughts after Hope and Lizzie left and she was even more sure, now, that she was going to be brave and try with Penelope. The fear of possible heartbreak happening again made her feel weary, but the thought of a future with Penelope constantly won out. The assurance from both Lizzie and Hope also helped her to keep pursuing a possible relationship, too.

Josie was laying back in her bed, with a book in her hand and a cup of chamomile tea in the other. Having too many thoughts, and feeling worked up about the dinner guest she had invited, she took a hot shower to soothe her minor anxiety. To further calm herself, she opted to read and get lost in the world of the story while sipping away on a calming tea.

It was a little after ten when she heard her phone vibrate against her nightstand. Focused on the story and not wanting to lose her spot, she continued reading until the end of the chapter before checking her messages. After fifteen minutes, she finished the chapter and slipped in her bookmark before replacing the book where her phone was previously placed. As her phone screen lit up, she saw the text was from Penelope and her heart picked up its pace slightly.

**Penelope: Hey JoJo, I hope you enjoyed the rest of your day, I know I did. Anyway, I let the little guy know about dinner tomorrow night and to say he was excited would be putting it lightly. Also, thanks again for today and for the invite. **

Josie smiled at the text knowing that Penelope had a good day. She was also happy knowing that Pedro was excited for the dinner, too.

**Josie: Nice to see you’re still somewhat of a night owl. I’m glad he was thrilled at the invitation, would’ve been a bummer if otherwise. And my day has been a lovely one, to say the least. **

Josie assumed that her slow response to Penelope’s message may have causes Penelope to fall asleep during that amount of time. So when another text alerts her, she couldn’t help the satisfying grin that Penelope was still awake.

**Penelope: Full disclosure, but I think he’s sick of eating Jed’s peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. He’s secretly an aficionado at foods, good luck! Lovely huh? Care to share why it was lovely? ;)**

Josie bit her lip at Penelope’s playfulness and sank back into her pillows as she turned off her bedside lamp.

**Josie: If his taste in food is anything like yours, I have it all handled easily. Yes, lovely! There was this guy named Gary I met who was the nicest guy… **

Josie tapped out her response with a giggle, remembering the friendly barista.

**Penelope: Gary, huh? It sounds like some competition if you ask me.**

In an instant, the message became real to Josie. Instead of their mutual banter, she took the opportunity, to be honest.

**Josie: There is no competition when it comes to you. To be honest, few have tried but never succeeded. Somehow, you always win out. **

Josie felt herself getting nervous. She didn’t regret what she said, but she allowed herself to be exposed in her transparency. The time it was taking for Penelope to respond was also causing her to feel insecure. After a couple of minutes of minor panic, another text came through.

**Penelope: For me, there was only ever you. To know that at one point I lost you completely and now I have you back in my life; it feels like it’s meant to be that way. **

Josie’s heart was fluttering uncontrollably and the feelings that were igniting within herself could only be explained as love. There was no other explanation.

**Penelope: I know that time has come and gone, but it seems like my feelings for you never wavered in that time. I have to be upfront about this now because I want you to know where I’m coming from and my intentions. My feelings for you are very strong and it scares me a little. Yet, I still want to hopefully have something with you. But if somehow I’m moving too fast, please, tell me now.**

Josie reads Penelope’s text a couple of times over. Lizzie’s words came back to her and it’s true, her and Penelope have a connection that never severed over time and she was holding onto that. Instead of texting, she opted to call Penelope instead.

The phone rings a few times before a whispered, “hello” greets.

“Hey. Sorry, I don’t know why I’m calling so late,” Josie responds internally smacking herself on the forehead as she slips deeper into her comforter and pillows.

“No, no, it’s fine. Are you okay?” Penelope continued to whisper quietly, but Josie didn’t mind.

“Penelope…” Josie muttered and the phone call was silent for a minute.

“Did I overstep? I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-“

“I want this,” Josie spoke earnestly. She heard a light breath hitch on the other side and waited expectantly for a response.

“You do?” Penelope asked.

“I do but I need to ask you something first. Please, don’t run from me again,” Josie asked in a strained whisper. She knew it was selfish to ask but she needed to let Penelope know she needed her.

“Josie, I’m not going anywhere. Not without you.” The conviction in Penelope’s voice caused Josie to release a shaky breath of relief.

“I’ve missed you so much, Pen. So much,” Josie admitted as her phone rested between her ear and her pillow.

“Josie,” Penelope whispered tenderly.

“Yeah?”

“I really want to kiss you.” Josie felt her heart thump heavily against her chest at just the mention of kissing Penelope. She’s realized that Penelope’s the only one that can make her feel like she’s coming undone in the best way.

“Play your cards right tomorrow and we’ll see,” Josie answered with a smile on her lips that seeped through to her response.

“You’re killing me, JoJo,” Penelope said with a dramatic tone.

“Sure,” Josie laughed as sleep was slowly pulling at her. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“You will most definitely see me tomorrow. Get some rest, okay?” Penelope instructed.

“Mhm, you too. Looking forward to seeing you again,” Josie admitted tiredly.

“As am I. Goodnight, beautiful.”

“Goodnight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be the dinner scene, but I needed a little more depth before then. Regardless, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> How do we feel about the pacing? Are we liking it? Share your thoughts!
> 
> Song: Tera Kora, Youp & Thierry Ganz - Walls (The vibe and the lyrics are cute and I pictured Josie vibing to it)


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Penelope had woke to a start. The feeling of small fingers poking her enthusiastically on her arm waking her up from her peaceful reverie. As soon as she was alert of her surroundings, Pedro sat cross-legged on the bed with an all too knowing smile on his face.

“Good morning, mother,” Pedro greeted with a more than pleasant attitude.

“Morning, son,” Penelope responded as she sat up and stretched her back in the process. “What’s going on?”

Pedro tried to act nonchalant, as he continued to smile happily. “We’re going to Josie’s tonight for dinner.” Penelope couldn’t help the smile that plastered her face, mimicking her son’s. Pedro’s willingness and openness towards Josie made her heart hum joyfully. It was also a plus that Pedro actually liked Josie too. Even though their encounters were more on the short but sweet side.

“That we are. Going by the insistent poking and look on your face, you seem excited.” Penelope responded as she reached forward to Pedro and began to playfully poke back at the boy. Pedro laughed at the playfulness before settling next to Penelope. Penelope wrapped an arm around his small frame and they sat in bed cozied up together.

“I am excited but…” Pedro began and Penelope tilted her head to the side to acknowledge Pedro fully.

“But what?” she insisted.

“I have a confession,” Pedro admitted, sucking in his lips nervously. Penelope only held him closer, rubbing her hand encouragingly over his shoulder. “You can tell me, buddy.”

Pedro took a deep breath before he pulled away from his mother slightly. “Don’t get mad?” At the question, Penelope’s demeanor changes slightly, at the route the conversation was slowly heading.

“What happened?” Penelope pressed. Pedro shifted slightly. “I didn’t do anything, mom. I promise.” Penelope nodded her head slowly, patiently waiting for what Pedro might throw at her.

“Alright. Then what’s going on?”

“I heard you on the phone with Miss Josie- I mean Josie, last night,” Pedro confessed in a hurried voice. Penelope’s eyes grew a little wide, still seeming to keep a cool composure.

“You did?” Penelope asked calmly. Pedro nodded affirmingly, “Yes. I woke up when you started talking and I heard you say the nickname you gave her. I didn’t want to let you know I was awake so I acted like I was asleep.”

“So, you heard all of it?” Penelope asked and Pedro nodded guiltily again. Penelope watched Pedro looking upset with himself. She cupped both of his cheeks into her hands and made him look at her.

“Why are you upset, bub?” Penelope questioned softly as Pedro shrugged slightly. “Isn’t what I did lying?” Penelope couldn’t help but laugh at the somewhat innocence her son carried with him. She leaned forward, giving him a kiss on the forehead before she chuckled softly.

“No, buddy. It’s okay. But can I ask why you didn’t tell me you woke up?” Penelope pulled Pedro back into her as they both settled against the headboard of their shared bed.

“Because I wanted you to talk to her,” Pedro expressed as he tried to formulate his reasoning. “I like Josie. She’s nice and she makes you happy. You said you loved her and I just want her to love you back.” Penelope melted internally at the tenderness of her son. She wasn’t sure where it came from fully but she was grateful for the side of him that could be so loving.

“Sometimes you are just too caring for your own good. You know that?” Penelope asked and he nodded against her shoulder. “Can I tell you a secret now?” Pedro looked up at Penelope and nodded seriously as he gave her his full attention.

“Well, I want her to love me back too. If she ever ends up doing so, would you be okay with that?”

Pedro’s face lit up in a bright smile at the possibility of the two of them together and Penelope could only grin at the sheer joy he was expressing.

“Yes!” Pedro exclaimed and paused momentarily, “I have another confession.”

“You’re just filled with a bunch of those today aren’t you?” Penelope joked and Pedro too giggled.

“I know you told me about you and Josie, but I knew she was a special friend,” Pedro spoke positively.

“How so?” Penelope encouraged, her son’s intuitiveness truly intrigued her.

“The picture in your phone case. I found it once but was afraid to say anything.” Pedro was tucked into Penelope’s side as he spoke. Penelope took a deep breath and slowly releasing it. She held the picture in her case as a way to carry Josie with her always. It brought her a sense of comfort and motivation to keep pursuing motherhood and her career. Almost as though she was protecting her.

“That picture means a lot to me. It’s still tucked away in there you know?” Penelope admitted as Pedro looked up to Penelope with a weary grin. “What is it, buddy?” Pedro, again, slid away from Penelope’s side as he looked nervous for the last part of his confession. “I told her that you had the photo in your phone case.” Penelope’s eyes went wide, embarrassed that her little personal secret was exposed.

“I’m sorry! Please don’t be mad! I’m just a kid and I-“ Penelope lunges forward with her fingertips digging into Pedro’s sides as he uncontrollably laughs at the tickle attack. “Mom! Stop!” Penelope continued her relentless attack, ignoring his pleas. “This is what you get for trying to play matchmaker, my dear child.” Penelope laughs alongside her son.

After their moment of tickle wars, Penelope got off from the bed as Pedro tried to tame his wild curls from fluttering into his face.

“Alright, here’s the game plan,” Penelope instructed as Pedro listened attentively to his mother. “We’re going to have some breakfast, I’m going to get a little work done and tonight we’re going to enjoy our time with Josie. What do you say?”

“Yeah!” Pedro agreed cheerfully as he stood on the bed and jumped off. As the pair were about to leave their shared room, Penelope turned back to her son giving him a pointed look. “You will be respectful and well-mannered, yes?”

Pedro scoffed, “Have some faith in me, mom.” He exited the room with a beaming Penelope to follow him.

–––

Josie had texted Penelope with her address and time to arrive at her house earlier that morning. It was nearing the time both Parks would be arriving and she perfected the dish for the duo. She set off to her bedroom, sifting through her closet to find the best outfit for the evening. The struggle to dress impressively for Penelope was complicated, seeing as it’s not only Penelope attending but Pedro too. She chose a pair of blue washed, form-fitting jeans and yellow button-down she neatly tucked into her jeans.

Once satisfied with her outfit, she made quick work of her hair, opting to go for the half up half down look, as her hair laid down in waves at her shoulders. As she was applying light make up to her face, her phone buzzed, alerting her of a new message. She opened up the messages and was met with an unread text from Lizzie.

**Lizzie: Tonight is the night, dear sister. You are about to enter upon your fairytale and I cannot wait to be your Maid of Honor. **

Rolling her eyes at the dramatic assumptions of her twin sister, she quickly typed out a reply.

**Josie: How about you let us take this one day at a time before you go calling shotgun on Maid of Honor. **

Not even two minutes later, there was a response back.

**Lizzie: Just remember this moment Josette, and know that I knew it all along. **

Josie heard a knock at the door and her heart leaped in her chest with excitement and nervousness. Penelope’s words from the night prior were echoing in her head as she made her way to her front door. _“I really want to kiss you.”_

“Get it together, Josie,” she whispered to herself as she shook her head at the memory.

As she opened the door, she was greeted by two sets of shining eyes and vibrant smiles.

“Hi, Josie!” Pedro greeted first as he stepped forward, hugging Josie around the waist. Her immediate response was a tender smile and a hug in return. Pedro pulled away, still sporting his infectious smile and Josie couldn’t help but melt at his little black bow tie.

“I have to admit the bow tie is a nice touch, Pedro,” Josie said as she leaned down slightly and tapped on the bow tie.

“Tonight’s a special occasion. I always wear a bow tie on special occasions. You also look really pretty, Josie” Pedro complimented as he put both hands in his pockets and stood up straight in a gentlemanly way.

Josie grinned as she looked him in the eyes with adoration. “I think you just became my favorite person,” she said before she whispered theatrically, “don’t tell anyone.” Pedro giggled before looking up to his mom who watched their interaction with a warm smirk. Following Pedro, Josie had stood back up fully, soaking in Penelope’s calming presence.

“Hey, Pen,” Josie greeted quietly, a shy smile on her lips.

“Hey, JoJo,” she responds as she opened her arms in silent question and Josie answers immediately as they embrace one another. The hug carried a sense of peace and comfort between the two. They pulled away from one another, eyes locked onto each other’s and the overwhelming desire to kiss one another was evident. Both using whatever will power they could muster, Josie opens the door wider, allowing Pedro and Penelope to enter.

As they walk further into the home, Pedro notices the bookshelf in Josie’s living room and his mouth opens dramatically in shock.

“Those are all your books?” Pedro questions with sheer astonishment. Josie chuckles at his amazement as she stands next to him—looking at the bookshelf.

“Sure is. Believe it or not, I used to have more than that.” Pedro continued to gawk in wonderment.

“Beautiful,” he whispered.

“Isn’t it?” Josie replied softly.

“Nerds,” Penelope snorted playfully earning a “hey” back from the other two. Josie turned to Pedro before leaning down to whisper in his ear. The sound of Pedro’s contagious laughter made Penelope’s heart swell with love; seeing how Josie was the one to cause it.

“Sharing secrets already?” Penelope asked earning a smug smile from Josie and giggles from Pedro.

“And if we are Miss Park?” Josie challenged with only what Penelope could perceive was flirtatiously. Finding confidence in the moment, Penelope accepted the challenge. “There’ll be consequences Miss Saltzman.” At that, Penelope saw Josie swallow slowly and lose her composure for a split second before regaining it.

“Hungry?” Josie asked, trying to veer into a safe topic.

“Yes!” Pedro stated as he bounced on the balls of his feet.

Josie looked back into Penelope’s eyes when Penelope answered back with an “always.” Josie turned away from Penelope’s seductive gaze and headed towards the kitchen as the Park duo followed behind her. Penelope hadn’t gelt so self-assured or confident in years, but with Josie, it was so easy. It was easier knowing that Josie wanted something with Penelope, and not just one-sided on her part. She started to feel herself come alive again and she was loving familiarity of it all.

“You two can have a seat at the table while I get us served up, yeah?” Josie offered as she walked away into her kitchen.

“Hey bub, I’m going to go make sure Josie doesn’t need any help, okay?” Penelope told Pedro as he took his place at the table and nodded with a smile.

Penelope walked into the kitchen, which was through a walkway, that connected to the small dining room. As she stepped in, Josie felt her presence and looked over her shoulder. She smiled at the green-eyed girl before returning to her task of plating.

“Smells amazing in here,” Penelope stated as she walked closer to Josie.

Josie laughed at the comment and spoke over her shoulder to an approaching Penelope. “Well, if I remember correctly, I thought I’d make one of your favorites.”

As Penelope stood behind Josie, she saw the dish that was displayed—Cheese Manicotti. Unknowingly, a tear escaped Penelope’s eyes that Josie happened to see.

“Pen, are you crying?” Josie asked somewhat amused and worried.

“A little, maybe, yeah,” Penelope admits and she wipes the few tears away as she smiles genuinely. Josie sets down the serving utensils before turning to Penelope and giving her her attention.

“Did I do something?”

“Not at all, no,” Penelope said as she shook her head and laughed quietly. “Just a little overwhelmed I guess.” Josie reached for one of Penelope’s hands and held the comforting feeling in both of hers. “It’s just… you remembered and I haven’t had it since I left. It just brought back memories,” Penelope clarified.

Josie smiled sweetly as Penelope looked at her with a tentative grin. Josie let go of Penelope’s hand in order to place both her palms against Penelope’s cheeks. She leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss against her forehead as Penelope’s hands circled around Josie’s wrists, smoothing her thumbs against the soft skin.

“Your son has been rather patient, we should get back out there, yeah?” Josie mumbled encouragingly, still cupping Penelope’s cheeks before placing another quick kiss against her forehead and returning to her previous task.

——

“That. Was. Amazing,” Pedro praised as he sat back in his chair, patting his content stomach.

“Ditto,” Penelope agreed as she copied her son’s actions and Josie laughed at the pair.

“I take it that means you have no room for dessert?” Josie inquired as Pedro’s eyes went wide and Penelope only sank further in her seat.

“I love dessert! What is it?” Pedro asked.

“A surprise,” she said as she looked back to a satisfied Penelope. “I take it you will be passing?”

“If I hadn’t indulged in the dinner you absolutely nailed, I wouldn’t have to pass. But the tank is full,” Penelope explained as she patted her stomach.

“The tank?” Josie asked with an amused eyebrow.

“Yup! The tank fuels us and gives us our energy,” Pedro clarifies as he flexes his arms, causing both Josie and Penelope to laugh.

“I had to be creative in order for him to eat certain things as a baby boy,” Penelope playfully frowns at the memory of a baby Pedro. “My baby boy is not such a baby anymore.” She reaches over to squeeze on of his cheeks as he playfully moves as a ninja to block her from doing so.

“That’s right. I’m becoming a man,” Pedro stated confidently, lifting his chin in the air.

“Hardly,” Penelope joked as she tickled his side, earning a loud laugh. Josie watched their interaction and felt something more than the recognizable love for the other woman. It was something more. She was attracted to Penelope’s nurturing and motherly disposition. Seeing how gentle and reassuring she was to Pedro; it made Josie’s heart fill with adoration and respect for her.

What really made Josie the happiest was how much love Pedro showed his mom and respect. Having known the gist of what the two have gone through, you’d never think that Pedro wasn’t biologically Penelope’s. They were more alike than not. They were Penelope and Pedro Park—a packaged deal. As Josie listened to them talk and interact, she couldn’t help the feeling of wanting to be a part of their pack. She wanted many more dinners like the one they were currently having. But instead of being the “outsider”, she wanted to be in on their little family too.

“How about we help Josie clean up and then you can have your dessert, okay?” Penelope bargained with Pedro and he agreed easily.

“Oh no, you’re guests, it’s okay,” Josie said trying to stop them from clearing the table.

“It’s fine, JoJo. We want to help. Right, handsome?” Penelope asked Pedro. “Yes, Josie. We want to help.”

As they were just about done cleaning up, Penelope let out a long exhale, the need for a nap creeping up on her.

“Alright Pedro, how about that dessert?” Josie asked him earning an excited “yes” in return.

“While you two do that, I’m going to go test out your couch,” Penelope mentioned as she made her way to the living room. She laid down against the comforting cushions and felt content. For the first time in years, she felt comfortable and authentically happy. She was in the home of the woman she’s always loved, with her son in tow. Said woman also made her one of her favorite comfort foods and is now serving her son dessert in the other room. If you had asked her if she’d expected this before moving back to the LA city, she would’ve responded with a hard no.

The scariest part was hoping Josie and Pedro would like one another, but that fear easily fled when she saw the two interact. They were kind to each other and both extremely sensitive. They talked about their favorite books and had their own little insiders already too. It filled Penelope with a sense of security; knowing that she could keep pursuing a relationship with Josie.

Penelope laid on the couch, eyes closed, reflecting on the night so far. She heard footsteps wandering in her direction, along with hushed whispers.

“Is she asleep?” Josie curiously asked.

“I don’t know,” her son’s voice responds.

“Should we wake her?”

“Let’s draw her a mustache,” Pedro suggested as quiet laughter came in the form of stifled snorts. Penelope was fully aware of their little planning, but she went along with the joke—for now.

Once Josie and Pedro returned, assuming with a marker in hand, she hears their footsteps get closer and their heavy breaths from holding back their laughter. Once she can feel their presence somewhat near her, she jolts forward with a yell as two other voices shout in return. Penelope boisterously laughs at the panicked looking brown-eyes before she feels quick swipes against her upper lip. Penelope immediately stops laughing as the tag-team against her both start to laugh at her.

Penelope sees the uncapped marker in Josie’s hand and quickly grabs it out her clutches and smugly smiles at Josie’s panic.

“I think you’d two would look amazing with a unibrow, don’t you think?”

“Pedro,” Josie breathed out.

“Yeah?” Pedro responds unknowingly.

“Run,” Josie demands as she moves quickly from Penelope. The three then begin to run around the house before Pedro finds shelter in the bathroom, locking the door and preventing Penelope access. Penelope then leaves her son to hide in the bathroom as she slowly makes her way through the house, looking for Josie. Marker still in hand, she quietly moves through Josie’s home, becoming acquainted with the rest of the layout.

As she walks down the hall, she sees her reflection in one of the picture frames and sees the weak attempt of a drawn on handlebar mustache. She hears footsteps in a room she’s passed and freezes against the wall, waiting to trap Josie. Penelope slowly and quietly shuffles against the wall, in the direction of the room she heard the noise and waits by the entryway.

Once she heard the footsteps again, she jumped into the doorway, earning a holler of surprise from Josie. Penelope immediately trapped Josie’s arms by circling an arm around her waist, as Josie’s arms were pinned against her sides from the close-hold Penelope had. Josie did her best to wiggle out of Penelope’s one-armed vice grip but to no avail.

“Curse your mom muscles,” Josie whined as she tried to fight against Penelope. Penelope took the marker and quickly drew a unibrow between Josie’s beautifully sculpted brows. She laughed heartily as Josie dramatically yelled. Penelope continued to hold onto Josie closely, not willing to let go of her as she continued to laugh at her artwork.

After a minute or so, Penelope’s laughter finally started to subside as her hold loosened.

“You’re still holding onto my arms,” Josie remarked quietly as Penelope took in a relaxing breath.

“You haven’t made an attempt to pull away either,” Penelope retorted with a relaxed expression. The two women just stared into each other’s eyes, not saying anything. They were absorbing the feel of each other’s embrace, tracing the maturity on their features as they’ve aged. This was a defining moment for both of them, and they knew it.

“I don’t want to pull away from you,” Josie said with a deeper meaning underlying her statement.

“No?” Penelope asked, seeming to know what Josie was trying to say.

“No.”

“JoJo,”

“Yeah?”

“Please, kiss me.”

Without any hesitation, Josie leaned forward slowly, allowing the pinned up want and need for the other woman to build up its tension. As soon as her lips hovered over Penelope’s, she already promised herself that she was going to fight for them. Josie closed the last gap between the two of them and Penelope repositioned herself in front of Josie. Her right hand dropping the marker to the floor as she lifted them on either sides of Josie’s face, drawing her in closer. Josie’s arms circled around Penelope’s waist, as their bodies pressed up against each other perfectly. Their lips moved harmoniously, finding the rhythm instantly. The craving the two had were irrevocably met in each other’s kisses.

Penelope pulled away first, pulling Josie into a hug, breathing deeply against her neck.

“Are you okay?” Josie asked comfortingly as she rubbed up and down Penelope’s back. Penelope pulled back to look into Josie’s eyes and smiled her signature smile at the question. Josie leaned back in to give Penelope another kiss before pulling away with a smile of her own.

“To answer your question, JoJo, for the first time in nearly nine years, I’m fully happy. You make me so happy. It’s just… ugh, I can’t find the words right now,” Penelope admitted as Josie laughed quietly at her disoriented stupor.

“It’s okay, baby. Me too,” Josie said easily earning sparkling eyes from Penelope.

“Baby?”

Josie shrugged with a shy smile, “It felt right. Pen…”

“Yeah?”

“Are you all in?” Josie questioned nervously and Penelope traced a fingertip across Josie’s collarbone before circling her arms back around her neck.

“I’m all in,” Penelope stated confidently, her smile returning full force at the sight of Josie’s. They found themselves kissing deeply and languidly—getting lost in their bubble.

“Is it safe to come out yet?” They heard from down the hall and they separated with wide-eyes that soon turned into joyous laughter.

“Yeah, your mom got me! It’s safe,” Josie hollered back towards the hall as she began to extract herself from Penelope. As she made a move to turn around, Penelope pulled Josie in for one more quick searing kiss earning a smug quirked eyebrow from the brown-eyed woman.

“Just needed to get my fix, beautiful.”

“Tag-team Pedro?” Josie asked as she looked down to the lone marker on the floor and Penelope’s gaze followed.

“I knew I liked you,” Penelope said as she picked up the marker and made their way into the hall.

The night was light and free as the three sat on Josie’s couch watching Bob’s Burgers; all three donning bad marker facial hair on their face. It was the start of building a potential family with each other and reconnecting. The puzzle piece both Josie and Penelope had lost was put back into place, and the future for them two was looking hopeful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, this one was long-winded, I hope it met expectations! 
> 
> Let me know what you think and I'll see you soon!
> 
> Edit: I am SO sorry for the grammar mistakes! I uploaded this at like 3 am. Working on fine tuning it now.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

It had been a few weeks since Penelope and Pedro had joined Josie at her home for dinner. That was the moment that signified a new start, a real start, to the two growing and learning one another again. Within the last three weeks, so much has happened in their group, and between themselves too. Jed had dramatically staged a gathering with Hope, Lizzie, Josie, Penelope, Pedro, MG, Kaleb, and even Landon. They were nervously gathered in his small living room, leaving the boys to huddle in front of the girls on the floor. They all sat nervously, anxiously, and curiously, not fully aware of the meeting. Jed had paced slowly back and forth in front of his audience, only causing them to stress and think the worst. Jed had finally yelled aloud, “It’s not cancer,” only to be met with shock and happy smiles.

After the initial announcement, the room laughed and chattered in excitement and thankfulness that he was in fact well. Penelope had got up from her position from the couch, launching herself into Jed’s arms. She felt relief that the only blood she had left, who she treasured and loved dearly was healthy. She allowed tears of joy and harbored anxiety to leave her body. It was bittersweet being back in her hometown. She had returned home because the worst was to be expected of his unknowing condition. Yet, although they all waited patiently, awaiting the news about Jed, she was able to heal and restore old relationships.

She pulled away from Jed, wiping away her tears and quickly punching him in the upper arm as he winced with a smile and the laughter filtered in behind Penelope.

“You could’ve told me sooner!”

Jed shrugged with the signature Park grin, “Could’ve but didn’t.”

That night, Josie, although ecstatic for Jed, was filled with underlying nerves. Jed was better and Penelope technically didn’t need to be there anymore. Sure, they had discussed that they wanted to rebuild a relationship with one another, but now that there was no real need in which Penelope had to stay.

As they sat in the comfort of Jed’s house, Penelope scanned the room. Her eyes reading the love and respect they all had for each other. It was endearing and it was that moment that she wanted them to become her family, just they had Jed. The family she had lost only made her crave for what she was witnessing even more. Her eyes landed on Josie who was talking enthusiastically with Pedro, Landon, and MG, probably about books or comics. As she watched them in silence, she saw how comfortable and open both Josie and Pedro were with one another. The look on both their faces as they agreed or made each other laugh was enough love to last Penelope a lifetime. Those two were her everything and more.

—

It was a Friday morning and Josie was already making her way into the restaurant before opening. Her opening staff filtering in behind her and they set about their opening duties. About an hour in, Jed, MG, Kaleb, Landon, and Pedro made their way in before opening for a coffee run before their “men's trip” for the weekend. Once inside, Pedro spotted Josie and moved to her quickly, giving her the biggest hug and her giving him her biggest smile.

“Hey buddy, you all set for a weekend getaway with those knuckleheads?” Josie asked jokingly earning an exciting head nod in return.

“Yes! We’re going rugged. That’s what Uncle Jed says anyway,” he says with a shrug.

“Sure, if you call camping in a cabin ‘rugged’,” Landon interjected in innocence that came off sarcastically.

“Aye, I don’t do the great outdoors like that. I like to stay fresh,” Kaleb remarked with a cool demeanor.

“Besides the cabin, we’re fishing, hiking, and who knows, maybe fight a bear,” Jed justifies as all the guys slouch around in booths.

“You’d lose Uncle Jed,” Pedro admitted honestly earning laughter from Josie and the guys.

“Yeah, yeah Lil’ man. Anyway, mind if we get some coffees and a hot chocolate for the little one here?” Jed asked and Josie nodded with an entertained smile on her face.

Josie went to work on getting their coffees when Landon leans against the bar behind her, doing his best to whisper in a hushed tone.

“Have any idea about what I’m getting into?”

Josie looks over her shoulder briefly as she chuckles at his nervousness. She sets the coffee to brew before she turns to give Landon her attention.

“Nervous are we?” Josie asked playfully and Landon smiled uneasily.

Josie then smiled gently, “You’re in good hands. They are all great guys, trust me.” Josie didn’t know much about Landon’s history with Penelope and how he came to be involved in her orbit. It’s always piqued her interest, but he was a genuinely caring and good-hearted person, and for that, Josie was grateful Penelope was able to have someone like that in her life.

The coffee machine had stopped it’s pulsing, signaling that it was ready to be poured. She finishes getting the coffee ready for the guys as they all bid their farewells and their thanks, leaving the restaurant back in its familiar quietness.

–

It had been an average day thus far, as Josie did her managerial work and helped host the front end. The lunch hour had just finished, as both Hope and Lizzie had made their way in. They had met in the office shortly after, running some business banter between the three before Lizzie broke their productive flow.

“So, Josette, you have the weekend completely free. Along with a free Penelope Park. Any plans?” Josie rolled her eyes at her sister’s weak attempt of trying to pull information from her. Truth is, no, she didn’t have anything set in stone with Penelope.

“Just because Pedro is with the boys, doesn’t mean she’s free, Lizzie,” Josie said in rebuttal, trying to make a point.

“That’s a no then,” Lizzie stated boringly. “Ask her over for a sleepover,” Lizzie poked with a glint in her eyes. Josie scoffed at her sister’s remark before Hope stepped in.

“You two have been dating or ‘rebuilding’ for over a month now, what has you so nervous?”

Josie let the question sink in as the creeping feeling of “too good to be true” started to creep into her head. She thought she left this feeling behind at Jed’s house, but there it was, taunting her in the back of her mind. Her moments with Penelope were true, but she did feel like she was guarding herself against fully loving her. But damn did she feel the love in her heart.

“I guess I’m still nervous,” Josie mumbled as Lizzie and Hope listened to her attentively. “We know now Jed’s okay, which is great. But now that she doesn’t necessarily have to be here, how do I know she won’t leave again?”

Hope and Lizzie watched the uncertainty flash in Josie’s facial expression and they did a collective sigh.

“Listen, Josie, I know if I tell you that you have nothing to worry about on that front, it won’t change the way you feel. Why don’t you get together with Penelope and talk about it?”

“I just… I don’t know,” Josie responded weakly.

“What is it, Jo?” Lizzie asked softly, trying to encourage her to share her thoughts.

“It’s just, Penelope has gone through so much and I don’t want her to feel like I’m pressuring her in any way to stay if she really doesn’t want to. I don’t want to do that. And yeah, it’s been over a month, an amazing month at that. I just don’t want my insecurities to ruin that.”

“Listen, Josie, relationships go both ways. You can’t bottle up how you feel just to make things work. In the end, it’ll only hurt you more. If you want to continue to grow this relationship you have going on with Penelope, communicating honestly can only be a step in the right direction,” Hope explained gently.

“My wife is wise, Jo,” Lizzie said with a wink in Hope’s direction. As if Penelope’s ears were ringing from the discussion they were having about her, Josie’s phone pinged with a new message from her.

**Penelope: Hey JoJo! Seeing as how I have no motherly duties scheduled for the weekend, I was thinking you, me and a date tonight. What do you think? **

As she read the text in front of Lizzie and Hope, the smile on her face at the greeting, made Lizzie and Hope both aware of who it was.

“Put on your big girl panties,” Lizzie stated, earning a glare from Josie.

“Play nice, babe,” Hope said, kissing Lizzie on the cheek before she headed towards the office door.

“Thanks, Hope,” Josie thanked over her shoulder.

“Don’t thank me, I agree with your sister,” Hope remarked before exiting out the door.

“Of course,” Josie muttered and Lizzie sat in her chair like a lovesick fool. “She’s the greatest.” Josie ignored her sister's comments as she typed out a response to Penelope.

**Josie: I think that would be great. Where are we going?**

Not even a few minutes later, Penelope had messaged her back.

**Penelope: That’s for me to know and for you to find out. But there is a catch, my beautiful JoJo.**

Josie’s heart thumped as she read _my beautiful JoJo_, wanting nothing more than to be hers officially. The catch part through her off, however.

**Josie: Oh? And what is this catch?**

**Penelope: Greeting kisses ;)**

Josie laughed to herself, of course. Lizzie rolling her eyes behind the desk as she worked her way through their computer.

**Josie: That’s hardly a catch Ms. Park.**

**Penelope: … and a lemon bar that your wizard friend makes, pleaseee!**

Josie smiles to herself at the request, knowing full well how addictive those lemon bars really are.

**Josie: Only if you share.**

**Penelope: Really?**

Josie found herself enjoying the teasing, and continued to make a hard bargain against Penelope.

**Josie: If you don’t share, no kiss. You share, you can get many. Your choice Park. Choose wisely.**

**Penelope: Easy, I choose the lemon bar. **

Josie scoffed out a laugh, not expecting the response she received. Lizzie’s nosiness weighed out, reminding Josie that she wasn’t alone in the room.

“What are you reacting to?” Lizzie asked with sheer curiosity.

“Nothing,” Josie said quickly as another message came in.

**Penelope: I’m kidding you know that, right? Your lips are a treat enough. ;)**

“Oh hell,” Josie mumbled as her face started to take on a red hue. Lizzie saw the reaction and cringed slightly at the context of the possible conversation. “Yeah, I don’t want to know anything.”

**Josie: Still a tease I see. Some things never change I suppose.**

**Penelope: And you still like it just as much. So, yeah, some things never change. **

It’s true, Josie really did enjoy it. She would never say it out loud, nor would she ever admit it. But Penelope’s confident teasing was a huge turn on for her.

**Josie: You are something else. What time should I be expecting my chariot? **

**Penelope: You like me :) and how does 6:30 sound? Make sure to bring a sweater.**

_“Like” is a light way of putting it, _Josie thought to herself.

**Josie: I guess I do. Sounds good–my sweater and I will both be waiting for you.**

**Penelope: Looking forward to seeing you tonight, beautiful. Enjoy the rest of your afternoon. **

There was no denying it, Josie was definitely in the zone of love with Penelope. It really was no surprise to anyone who has known them. They were designed for one another.

Josie worked breezily for the rest of the afternoon, her day feeling brighter, knowing that in just a few hours, she would be in the presence of her favorite person–Penelope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I missed last week! Life is happening out there, haha. I was also having a bit of writer's block but we're here! This chapter was able to help set up some loose ends I need to write, et cetera. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think!
> 
> Sidenote: Haven't had time to edit it. I will get to it soon.
> 
> My dumbass put chapter seven and no one said anything. 😂
> 
> Song: Tim Atlas-Tangerine


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, look, an update!

Josie was excited but anxious. A good anxious? Yes, but she also knew that insecurity in the back of her head was screaming to be discussed and talked about. Penelope rapidly found her place back in Josie’s life, and the easiness to forgive her still amazed Josie. She didn’t regret forgiving her and she was more than confident in her actions that quickly developed with Penelope afterward. To her, the pain and suffering that they both endured, having each other again was their reward. It’s been a month that the pair had been reconciling, rebuilding, and reconnecting, and Josie felt it so surely, she was in love with Penelope.

Josie had fallen in love with the parts of Penelope that she had always loved, since their teen years. Yet, there were the newer qualities of Penelope she had also adored. Penelope was still witty, more than a little cocky, and romantic, however, her nurturing, patient and more relaxed side made Josie feel safe and comfortable. Then there was Pedro, Josie had adored him since the beginning, even before she knew who he truly was. Sure, she and Penelope have been dating for a full thirty days, but along with most of their outings and gatherings, Pedro was present. Josie loved it to say the least. For most, they might’ve considered him a burden, but to Josie, he was an added bonus. He was so much like Penelope, but also sensitive and loving. Josie had adored and grew to love him, too.

It’s amazing how much can happen within such a short time frame. Josie didn’t want to lose what she had grown to love and care about for so deeply. If her life could be filled with as much laughter, peacefulness, and easiness she’s experienced this month alone, she wanted it long-term. They began this new chapter with each other with honesty and trust, so she knew she had to explain her insecurities with Penelope at some point.

Time was winding down quickly for Penelope to pick up Josie, and Josie wrapped herself up in her sweater and headed to the fridge. As if Penelope could sense what Josie was reaching for, there were three knocks that echoed throughout the house, signaling Penelope’s arrival. Josie’s face lit up with a smile as she nearly skipped towards her front door. Opening the door, she was greeted back with a mutual brilliant smile and it made her heartbeat double-time.

“Hey, beautiful,” Penelope said with sincerity. Josie’s response was to lean forward and capture Penelope’s lips in a soft kiss. As they pull away, Josie holds out the box in front of Penelope with a knowing smirk. Penelope stares at the box and lets out an excited noise that makes Josie’s heart melt.

“Kisses and a lemon bar? You spoil me, JoJo,” Penelope responded with a kiss to Josie’s cheek.

“You’re taking me out. It’s the least I can do,” Josie stated playfully. “Can you tell me where we’re going now?”

“Nope. You’ll find out soon enough,” Penelope quipped as she waited patiently for Josie to lock up her house. Penelope led Josie to her car with a hand on the small of her back, both of them enjoying the contact. As they reached Penelope’s car, Penelope opened the passenger door, allowing Josie to slip in.

“Such a gentlewoman,” Josie said with a coy grin.

“For you, always,” Penelope said easily, earning a blush from Josie. Penelope made her way to the driver’s seat, settling in comfortably. As soon as she pulled away from the curb, her hand immediately reached over to Josie’s, interlacing their fingers together.

Soft music was playing in the background as they sat in comfortable silence, enjoying each other’s presence. “How was your day?” Penelope asked, sparking conversation for the remainder of their drive.

“Well, this morning was pretty entertaining. The rest of the day kind of lagged. Especially when I had something to look forward after all,” Josie concluded as she gave a gentle squeeze to Penelope’s hand.

Penelope smirked at Josie’s small recap, “What happened this morning that was so entertaining?” At the question, Josie chuckled to herself, remembering the guys’ split personalities of their camping trip.

“For starters, four grown men, who have very different personalities, are going camping. Throw Pedro in there, it’s about to be an adventure for sure,” Josie started as she thought about them in their cabin. “Landon seemed kind of nervous, though.”

“Oh yeah?” Penelope asked, trying to keep her attention on the road but still listening to Josie.

“Yeah. I think this will be good for him though. I do have a question,” Josie stated. “How did Landon come into the picture? If you don’t mind me asking.”

Penelope could sense a little hesitation from Josie’s question and to ease her mind, she lifted Josie’s hand to her lips, kissing her knuckles softly.

“I don’t mind. You can ask me anything,” Penelope answered. “Well, when I was… gone, he was my assistant when Pedro was around 5. At the time, when I would go into the office, I had to take Pedro with me a lot of the time. Seeing as I didn’t have anyone,” Penelope explains somewhat somberly and Josie holds onto Penelope’s hand with more purpose. “Well, when I needed to meet with agents and talents, I couldn’t really bring him in with me, so, Landon offered to watch him for me. At first, I was reluctant, I didn’t trust a lot of people. But, I allowed him to watch Pedro and Pedro quickly took a liking to him. After some time, Landon became the only person I trusted my world with–Pedro. Later on, he became a good friend, my only friend. When I told him about the move, he didn’t hesitate to follow. I told him that it was okay but, he knew.”

Josie scrunched her eyebrows, “What did he know?”

“He knew that my coming back was going to be a big adjustment and he wanted to be in my corner if everything hit the fan. It also helps that a close friend of his lives in the area and he was able to work it out with him to stay,” Penelope pauses as they begin to get closer to their destination. “Now that I think about it, everything kind of fell right into place,” Penelope finished with a simple smile.

Josie let Penelope’s words settle as she continued to hold her hand. From being so disconnected and out of touch to everything seamlessly piecing themselves together, maybe this was where they needed to be. No, this is where they needed to be.

They arrive at their destination and Penelope reclaims her hand back to put the car in park and gives Josie her signature smile. Josie found herself returning the same grin as Penelope hopped out and quickly made her way around to the other side of the car. She opened Josie’s car door and was thanked, quite eagerly, with a bold kiss from Josie.

“Chivalry will get you everywhere, Park,” Josie admitted softly as Penelope stared dreamingly with a quirky grin.

“I remember,” Penelope admitted. Penelope opened the door to the back seat, pulling out a blanket and her coveted lemon bar. “Ready to go?” Josie slid her arm through Penelope’s with a confident smile and head nod as Penelope led the way.

It was obvious they were in the city, but Josie still wasn’t sure what Penelope had up her sleeve. Penelope guided both of them up a dirt trail until they reached a park that had benches looking out over the city. Sounds of a small waterfall fountain could be heard and Josie found it absolutely beautiful as the skyline lit up the area. Penelope walked them towards the empty bench and they sat snuggly against each other, quietly taking in the view. Penelope laid the blanket across their laps and she wrapped an arm around Josie’s shoulders, trying to keep her warm against the cool night chill.

“You okay?” Penelope asked.

“Perfect,” Josie answered as she buried herself even deeper into Penelope’s embrace.

“How did I never know this place existed?” Josie quietly asked herself as she felt Penelope chuckle against her.

“I think this is one of those secret gems the city has to offer,” Penelope confided.

“Well, it’s beautiful. Thank you for bringing me here, Pen.”

Penelope placed a kiss against Josie’s temple, “You’re welcome, JoJo.”

“I never got the chance to ask, but how was your day,” Josie asked softly as she rubbed her thumb over Penelope’s knee. There was a pause before Penelope answered, “I miss Pedro. I probably sound like an over-attached mom, but I do.”

“This is your first time away from him isn’t it?” Josie asked and she heard a small huff leave Penelope.

“Yeah. He was excited to go on this trip but I can’t let my fear keep him from experiencing life,” Penelope said with certainty. Josie looked over at Penelope and Penelope looked back at Josie, “You’re a really great mom, Penelope,” Josie admitted. “It wasn’t the ideal way you wanted to become one, but you did. I don’t know what those years looked like when you were gone, but I can say that you are the bravest person I have ever known Penelope Park.”

Penelope’s bottom lip quivered slightly as tears sprang to her eyes and fell silently. Josie was quick to wipe the tears from her cheeks.

“Josie,” Penelope whispered with a slight shake to her voice.

“Yes?”

“I need to know that you’re okay with this. When we were kids, we made a lot of promises and had a lot of plans, but this is our reality now. I have a son and I need to know that you are okay with him being my priority. He doesn’t just go away and if you don’t see yourself not only committing to me but him too, I need to know,” Penelope explained with obvious anxiousness and Josie shook her head in adoration.

“Want to know the truth?” Josie asked quietly.

“Please,” Penelope muttered.

“I wouldn’t have put myself, or you, in a position of pursuing something further if that meant Pedro couldn’t be a part of it. I know in order to be with you, he comes along with it. Now, if you ask me, that is a perk,” Josie states with a reassuring smile. Penelope wrapped her arms around Josie’s neck, hugging her close the best she could.

“You were always so good, JoJo. I always expected you to keep hating me for what I did to you and now accept me for who I’ve become,” Penelope emotionally whispers into Josie’s ear as Josie soothingly rubs Penelope’s back. “I can’t thank you enough for giving me a second chance.”

“I never hated you. No matter how hurt I was, I couldn’t hate you.” Josie felt the words she’s been wanting to say creep its way up her chest. Instead of repressing them for the hundredth time, she was ready to let it be known. “I love you, Penelope.”

In their embrace, Josie heard Penelope gasp quietly before pulling away to look into her favorite pair of green eyes.

“You do?” Penelope asked shyly. Josie’s heart beamed at the sight of Penelope’s newfound vulnerability. It was endearing and refreshing to see Penelope expose her insecurities, only so Josie could comfort and care for her even deeper.

Josie nods as tears begin to pool in her eyes. “I do and it’s terrifying. I love you more now than I ever thought was possible. I love how relaxed and carefree you’ve become. I love the relationship you have with your son. Seeing you as a mom brings me so much joy and it’s honestly very attractive,” Josie confessed as they both laughed at the admission. “I also love how honest we are with each other now and how much we both grew over these past years. You’re who I want, Penelope. I just need to know you won’t run from me again. I know you already said you wouldn’t but I need to be confident in this. If things get scary or hard, I need you to stay and let me fight all of that with you. I won’t be able to handle you leaving again.”

Without words, Penelope leaned forward delivering a passionate and desperate kiss to the only one who held her heart. “I always have and I always will love you, Josie. It was and will always be you. I promise you with everything in me I’m not going anywhere again. For the first time in a long time, I feel like I have a family and Pedro deserves that even more. We’re here to stay,” Penelope concluded. Josie and Penelope smiled at each other with a newfound stride in their relationship and an understanding of what they both want for their future.

“I have a question,” Josie said with interest. “Pedro mentioned a photo you have of us together, can I see it?”

Penelope laughed at the memory of Pedro admitting he told Josie about it. She pulled out her phone from her jacket pocket before popping off the case. The picture was clearly tattered but still in one piece. She handed it over to Josie and she smiled back at their young faces smiling into the lens of the camera. It was a random summer night at a bonfire party that was being thrown by whoever knows. It was the night that changed everything for both of them.

“This was the night you said you loved me,” Josie mumbled quietly.

“It was,” Penelope agreed. Josie shook her head at the emotional night they were having but it felt right, this, between the two, it was right.

Josie leaned forward to give a loving kiss to Penelope’s lips and Penelope easily reciprocated. “Stay with me tonight?” Josie asked carefully, not wanting to pressure Penelope.

Penelope gave Josie another chaste kiss before pulling away. “I’d love to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for my couple week hiatus! Work, holidays, and finals have been killer and I needed to focus on those first. Finals are done, thankfully! I hope this update earns forgiveness from you all who have been nothing but patient. 
> 
> I didn't edit this yet either. I will get to it.
> 
> Let me know what you thought about this chapter and I'll see you soon! 
> 
> Song: Marie Dahlstrom - One More Reason


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where am I going with this?

The drive from the park was comforting and reassuring for both Penelope and Josie. They’ve discussed their vulnerabilities with relative ease, and they both felt the burden release its hold. Josie’s request for Penelope’s stay was for the sheer need for closeness. Their night had been emotionally taxing and the freedom just to be in each other’s presence was all too inviting. As Penelope was approaching Josie’s driveway, hands intertwined with one another and small smiles that never left their faces, Penelope’s phone rings. She parks her car, shutting off the engine as she reaches for her phone in her pocket. Jed’s name pops up for a video call.

As Penelope accepts the FaceTime call, she’s greeted with a red-faced, laughing Pedro.

“Hey, buddy!” Penelope greets, smiling brightly at her son’s expression. Josie peeks over to the screen, catching a glimpse of Pedro. Penelope scoots towards the center console, seeing Josie’s interest piqued and placed the camera on the both of them. Almost immediately, both their eyebrows frown as they hear loud shouts coming from Pedro’s side of the video call.

“Hi, mama! Hi, Josie!” Pedro responds, out of breath from his persistent laughter.

“Why is there yelling? Is everything okay?” Penelope asked, feeling slight anxiety and confusion at the commotion.

“Uncle Jed screams like a girl,” Pedro admitted and as if on cue, they heard a loud scream in the background, causing Pedro to laugh only harder and both women in a limbo of emotions.

“Pedro, bud, why is your uncle screaming?” Josie asked, trying to get to the root of the loud audio echoing within the confines of Penelope’s car.

“Th-there’s a… an owl,” Pedro began to explain through his deep breaths. “An owl is in the cabin and they’re all scared,” he finished with quiet giggles.

“Wait,” Penelope began, as she was piecing the puzzle together. “An owl is inside the cabin, your uncle is screaming and you’re where exactly?” Before Pedro could answer, he’s looking up in front of him and his eyes bug comedically before he’s quickly picked up off the ground.

“I was hiding in a corner,” Pedro answers.

“Kaleb!” Josie called through the phone, seeing Pedro thrown over his shoulder. A few seconds later, Pedro is placed in the bathroom as Kaleb leans down to look at the phone.

“What’s up, Jo? Look, love to chat but there’s a situation we have to handle. Cool? Cool,” Kaleb says quickly before leaving Pedro in the bathroom.

“Now I can’t see what’s happening,” Pedro muttered unenthusiastically.

“Pedro, baby,” Penelope said, regaining Pedro’s attention.

“Yes?”

“Besides the owl dilemma, are you having fun?” Penelope asked.

“Yes! We went for a small hike and they’re all really funny. Uncle Jed and MG want to go fishing tomorrow and Landon wants to go bird watching. He got booed but we’re still going to go anyway,” Pedro explained easily and Josie giggled. Penelope looked over at Josie with a playful smirk and a quirked eyebrow in response.

“What? The only people I know who enjoy bird watching are older,” Josie replied.

“Fair point,” Penelope agreed.

“Tag-teaming on a man who can’t even defend himself. Poor Landon,” Pedro says dramatically and Penelope just shakes her head in amusement.

“That’s your son,” Josie states with a smile.

“I sure am,” Pedro accepts before continuing, “are you guys having fun?”

“We are, well, I am. Are you JoJo?” Penelope asked before looking over to Josie. Josie gives her a reassuring smile, answering Pedro but still looking to Penelope.

“Your wonderful mother took me out on a sweet date. So, yeah, it’s been fun.” Penelope and Josie were wearing similar shy grins, eyes bright as they looked at one another. As they looked back at the phone, Pedro was grinning mischievously. Before they could ask what he was so smug about, they see Pedro looking towards the direction of the door.

“Coast is clear,” after a pause, they see Landon enter the frame. “Oh, hey, Penelope,” Landon greeted somewhat embarrassingly.

“Seems like you got a jump start on your bird watching there,” Penelope retorted with a smirk. Pedro and Landon glanced at each other when Pedro shrugged innocently.

“It was more of a bird taming. Thanks to your brother, it took a lot longer than it probably should’ve,” Landon huffed and Pedro began to snicker again at the shouts of his uncle. “MG had to basically teach him Lamaze in the middle of the living room.”

“What’s Lamaze?” Pedro asked with interest.

“Just a breathing technique, buddy,” Josie replied quickly.

“Oh. So what happened with the owl?” Pedro questioned.

“Kaleb and I managed to get it out of the back door and we are now bird free,” Landon concluded.

“I have to say I’m impressed, Curly,” Pedro said to Landon as they both tousled each other’s hair.

“Thanks, kiddo. We’ll be getting ready for movie night whenever you’re ready,” Landon said to Pedro. “Penelope, Josie, have a nice night.” Landon gave a kind smile before leaving and the girls shared a “good night” in unison.

“Go have fun, baby. I’m glad you called me and I got to see your handsome little face,” Penelope confessed with a loving smile.

“I’m happy you’re not alone and with Josie,” Pedro confessed.

“Yeah, me too, buddy,” Penelope agreed softly. “Have a good night and stay safe.”

“Yes, mom,” Pedro huffed.

“Good. I love you.”

“I love you, too. Good night, Josie!”

“Good night, Pedro.”

Both parties respectively hung up the call as Penelope and Josie stayed silent in the car for a moment before the both began to laugh harmoniously.

“What I would give to be a fly on the wall,” Penelope said as she pictured the chaos the boys must’ve went through. As their laughter died down, it got quiet once again and Josie looked at Penelope adoringly. Feeling the gaze on her face, Penelope looked back over to Josie shrugging in question, “what?”

“Nothing. I just admire you,” Josie said honestly.

“Oh, yeah?” Penelope asked softly.

“Yeah,” Josie answered.

Penelope smiled curiously before turning the car back on. She connects her phone to her Bluetooth and scrolls through her phone persistently.

“Pen, what are you doing?” Josie asked in bewilderment. Not responding right away, Penelope turns up her speakers, as a song begins to play through the car speakers. She rolls down the car windows with a radiant smile and exits the driver’s side before making her way towards the passenger side. As she reaches the door on Josie’s side, she extends her hand towards Josie to take. “I’m going to dance with you in your driveway, if you’d do me the honors,” Penelope mentions effortlessly.

“You always were a charmer, Penelope Park,” Josie admitted sincerely.

“Only for you,” Penelope clarified.

The music flowed from the car, slow and melodic. Penelope pulled Josie close before settling her arms around her shoulders. Their playfulness melted away and turned into unprecedented love. Their bodies press against the other’s as they swayed to the music that filled the cool night air. They leaned further into each other’s embrace as the lyrics washed over the dancing pair.

“_I try to love somebody else the way I did you._

_Still did me no good, only got space for one._

_I try to carry on but I still fall back into, it's you I can't outrun._”

Their foreheads pressed together, allowing themselves to feel free in the safety of one another.

“_Something about the way you kiss keeps pulling me right back._

_And every time I see you my mind it goes out of track._

_I miss the way you land so soft upon my lips._

_Don't want any other, all I see is, you._”

Green eyes met brown as they sway from side to side, lips parting slightly, and hearts beating in anticipation. They meet in the middle, soft lips pressed together as they hold each other possessively. This kiss was different from the rest, etching their actions as a memory of the beginning and an end. There was no more doubt, their hearts chose each other to love. There was closure and growth with both their insecurities and themselves. The kiss was filled with passion, hope, and unspoken promise. Their hearts were tethered.

Lost in their moment of love, they hear a polite throat clear and separate from the kiss as their heads turn to the sound.

“Oh uh, sorry,” the teen boy said uncomfortably.

“Sorry, Kenny. Is the music too loud?” Josie apologized. It was well into the night and the neighborhood was quiet, aside from the music flowing through the air. Kenny placed a hand behind his neck, clearly feeling embarrassed for what he witnessed.

“Um, just a little. I didn’t mean to interrupt, I didn’t know what was going on. I’m sorry for-“ Kenny explained before Josie cut him off as she nudged Penelope towards the car to shut off the music.

“It’s okay, Kenny. We’re sorry for keeping you up.”

“No worries. Well, thanks. Good night, Ms. Josie,” Kenny politely departed.

“Good night.”

Penelope locked her car before meeting Josie back in the driveway and she was wearing a smug smile.

“He really isn’t going to bed now after his free show,” Penelope joked, earning a playful swat to her shoulder.

“Come on,” Josie said as she pulled Penelope behind her and heard her laugh quietly. As they approached Josie’s front door, they both paused as there was an envelope taped to the front door with a scribbled Josie on it.

“What’s that?” Penelope quizzed, still holding onto Josie’s hand.

“I don’t know,” Josie said as she pulled the envelope off the door. She unlocked her front door, letting themselves into her home. She shut her door and threw the envelope on the table against the foyer wall.

“Not going to read it?” Penelope asked as she saw Josie toss it aside.

“It can wait. My focus is on something, well, someone else tonight,” Josie explained with a sheepish grin.

“I could be wrong, JoJo, but I think you like me,” Penelope teased back as she found her arms wrapping around Josie’s waist magnetically.

“You think?” Josie asked with a quirked eyebrow.

“Okay, I know,” Penelope confirmed with a gentle kiss to Josie’s cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Penelope said dreamingly as she leaned forward to press a kiss to Josie’s lips. “Can I tell you something?”

“You can tell me anything,” Josie admitted, staring into her favorite set of eyes.

“I’m proud of you.” The admission caught Josie off guard but it warmed her heart entirely. Without allowing Penelope to further explain, she captured her lips in a heated kiss and pulled her along with her down the dark hallway and into her room. With ease, Josie shut her bedroom door, confining herself and the love of her life in its four walls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, not the happiest with this one. I'm getting stuck on progressing/finishing this story out. I have a ton of other ideas, but this story needs loose ends tied before moving on. 
> 
> Also, I made a Twitter. I never had one, don't know much about it, but if you'd like to communicate with me over there, share your thoughts and ideas with me; I'm open to it. 
> 
> Twitter Handle: JayLWrites
> 
> Anyway, let me know your thoughts and I'll see you soon!
> 
> Song they dance to: Alextbh ft, Sam Rui - You


	20. Chapter Twenty

It was late into the night, the room illuminated with as much light the moon had to offer. It left an intoxicating ambiance of lust and passion as the two women kissed passionately and intentionally in the middle of the room. Both taking it slow, not wanting to pressure and rush their new relationship. The anticipation and desire for each other were evident but there was a nervousness among them. It’s as if they’re heading in the territory of their first time, but it wasn’t. Their kissing and rhythm were of practiced exploration, but better. It was all so new and yet nostalgic.

As they shut themselves away from the rest of the world for the night, Josie had Penelope play her playlist from their driveway dance. Penelope had explained she curated it specifically based on music that reminded her or made her think of Josie. It was heartwarming and erotic, leading them into their current state.

Their lips were finding refuge amongst the other’s, as Josie was holding Penelope by the waist. Penelope’s hands placed on either side of Josie’s face, guiding their deep kiss that was paralyzing.

Josie pulls away slowly, a disagreeing moan leaving Penelope’s lips in return.

“Pen,” Josie whispers breathlessly, opening her eyes to starry-eyed green.

“Beautiful,” Penelope responds just the same.

“I want you.” At Josie’s admission, the room fell silent as Penelope’s breath hitched. Josie, although her nerves were death gripping her on the inside, she remained confident on the outside. Penelope’s hands were stilled, trying to regain consciousness at the statement.

“Are you sure?” Penelope whispered, needing validation.

“I’m too sure,” Josie said with a breath of a laugh. Penelope’s thumbs began to move in gentle strokes against Josie’s cheeks. She leans in, giving Josie the softest kiss to the cheek.

“Remember when I said you were the only one?” Penelope questioned.

“Yeah,” Josie answers, keeping her focus on her favorite pair of eyes.

“I meant you were the only one,” Penelope clarified, a timid smile on her lips as she saw Josie understanding the weight of her words.

“You mean… no one else?” Josie asked, shocked and touched that she was the only one to ever have Penelope so intimately.

“No one. They were never or could ever be you. Call me insane if I put you too high on a pedestal, but I don’t think it’s high enough.” At Penelope’s words, Josie’s passionately and desperately kissing her. There were no more doubts to have, no more walls to maintain, no more made-up timelines to follow; this is their redemption story.

“I love you,” Penelope said, pulling away momentarily before Josie restated claim on her lips.

“I love you,” Josie responded, validating Penelope’s admission.

They were moving towards Josie’s bed, the weight of all insecurity leaving them both. Penelope lowered herself onto the bed, pulling Josie down along with her. Their mouths were magnetic, not wanting to lose touch of their already bruising lips. Penelope crawls backward, pulling Josie deliciously on top of her, causing them both to moan softly at the contact. The moment causing them both to overwhelm in emotion as they both separate. They had matching tears in their eyes as they stare intently into their lover’s gaze. Penelope leans up, kissing Josie’s tears away. It was tender and endearing.

_“Take care of me, talk all day then at night, fall in deep. Stimulate me, I want you mentally and physically.”_

Penelope sat up, Josie straddling her lap, before Penelope wrapped an arm around her waist, gingerly laying her against the bed as they switched positions. Penelope leaned down, pressing purposeful kisses to Josie’s neck, earning a pleased moan in return. She sat up again, pulling her shirt off of her body, as Josie immediately ran her hands over her faint abs. Penelope pulled Josie up with her, repeating the action on her as Josie gently feathered kisses across Penelope’s collarbone. Both sets of hands worked their way up the other’s back as they unclasped their bras, tossing them aside. Their breathing getting heavier as their flesh touches deliciously.

_“I belong to you, you, you_

_I belong to you, you, you.”_

Penelope’s mapping out kisses all along Josie’s torso, the vivid memories of nearly nine years proving true at Josie’s quiet hums of satisfaction. Penelope’s hips were nestled between Josie’s perfectly, the heat of both their desires causing them to synchronize in grinding with one another, causing them both to moan in pleasure. Penelope moves off the bed, hands moving to Josie’s waistband, pulling off her remaining set of clothes—exposing her.

Penelope was entranced, soaking in the sight before her. “You are beyond beautiful, Josie Saltzman.”

Josie sat up in front of Penelope, hands working to unbutton Penelope’s jeans. Penelope takes over, stepping out of her clothes as they both take in the sight of their lover’s bodies.

_“I can give you everything you need, yeah_

_Need you in my reach, yeah_

_You know I fall really, really deep, yeah_

_You can put your lovin' where I speak, yeah.”_

It was slow and loving, their lips staking claim on each other’s bodies. It wasn’t a time to be rushed as they learned each other’s bodies again. It was a time of rediscovery, their bodies moved more intentionally as they sought pleasure. Their touches leaving trails of desire behind. The mumbled “I love you” between hearty and fulfilling whines of wonder. Their cries of release echoed into the dark as they both rode out their mind-shattering highs. To the two holding each other meaningfully, gingerly kissing as they succumb to rest their bodies yearned for. It was coming home.

—

It was a mere few hours later as the sun began to rise, seeping its way into the room. Josie had stirred awake, feeling the warm embrace of Penelope behind her. As she shifted slightly, arms reflexively tightened around her waist, holding her still. A small kiss was placed on her shoulder, signaling that Penelope was awake, too.

“Good morning,” Penelope whispers into Josie’s ear, causing her heart to thrum. Josie turns to face Penelope, feeling the muscles in her body slack from the hours before. Penelope greeted her with an affectionate smile that brought Josie peace.

“Good morning,” Josie replied, voice husky with sleep. Penelope propped herself up on her elbow, holding her head in her hand as she hovered slightly above Josie.

“Sleep okay?” Penelope asked as she slowly traced her fingers along Josie’s collarbones, leaving goosebumps in its trace.

“I did. You?” The question caused Penelope to smile radiantly as she leaned down to place a kiss on Josie’s lips, earning a satisfied sigh in return.

“The best sleep I’ve had in years,” Penelope stated. They laid in comfortable silence as they enjoyed the closeness of each other. Fingertips slightly tracing over arms and chest, the need to touch was overwhelming.

Josie was the first to break the silence, “You know, Penelope, for it being since or last time, you were exceedingly better than I can remember.” At Josie’s comment, Penelope let out an elated laugh, causing Josie to admire the seemingly carefree beauty next to her. As Penelope regained her composure, she looked back at Josie who was looking at her if she was royalty.

“What?” Penelope asked quietly, keeping eye contact with deep brown ones.

After a brief pause, Josie cupped Penelope’s cheek in her hand, and gazed into her eyes with conviction, “I’m never letting you go again. My heart was made to love you.”

Without missing a beat, tears brimmed Penelope’s eyes as Josie wiped them away fondly. As teens, Penelope was confident, and stoic in her emotions. She would soften around Josie, but there was always a part of her that remained guarded. It was a teen love that was true, but blindingly unrealistic. They thought they had it all planned and figured out, but they were tragically mistaken. Yet, in the here and the now, Josie loved this version of Penelope best. All the smoke and mirrors of their childhood left behind as Penelope became raw and vulnerable. She was honest about how she felt and she radiated vibrantly as a mother. Penelope’s willingness to cry and say what she wanted and how she felt spoke to Josie’s heart.

Penelope looked at Josie with a look Josie couldn’t quite describe. “What is it?”

Penelope shook her head, looking away in embarrassment.

“Baby,” Josie said softly, rubbing her cheek delicately, bringing Penelope back to Josie’s orbit. “Tell me what you’re thinking.”

After a deep breath of regaining some emotional strength, Penelope shared her heart’s desire. “I’m going to marry you one day.” Josie’s movements stilled and Penelope felt a sense of panic rise. The tension thick as they both regain their composure from the admission.

“Penelope,” Josie choked out.

“Hm?” Penelope answered, afraid to share any other words that may cause the anxiety in her chest to pop.

“Don’t say it if you really don’t mean it. I don’t think I could take knowing and it not happening-“

“Listen to me,” Penelope interrupted with a soft but stern firmness. “I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t mean it. I wouldn’t do that to you. I wouldn’t do it to myself either.” Penelope leaned in closer, eyes excruciatingly devoted to Josie’s, “One day, beautiful.”

Without needing any more confirmation, hearts overflowing with an affectionate intensity, they get lost in their fervor for the second time. It was already exceedingly better than the hours prior. It was of promise and commitment. To hell with slow, this is exactly where they were supposed to be.

––

It was the afternoon before they garnered enough self-control and endurance to leave the comfort of their own private bubble in Josie’s room. They shared a shower together, filled with distracting kisses and affectionate touches. The need for each other’s touch was essential.

Josie had prepared them a five-star meal of grilled cheese sandwiches. As they sat on Josie’s couch, sides pressed up against each other.

“Does it work?” Penelope asked, causing Josie to frown in confusion.

“Does what work?”

“Your keyboard. Does it work?” Penelope asked nodding over to it, leaned against the corner of the room.

“It does but it hasn’t been played in a while,” Josie said as Penelope made her way to stand, walking over to the keyboard. She retrieves the stand leaned against it and begins to set it up without any explanation. She stands behind it, grazing her fingers over the keys.

“I used to teach Pedro how to play.”

“Yeah? How’d that go?” Josie asked attentively. She always enjoyed hearing stories about the pair.

Penelope smirked, recalling the memory as she pressed on silent keys, yet to turn it on. “At first, it was awful. He would just smash on the keys and think he was this prodigy.” They laugh. “After some time, he actually got the hang of it and now, he can hold his own. Unfortunately, he didn’t get the ear for pitch.”

“Tooting your own horn there?” Josie questioned with an eyebrow raised and a small grin.

“Just a little,” Penelope admitted with a wink.

“Play me something,” Josie said with gentle command. Penelope continued to play around on the keys as if she was hearing a song in her head.

“What would you like me to play?” Penelope asked, sparing a glance at Josie.

“Whatever your heart desires,” Josie answered, cozying up into the cushions of her couch.

After a few minutes of Penelope practicing around the keyboard as she began to explain what she was going to play for her.

“There’s a song I listen to often, that I keep to myself when I miss you or think about you. It’s a song I found when we somewhat got together a little over a month ago. Needless to say, I listen to it every day, multiple times a day most of the time. I’m actually planning to save the song for use one day,” Penelope admitted as she gave Josie a knowing look.

“Just a sample?” Josie asked, pouting playfully.

“Don’t pout, it’s an unfair advantage.”

“Please, baby,” Josie fully pulling out all the stops.

Sighing in defeat, Penelope obliges. “Anything for you, my love. It’s the lyrics that matter anyway.” Josie smiled triumphantly as Penelope turned the keyboard on and dabbled with a few flicks and switches of buttons and nobs until she got the sound she wanted.

She began to play the song she’s grown to know by heart and she found herself rediscovering her love for playing to her love. It was second nature to her, pressing easily against the keys that feel crafted just for her. Penelope looked up as what Josie can only assume was the chorus. Penelope was eyeing Josie with an undeniable love that was almost unfathomable. As Penelope played for Josie, Josie knew that yes, she was going to marry this girl one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hear one song and it sparked the beginning of this chapter and another to finish it haha. Let's just say it was a late night. 
> 
> As for the letter, the source will be revealed in the next chapter! Until then, cálmate and breathe. This fic is also seeing the end soon, too. I began a new fic, 'No Such Thing As too Fast' that will fill the void once this ends (hopefully).
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you think!
> 
> Songs (thank you for breaking the writer's block): Sabrina Claudio ft. 6lack - Belong to You & Snoh Aalegra - Find Someone Like You


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

It was early evening when Penelope made her way home from Josie’s. The departure was slow-moving as they were easily distracted by the need for touch. They stood in Josie’s foyer, sharing slow kisses and breathing each other in as they embraced, content with doing this for however long they wanted. The deprivation of being apart left them soaking in each other’s presence, trying to make up for the lost time. It was a newfound love that exceeded what they could’ve hoped for when they were young. It was filled with passion and gratefulness that kept them grounded. It was theirs.

Josie had walked Penelope out with a final kiss and a shared “I love you.” She felt herself missing their shared intimacy as soon as she left, as she walked back inside. After locking her front door, she took a deep breath, heart happy and content. Josie’s eyes glance at the foyer table, the note she received on her door completely forgotten in her consumed with Penelope haze. She walked over to the table, picking up the letter, unsure of where it had come from. Her name was written in capital letters, leaving no room for her to guess whose penmanship it might have been.

The letter in tow, Josie set herself up comfortably in the corner of her couch, loving the wonderful lingering scent of Penelope in its fabric. Finally settled, Josie pulls the letter out that was folded in thirds and opens it to see a picture that had fallen out. With brows knitted in confusion, she picked the picture up and stared at the image. Her heart surged with joy and endearment, but also a mixture of question as she saw the picture. The picture was of Josie and Pedro, where Pedro had asked her if he could take a picture with her at the restaurant. It was a picture that represented a clean slate after learning the truth. Josie held the picture possessively to heart with a smile. As she looks back to the letter, she can see that the penmanship was somewhat sloppy but still readable. Feeling overwhelmed by the gesture, smile cemented on her face, she began to read the letter.

_Dear Josie,_

_I am going to be going away with Uncle Jed and the band of boys. That’s what he called them anyway. Is that from something? Don’t tell my mom but I can tell she’s worried about me going away. I have never been away from her longer than a couple of hours. If I’m being honest, I’m nervous too. I’m getting older so I have to learn how to be independent. That’s what Uncle Jed says. He says a lot of things. It’s funny to see him and mom talk. They get all “scary” with each other but always go back to normal right after. I like that my mom has more friends than Landon now. Landon is great and all, but he’s Landon. _

_Anyway, I’m writing this to you before I leave and have some “brotherhood bonding.” Guess who said that. I’m having Aunt Hope and Aunt Lizzie help me get this to you. I didn’t want mom to read it or know I sent this to you. I know she’ll find out eventually but I just wanted this between us. First, I want to say sorry that I tricked you at the beginning when we came back. I just wanted to meet you and know who the “special lady” was. Mom made a good pick. You’re pretty, nice, and funny. YOU ALSO READ! Extra points. I like being here with everyone. It’s more fun and I know I won’t get bored. I also like it because my mom isn’t alone anymore. She has people around her now and I can tell she likes it. Most importantly, she has you back and I never saw her so happy before. _

_That’s why I’m writing you this letter. Thank you for letting my mom be your friend again and for letting me be a friend too. I know my mom loves you, but I love you too. It’s true what my mom said you’re impossible not to love. I know she loves you differently than I do but “my feelings are valid.” That’s something mom taught me, not Uncle Jed. I like that even though she’s a mom, my mom, you still wanted to be a part of her life. Aunt Lizzie told me you guys were getting married but Aunt Hope told her to stop. It made me think that I would like that. No, I would LOVE it. Maybe more marker fights and real food that’s not from Uncle Jed’s freezer. My favorite is the milkshakes. Wait, my favorite is the couch cuddles. That’s my wish for when I turn 9. Don’t tell mom! I can’t tell too many people or it won’t come true._

_I printed the picture of us so you can have one too. It’s special to me. Thank you again for letting the Park duo back into your life. One day, maybe the Park trio._

_Love, Pedro_

Josie had let the boys’ words hit her in the heart at his show of thoughtfulness. She didn’t know what he witnessed Penelope go through before coming back, but she would make sure he didn’t have to endure those things again. Not if she had anything to do with it. She reread the last paragraph a few times, he loves her and wanted her to be a part of them. In a matter of twenty-four hours, it became evident that they all wanted the same thing, to eventually become a family. This is all she wanted all those years ago and now she has a chance to have it. She made a silent vow to herself that she was going to cherish their growth as a unit.

––

Josie had freshened up, safely putting hers and Pedro’s picture on her nightstand, before leaving her house. After a short drive, she had arrived at her sisters’ house without any warning and let herself in with her key. Once inside, she called out, “Lizzie, Hope, you home?” After a paused silence, Hope shouted from somewhere in the house, “Be out in a minute!” Josie had made her way into their living room, finding haven in their pillowy armchair, allowing herself to be encircled by the comfort the chair brought.

It was more than a minute before both Lizzie and Hope had entered into the living room, both sporting damp hair and flushed cheeks. Josie took in their appearance and put two and two together. “Gross,” she muttered.

“Not my fault you barged in without warning,” Lizzie answered as she sat on the couch, opposite of where Josie was.

“I’m going to make me some tea. Babe?” Hope said, earning an appreciative smile and nod in return. “Josie, would you like some?”

“Sure. Thanks, Hope,” Josie thanked. As Hope disappeared into the kitchen to fetch them all a cup of tea, Josie sat quietly in the chair as Lizzie let her marinate in her thoughts. Neither sister had spoken by the time Hope had returned with their designated mugs and got herself settled next to Lizzie, pulling the blanket off the back of the couch to place across their laps.

“Everything okay?” Hope asked, nursing the mug in-between her hands. With a soft sigh, Josie replied. “Everything is fine. Actually, more than fine. It’s damn near perfect,” another sigh. “I read the letter. Thanks for being creeps and leaving it on my door.” At the mention of the letter, both girls seemed to have perked up at the admission.

“Finally! Pedro made us play ‘Spies.’ What did it say?” Lizzie asked, desperately needing all the information.

“He may not be Penelope’s son biologically, but he’s definitely a mini version of her. He has the charm and all,” Josie stated with an amused grin.

“You were always weak when it came to her and now he has you wrapped around his tiny finger too,” Lizzie said with narrowed eyes and a smile of her own.

Josie pulls out the letter from her pocket and holds it up in Lizzie’s face, “Oh, but not you?” With a sarcastic snort and a quick, “whatever” they fall quiet again.

“He wants Penelope and I to get married,” Josie said quietly, letting the words linger in the air momentarily.

“He’s mentioned that to me before,” Hope replied as she drank from her tea.

“He has?” Both Josie and Lizzie asked at the same time.

“He has. No offense babe, but he knew you wouldn’t be able to keep his ‘secret’ to yourself,” Hope clarified with a tender smile.

“He’s not wrong,” Josie stated with an agreeing head nod.

“Okay, wow. I wouldn’t have fully said anything,” Lizzie disclosed earning chuckles from the two others in the room. Hope leaned over to press a soothing kiss to Lizzie’s cheek and received a small smile in return.

“What did he tell you?” Josie asked, curious to know more.

“I can’t disclose everything because I’m under the aunt oath, but what I can say is that he is thrilled that you and Penelope are together. The little guy likes to see his mom happy and you make her happy. In the end, that makes him happy.”

Josie smiled at the brief explanation, feeling more at ease with pursuing more with Penelope. She ultimately needed Pedro’s approval and she received it.

“Can I ask you guys something?” Josie questioned earning the attention of both girls. “What’s it like to be married?” Both Hope and Lizzie turned to each other, their eyes meeting with a secret conversation of their own, leaving Josie to feel like she was intruding on something private.

“Easily the greatest thing to ever happen to me,” Hope spoke earnestly. A sly smirk hits Lizzie’s lips and said, “So far.”A hint of something more being spoken in those words was being said, but before they could dive deep into it, Hope spoke. “Being married is hard,” Lizzie scoffed but Josie was listening closely. “It’s hard but it’s rewarding. We’re different people, handle situations differently, communicate differently, but at the end of it all, we strive to make it work because we love each other. I was fortunate enough to meet my life partner in high school and now, getting to be married to her is truly the greatest gift. I didn’t have a family before her. Sure, there was Penelope, but with her, I gained a future. I gained someone with understanding and she made me open up emotionally and held me in moments of brokenness. She defended me and I sure as hell will defend her. It’s nice coming home to someone who you can allow yourself to be fully comfortable with and who you entrust your deepest thoughts and fears with. She’s my safety and my home. Calling her my wife is the greatest feeling and the biggest ‘suck it’ to everyone else who wishes they had a chance. Plus, I gained you as a sister in the process and that’s badass to me, too.”

At the end of Hope’s speech, Lizzie and Josie had tears in their eyes, both for different reasons. Lizzie was touched by the words of her wife that evidently came easy to her. As for Josie, she craved what they had. She wanted that with her and Penelope. It was clear that neither one of them was going to walk away from the other. Plus, Pedro easily okay’d their relationship and to her, that was all the assurance she needed.

“I know what I’m going to do,” Josie whispered to herself, but not going unnoticed.

“What are you going to do?” Lizzie questioned, unsure of what Josie was talking about.

“You’ll find out eventually.”

“Are you kidding me, Jo?” Lizzie asked annoyed. With a simple mischievous smirk, Josie shrugged to herself and took a sip of her tea.

––

Josie had returned home later in the night, but still early enough to possibly talk to Penelope. She had gotten comfortable in bed, ready to stay there for the night when she reached for her phone and called Penelope.

_“Hey beautiful, miss me?” _Penelope answered slyly and Josie can practically hear her smiling through the phone.

“Yes, actually. I know you want to be there when the boys get back, well, Pedro gets back in the morning though.”

_“I miss my little guy. I’m about to act the way I once despised back in high school, but frankly, I could care less. Although, I wish I could be with you too. Last night and earlier was nothing short of wonderful.” _Josie whined at her words, melting at the thought of their blissful night.

“It was, wasn’t it? I wouldn’t mind that becoming a regular thing,” Josie mentioned, meaning every word of it.

_“Don’t worry your pretty little self because I fully intend to make that happen one way or another. If there’s one thing you can be sure of is that a Park knows how to make things happen,” _Penelope teased as Josie blushed at the hidden meaning.

“Lucky for you, when it comes to you, I’m willing,” Josie responded smoothly.

_“Perfect. Now tell me, did you have a good rest of your day?” _

“I did. I had a nice visit with Hope and Lizzie. They were totally doing the deed when I got there. Thankfully it was nowhere would I could see.” Penelope let out a boisterous laugh on the other end, causing Josie to laugh in return.

_“What a way to ruin a moment, babe.”_

Josie scoffed, “Trust me, Pen, it wasn’t ruined.”

_“Well I’m glad you didn’t have to witness anything,” _Penelope said with a smile still in her voice.

“Me too. Pen?” Josie spoke softly.

_“Yes, JoJo.”_

“Can I see you and Pedro tomorrow?”

_“Of course you can, baby. I’d love to see you and I know Pedro would too.”_

“Great. Well, hey, I know you were busy and I don’t want to keep you awake but I just wanted to hear your voice,” Josie admitted.

_“You can call me whenever. Thank you for calling and giving me something sweet to fall asleep too._

“Such a sap,” Josie joked, a grin plastered on her face.

_“Only for you. I love you.”_

“I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting closer and closer to the end of this journey, so I hope I'm fulfilling everyone's needs haha.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you thought! See you soon.


	22. Twenty-two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, hi!

After a night of restlessness, Josie was on autopilot at the restaurant; looking forward to seeing two of her favorite people, Penelope and Pedro. Josie spent most of her night missing and craving the company. Being home alone, after Penelope and Pedro had carved their presence into the walls of her house, it was lonely. It was too quiet and felt like there was something missing. Fully aware, Josie was missing the two individuals that brought her incredible joy.

Everything that has happened, that lead her to the point where she’s at now, was unexpected. However, the decisions, the way the puzzle pieces of her choices and her willingness to forgive came together, it was all part of a bigger plan. What she had hoped for and dreamt of was now her reality. It wasn’t all set in stone and there were still pieces slowly making its way to finish the beautiful puzzle that was her life.

Josie had made a decision, a decision that may be out of selfishness, but a decision that could be beneficial nonetheless. The silence of her thoughts throughout the night of sheer silence, she wanted Penelope and Pedro there. She wanted to hear their playful banter that was filled with love. She wanted to be a part of their family, their pack. The other part of Josie just wanted to keep Penelope as close as she could. Sure, she has grown independent and was able to live alone thus far, but she wanted an anchor, a lifeline if she had to have it. Penelope was and has been all of that for her. No longer thinking about the past mistakes, hurt, and neglect, she was in control of her now. Her now is to get the girl who was, is, and will always be her sincerest love, Penelope. 

Needless to say, she was nervous. She had a plan for when she was going to meet up with Penelope and Pedro. Her first thought was to just rip the band-aid off and just ask. The other part of her wanting them to have a choice, without fully feeling pressured, outweighed her impulsive thought. Getting lost in her thoughts again, Josie was aimlessly walking around the restaurant, giving polite smiles and greetings as her mind is far from work. Back turned away from the front entrance, a familiar voice shocked her out of her thoughts as the sweetest, excited, “Josie” called out to her. A smile easily found its way onto her face as she turned too quickly approaching Pedro. She leaned down just in time to give him the biggest hug she could muster.

“Hey, buddy, how was your weekend?” Josie asked, still hunched over to give Pedro her full attention.

“It was awesome! There’s so much I have to tell you!” Pedro expressed as Penelope placed a hand on his shoulder, politely cutting him off.

“Easy there. You’re catching everyone’s attention with how loud you’re being,” Penelope explained as people quickly shifted their focus back to their food. As Penelope spoke, Josie stood back up, soaking in the sight of Penelope before her.

“That’s not what has their attention,” Josie mumbled but didn’t go unnoticed. Penelope quirked an eyebrow and smiled that smug smile and it drove Josie mad in the best way possible.

“Hello to you too, beautiful,” Penelope said as Josie shook her head slightly, pulling herself out of her thoughts for the hundredth time that day.

“Hey,” Josie greeted back as she quickly noticed they were standing in the way of customer traffic. “Let’s go to the office,” she instructed as she guided Pedro by the shoulders. As they were about to enter, Penelope had reached for Josie’s hand, stopping her in her tracks.

“Hey bud, we’ll be right in. I just need to talk to Josie for a second.” Penelope said, shutting the office door. With a quick glance around the room, Penelope pulled Josie in for a kiss. An unexpected grunt escaped Josie, but she found herself settling in fast. Their kiss was sweet and it felt like home. It only lasted for a moment, but it was all they needed. They separated and just held each other, allowing themselves to have this moment.

“I missed you,” Penelope admitted and Josie squeezed her tighter.

“And I missed you.” The sound of the chefs, not too far from the office, pulled them out of their reverie, and they both let out a sigh of content as they detached from one another. Josie led them into the office where a patient Pedro was waiting at the desk.

“Oh, good. Please, come in,” Pedro jokingly instructed as he gestured to the other chair across the desk. Penelope and Josie both giggled as they listened to his instruction. Penelope gestured to the seat for Josie to occupy, as she stood next to her.

“Actually, I do have something for you both,” Pedro said as he was reaching into his pocket.

“Is that so?” Josie asked as she looked up at Penelope who only shrugged in mutual curiosity.

“Yup! Uncle Jed helped me.”

“Helped you with what?” Penelope asked slowly, unsure of what Pedro held secret.

He pulled out an envelope that was clearly crinkled around its edges and was sporting a big grin as he placed it on the desk.

“This,” Pedro stated as the envelope just sat on the desk.

“And what exactly is it?” Penelope questioned again as she leaned forward to grab it. Pedro shot a hand out over the envelope, blocking Penelope from retrieving it.

“Patience, mom.”

“Yeah, Penelope, patience,” Josie added with a small laugh.

“Maybe if you would stop being so ominous I wouldn’t be so impatient,” Penelope said with faux annoyance. She pulled back to original position next to Josie, as Josie placed a hand on the small of her back and looked up to green eyes. A quick wink from Penelope was exchanged before they gave Pedro back their attention.

“It’s nothing big, but I thought you guys might like it,” Pedro goes to open the envelope and sifts through something in it.

“For starters, you need an upgrade, mama,” Pedro stated. He pulled out a picture from the envelope and held it out towards Penelope. Penelope’s heart swelled as she stared at the image.

“And this one is for you, Josie,” Pedro fished out the last picture, slightly bigger than the one Penelope was currently holding. When Josie saw it, her eyes slowly started to fill with tears of happiness and endearment. It was a picture of Josie and Penelope looking at each other with pure love and Pedro grinning in the corner box of their FaceTime.

“Now you can have all of us with you at all times, mom,” Pedro began to explain. “And you the same for you too, Josie.” Penelope and Josie just held the picture like it was the most fragile thing in the world.

“You are the sweetest kid I have ever known,” Josie said as she got up from the chair and held out her arms for Pedro, as he quickly accepted the hug.

“I love you, buddy,” Josie said as Pedro gleefully said, “I love you, too.”

When they separated, they both looked towards Penelope who had evident streams of tears down her face and a smile. Pedro grabbed Josie’s hand to lead them to Penelope and he hugged her, Josie doing the same.

“I love you,” Josie whispered into Penelope’s ear and Penelope only sunk deeper into Josie’s neck, overcome with emotion.

They didn’t know how long they all stood there hugging, but when they pulled away, everyone had a grasp on their feelings.

“You know what, as a thank you for the pictures, how about a cookies ‘n’ cream milkshake?” Josie offered and Pedro’s face lit up and he nodded enthusiastically. As Pedro began to walk to the office door, Josie whispered, “Wait here,” to Penelope as she followed the brown-eyed boy.

—

Josie had returned a few minutes later as Penelope was plopped down in the chair, still looking at her newest prized possession.

“You okay?” Josie asked quietly as she shut the door behind her. Penelope looked over her shoulder, her eyebrow-raising in question. “MG just got here, I asked if he could keep an eye on Pedro for a minute.” Penelope nodded as she reached her hand out towards Josie. Josie easily went to grab Penelope’s hand, as Penelope tugged Josie down into her lap.

After a small, quiet pause, Penelope went to speak. “I don’t know how I got so lucky. I really don’t. But do you know what’s crazy?”

“What?” Josie asked as one arm was wrapped around Penelope’s shoulders and her other hand loosely playing with Penelope’s fingers.

“When things got really dark, beyond my control, the outcome of those things always became something beautiful. Take Pedro for instance, I can’t even begin to put everything into words of how that all started. Yet, here he is, almost nine and he’s the sweetest boy I’ve ever known and I get to be his mother. Then there was everything between us, another blow to the face. And again, here we are, I got you back.” Penelope was tearing up again, a smile still on her face as she locks eyes with Josie, and Josie felt warm tears of her own as she leaned in to kiss Penelope with as much affection as she could.

Josie pulls back a fraction, forehead leaned against Penelope’s. “You deserve everything your heart desires,” Josie whispered as she nudges Penelope’s nose with hers and can feel Penelope’s arm pulling her in closer. “Move in with me.” The words were out of Josie’s mouth before she could stop them, but she didn’t regret it. Not after seeing Penelope’s face light up the way it did.

“JoJo, are you sure? I mean, clearly I want to, but… are you sure?”

Josie leaned down to give another kiss to her favorite pair of lips, “I’m so sure. You and Pedro have brought me so much joy and peace. Last night, not having you there, it didn’t feel like home anymore. I know you have to ask Pedro before anything, but know that my offer stands.”

Penelope pulls Josie in for another short, but searing kiss. “Well, beautiful, something tells me we’ll be accepting it real soon. And if you’re worried about Pedro’s answer, he’s the one who couldn’t wait to see you until later. He loves you.”

“Oh, so he twisted your arm to come here, huh?” Josie asked playfully as Penelope wore her signature smirk.

“It was the easiest twisting of the arm I’ve ever said yes to. Know why?” Penelope asked, looking smug.

“Why?”

“Because I missed your beautiful self terribly,” Penelope admitted with an overdramatic pout.

“You’re such a sap,” Josie chuckled as Penelope beamed.

“Only for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is doing well! It's been a while. This isn't the strongest chapter but I figured I had to give y'all something. Anyway, take care!


	23. Another Author's Note

Why hello, everyone. It's been quite a while hasn't it? It's been a rough past few months in the world. Anyway, I was thinking, it's about time I get this story wrapped up, no? I can't say when exactly the next chapter will be up, but I promise it'll be up before we hit July haha. 

I hope all of you are well! See you soon! 


End file.
